Love and Sex
by J.W.H. 10
Summary: At 16, Tails plans to lose his virginity, one way or another. When he finally does, why stop at just one girl?
1. Virginity

**A/N: This is a story that popped up in my dirty mind. It is basically one lemon after another. I myself think it would be easier to write.**

 **Note: you might find some facts in here about what people expect in relationships and what they do when they don't get what they want. I can relate; I've seen it myself, after all.**

 **LOVE AND SEX**

Tails could not deny that he had reached that stage in his life: the time his hormones are at their peak. He was of course totally fine with it; it was normal, after all. But as he grew older, he was facing the ever-present dilemma of either suppressing his urges or succumbing to them. In the first stages, suppression was easy. Then it got difficult. Then, he succumbed.

Like every sixteen year old boy, the desire to have sex was ever-present in his mind.

Tails did not consider himself an exception. In spite of his high IQ and usually calm demeanour, he was still prone to every teenage Mobian's sexual cravings. And like some teenagers, he dealt with them the best way he could.

Which brought the young, two tailed fox to his current situation.

Tails was in his room, sitting in front of his laptop, anxiously waiting for the page to load. His heart was beating faster, not with fear, but with excitement. The page finally loaded and a video popped up. The video's image showed a purple thick, busty and naked vixen. She was kneeling on a beach recliner by a pool and had her back turned to the camera but her head was turned towards it. She had on a lusty grin, her teeth seductively biting on her left index finger while her right hand was positioned on one of her supple ass cheeks.

The young fox's heart skipped a beat and his hand trembled with excitement as he rolled his finger on the touchpad, guiding the cursor to the "play" icon, before tapping it. Already naked himself, his dick slowly stirred as the video began.

It started with the vixen dressed in a slutty pink bikini that could barely hold her oversized goods. She was relaxing on the beach recliner, reading a magazine –which, ironically, was about women's clothing. A muscular wolf swaggered out of the beach house clad only in a pair of trunks. He sat down in a recliner next to her and was making a real show of flexing his huge pecks. Tails had to admit, porn actors are terrible at acting... at least in the dialogue part; then again, their dialogue is _never_ the main focus.

The wolf commented on how it was and the vixen concurred with him. Then, the wolf suggested she apply oil on her body to protect her from the heat. The vixen agreed and reached for a bottle of body oil which was conveniently placed right at the foot of her chair. But before she applied it, she gave the wolf a seductive grin, reached behind her back and untied her bikini top, finally freeing her enormous melons from their cramped confines. She shook the bottle like a hypno-watch and uttered the most overused cliché in oil application.

"Could you do my back?"

The wolf took the bottle from her. "Hell yeah, I'll do your back." The vixen instantly turned around and the wolf squirted an excessive amount of oil onto her back. He quickly got to work, spreading the oil in a crude fashion that clearly showed that his hands were not as good at massaging as they were at pulling down panties of women. Nevertheless, the vixen moaned seductively and complimented him.

The cameraman had shifted positions and had moved to the vixen's front, aiming the camera at her huge breasts. The wolf got the hint and moved his oily hands to her melons, squeezing them roughly as if he was milking her. She pressed herself to his chest and looked up at him, giving him a lusty smile. Then she whispered to him.

"You do my ass as well."

Then she shifted her position on the chair, getting on her hands and knees and sticking her thick ass out whilst wagging her tail. The wolf moved behind her and untied the strings on her bikini bottom, before pulling it free and tossing it aside.

The camera then focused on the vixen' fully nude ass and she wasted no time teasing her viewers: she slowly ran her hands down both her ass cheeks and spread them wide, showing off her anus and pussy that all but revealed what a wild and boundless sex life she had.

By now, Tails' dick was fully erect, it throbbed. It was begging for attention but he ignored it. He was not going to touch it until the sex started. Although it felt like torture, it helped in bringing out a powerful orgasm. The longer you hold it in, the more powerful it shoots out.

The wolf once again squirted a redundant amount of oil onto the vixen's ass and she continued her teasing by twerking at the camera. The wolf only compounded the teasing by spreading her ass cheeks even further and not too subtly sneaking a finger or two into the vixen's gaping pussy every now and then.

Tails was almost drooling as his hand sneaked down south, his fingers just brushing his now sensitive shaft until he realized that he was slipping. No, he needed to wait until the fucking began.

A few more painstaking and teasing minutes later, and the vixen was finally oiled up, her skin glistened. That was when she glanced down and noticed the wolf's massive erection. She reacted in what was the most fake surprise Tails had ever seen. Seriously, who cannot notice a bulge on someone else's crotch? Nevertheless, the vixen commented that she should take care of that and promptly pulled down the wolf's trunks, revealing what was approximately ten inches of throbbing hard dick.

It was scenes like this that had Tails momentarily glancing down at his own erection. He did not really know where it came from. A genetic inheritance or an overflow of hormones; whatever it was, he was well above average, sporting just slightly over nine inches when fully erect. He would always compare himself with the male actors, whom he was sure would always take Viagra before shooting a scene. It filled him with a sense of pride knowing that his massive size was natural and not enhanced. Take away the drug and they would probably be smaller than him. Add the fact that he was also younger than them. But all that meant nothing. At least they used theirs. All he did with his was jerk off. It was the one deflating fact that always put a damper on him.

Back to the video. The vixen grabbed the hard length of meat, gave it a few strokes while licking the tip and then took it into her mouth. She sucked the wolf at an agonizingly slow pace, the frustration was evident on his face. He eventually grabbed her head and forced her to go at a much faster pace.

Speaking of agonizing...

Tails could not take it anymore. His dick was now so throbbing hard, it was painful. The amount of pre-cum oozing out was now running down his shaft. It was time to speed things up. He moved the video's seeker forward a bit to the point the blowjob ended and the actual sex started.

The vixen popped the dick out of her mouth and lay back on the chair, spreading her legs wide. The wolf moved into position in between her legs. Grabbing his dick, he slowly guided it past the saloon door pussy lips and right inside. He wasted no time thrusting in and out.

Tails finally moved his hand down to his own dick and wrapped his fingers around the shaft. His first stroke instantly brought out a twitch and a dribble of pre-cum. He moaned softly as he started stroking himself at a slow pace.

On the video, the wolf was now pounding into the vixen so hard, the recliner squeaked. The vixen's exaggerated moans were so loud, they filled the room. Because he was alone, Tails saw no reason to keep the volume low as if avoiding discovery. He lived alone in his own house after all.

After a while, they switched positions, with the vixen now on top, riding the wolf's dick. The wolf indulged himself in squeezing her enormous breasts and ass. Now this was Tails, favourite position as it allowed the male the freedom to touch and squeeze, especially with a body as thick as the vixen's. He would have felt envious if he was not already horny. His stroking increased in speed and his moaning increased in volume.

Another change of positions. This time it was reverse cowgirl, another one of Tails' favourite positions, as it allowed the male to see the point of entry himself. Not to mention the male got to see the female's ass and if he was kinky, play with her anus. The cameraman moved around and focused the camera on the vixen's ass as she bounced up and down the wolf's dick, moaning for all she was worth. That only served to turn Tails on further as his hand began to move at a faster pace.

Next, the vixen got off and the wolf stood up. The vixen turned around, and got back on the chair on her hands and knees, sticking her ass out. The wolf quickly got the hint, moving into position behind her and once more sliding his dick into her. He began pounding mercilessly into the vixen's pussy. The sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied the vixen's loud moans.

Tails' hand moved almost in a blur as he pumped his dick to its limit. He knew he was getting close as that familiar tingling sensation that signalled his impending orgasm slowly grew more pronounced. The video was at its end as well.

As the wolf finally had his fill, he pulled out of the vixen, who quickly flipped onto her back. The wolf straddled her torso while burying his dick in her enormous cleavage. He immediately started to titfuck the vixen's boobs, with the vixen occasionally giving the head of his dick a lick or a suck every time it appeared from her cleavage. Eventually, the wolf clenched his teeth and groaned as he finally erupted. Thick, white cum shot out of his dick, straight for the vixen's face, plastering it with sticky streaks of white.

Tails also let out a groan of his own as he hit his climax. He did not take his eyes off the video but could feel his dick pulse in his hand as he shot out his own sperm. Five large spurts landed on the old towel Tails had put under there just for situations like this. He did not like the idea of mopping up his cum after every jerk off session. A few mini twitches later and he was spent.

The young fox breathed heavily as he recovered. He reached for a box of tissues, pulled one out and wiped his dick. He balled up the used tissue and tossed it in the wastepaper bin, which was half-full of them. Then, he glanced down at the towel. What was once a dark green colour was now stained with multiple splotches of white. He saw the freshest splashes of his sperm slowly sink into the cloth.

Now, with his sexual urges satisfied and his horny mind put at ease, came the feeling he always got after masturbating: disgust. He could not carry on like this, just beating his dick every time he got horny. He felt like he was degrading himself. As if every time he stroked himself, he was beating away his dignity. And every spurt of his sperm was him dumping out his self worth.

No, there was a better way to satisfy his urges. A way that would actually make his peers –his male peers, that is- high five and applaud him.

With a sigh, Tails closed the site, turned off his laptop and closed it. He trudged to his bed, not bothering to put his boxers back on, letting his slowly shrinking dick hang like an elephant's trunk. Plopping onto the covers face first, the fox mumbled into the pillow.

"I gotta lose my virginity."

He had a girlfriend; that was more than what most virgins had. They had been dating for two months; surely that was more than enough time to break the intimacy barrier. _And her other barrier_. All he had to do was ask her. If she said yes, then hooray. If she says no... well, she's not the only girl in the world.

Tails got under the covers as a slight chill began to settle. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind was already making plans of preparing for the big moment. But he wanted it to be a memorable experience for the both of them, just so she did not see it as a waste of time. He already knew what he had to do to prepare himself.

 **-XXX-**

Tails got home, sweating like a pig. He had just spent nearly the whole afternoon at the gym. In addition to making his body look good, he read that regular exercise also helped in better and longer sexual performance. He did not want to flop halfway into the act. That would just be embarrassing.

Glancing at his watch, Tails saw that it was almost 4:30. "Not too late for a little snack."

But the fox's choice for a snack was rather unorthodox for that particular hour. He chose to make himself a bowl of cereal. Most people would say that cereal is a morning meal but Tails was making an exception. It was all part of his preparations for that big day. After researching on the internet, he found out that wheat, grains and milk increased sperm count. It was rather ironic, considering he did not want to get his girlfriend pregnant. Rather, he just thought that he would achieve a more powerful orgasm if he had a higher sperm volume than usual.

After his bowl of cereal, Tails then moved on to fruits. Mostly it was bananas, citrus fruits, pineapples and apples. In addition to also increasing his sperm count, this was to make sure his cum tasted... sweet. This, he knew from his biology classes back in high school. Semen is made of fructose, which is a sweet sugar. Fruits contain lots of fructose. He figured the more fruits he ate, the sweeter his cum tasted. After all, if she gave him a blowjob then she'll definitely enjoy what comes out.

Tails had been on this routine for over two weeks now. Now, it was time to see if it was paying dividends.

 **-XXX-**

Tails stood naked in his bathtub but he was not taking a shower. His phone was in his left hand and his dick was in his right, slowly stroking away. He was streaming another porn video, this one involving a regular looking male mouse and a thick, curvy squirrel. The mouse was lying on a bed while the squirrel rode him, with his hands running all over her body.

That night's masturbation session was more experimental than just sex relief. Tails wanted to see if his workout and new diet actually enhanced his sexual performance and increased his sperm count. So far, nothing felt different; it felt the same as any other one of his sessions. But the fox still stroked away; he could not give up an unfinished job... like seriously, he could not just stop jerking off and leave himself hanging.

On the video, the actors switched positions, with the mouse now doing the squirrel doggy style, with the camera focusing on their point of action. Apparently, this squirrel was a squirter, judging by the amount of pussy juices flowing down her legs. Tails had always loved himself a squirting actress. The sight of a female ejaculating always added to his pleasure every time he happened to find such a video. It also showed that the male was also good in bed. He hoped to follow suit.

As the fox increased the tempo of his stroking, he suddenly felt a twitch unlike any other he had ever felt before. This twitch was stronger, more pleasurable, his legs almost weakened. "Could it be?" He asked himself. His hand started to stroke at a frenzy and he felt those same waves of pleasure, stronger than ever.

Despite this, his eyes still focused on the video. By now, the mouse had pulled out and was giving the squirrel's ass and back a moneyshot. The video ended with both actors panting and a close up shot of the squirrel's cum-streaked ass.

But Tails' end had not yet come yet he could feel it around the corner. Just a few more strokes and...

"UUUUNNNNNN!"

His dick gave off the most powerful and pleasurable twitch he had ever felt. A huge blob of thick, rich, white cum shot out of his tip with such force, it splattered against the wall. This was followed by multiple other spurts, seven in total; all had hit the wall. They were soon followed by a few dribbles which just dripped down into the tub.

Tails' eyes were wide and his breathing was ragged. He still had not let go of his pulsing dick as he recovered from what was his best orgasm yet.

"Good... Lord." The fox whispered as he found his voice again. He looked at the wall, stained with his sperm. Slowly, he let go of his dick and extended an index finger towards his cum, flicking off a sample. He rubbed it with his thumb.

"That's... really viscous. And really sticky." He parted his fingers and observed the trail of cum in between. "Pure white. Not a trace of grey or colourless." Then he wiped the cum on his leg. No way was he gonna taste it. He would let his girlfriend decide the taste herself.

Tails left his phone in the cabinet, picked up the handheld shower and turned it on. He used it to hose off the splotches of sperm on his wall. After they were all washed off did he turn the shower towards himself, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Sally is in for a big surprise when she comes over." He said to himself.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: There you have it, the first chapter of a story that is 100% lemons. It has been in the bowels of my dirty mind for quite some time it was driving me crazy. Feels good to finally get it out.**

 **Enjoy. ;-)**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	2. Who to choose

**A/N: Appreciated the positive reaction to chapter one.**

 **-XXX-**

The TV was on and a romantic movie was playing. But the couple on the couch were not even paying attention to the movie; instead they were preoccupied with each other.

Tails and Sally were in a heated make out session, having lost interest in the movie halfway through it. Mostly because when the protagonists started a make out scene, Tails arrogantly bragged that his kisses were better. It was all the first step of a plan to get Sally to put out. The chipmunk took the bait and challenged the fox to prove it.

So far, they had been going at it for five minutes and the furthest Tails had gone to being intimate was tongue wrestling. If he wanted Sally to know how deep he wanted to go, he was going to have to drop his inhibitions.

With a tentative hand, Tails gently brushed her breast. He half expected Sally to stop kissing him and swat his hand away. She did not, so that was a good sign. It emboldened him to fully indulge himself and he cupped the entire breast in his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Sally responded with a soft moan into his mouth.

So she was OK with him touching her boobs. What about her ass?

Tails turned his attention from her breasts and moved his hands to her thighs. In total contrast to being a princess, Sally's casual attires were always revealing. Her shirts and blouses were always generously parted in the middle to reveal some cleavage and her shorts and skirts always exposed some thigh. Today was no exception. Her excuse was that it was hot out. Well, given that it was summer, she had a plausible reason to dress like that. Just because she was a princess, does not mean she had to keep up appearances every moment of her life. Rapunzel walks barefooted and nobody says anything.

Anyways, back to the action. Tails slowly caressed her thigh, sneaking his way up to the hem of her shorts. Still, the chipmunk did not oppose his advances. He figured "what the hell" and went for it, moving his hand up Sally's ass and giving it a squeeze.

Still, Sally did nothing. In fact, she even did Tails one better and swung her leg over, straddling him. Tails took that as the green light to keep going. All fears evaporated and he leaned into it, his hands wandering all over the chipmunk's body, in particular, her tits and ass, touching, caressing, squeezing... it did not take long for him to get hard. He was sure Sally could feel it, as she was sitting directly on top of it, yet she did not comment. Maybe she was perceptive enough to know where this was going.

It was time to be less subtle and to be more direct.

Tails grabbed the shoulders of Sally's open waistcoat and pulled it down her arms, leaving her in her short sleeved crop-top; still green light. Inside, Tails was smiling in triumph. He grabbed its hem and made to remove that as well.

That was when she reacted and shrugged his hands away. She broke the kiss.

"Tails, what are you doing?"

Tails suddenly felt deflated as all his confidence left him. "Uh... I thought we'd go further than this." He felt like a socially awkward nerd who was taken pity on by a girl, only to jeopardise their budding friendship by trying to make things sexual between them.

"What, you thought we were gonna have sex?" Sally asked incredulously. "Tails, baby, I'm just not ready for that kind of step in our relationship."

"But... we've been dating for two months now. I mean, don't you think it's time our relationship got more intimate?" Tails tried to explain, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. It still felt weird to say it directly.

Sally frowned. "What? Tails, I dated Sonic for six months and never even showed him my boobs. What makes you think I would go all the way with you after just two months into our relationship?" the chipmunk countered with a question of her own. Of course, Tails failed to answer it, so she continued. "Besides, I'm the princess. I have to maintain a dignified figure."

Tails would have laughed if he were not so sexually frustrated. She definitely looked less dignified now, clad in only a crop-top and shorts that barely reached her knees. One would think she is not even a virgin to begin with. "You're also my girlfriend, Sal."

The chipmunk rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're just like Sonic, or any other boy. When you ask a girl out and she says 'yes', you only have one thing on your mind: 'when do I pull her panties off?' I thought you were different, Tails."

"Well, what do you expect? In any relationship, the girl always has to know that sooner or later, the topic of sex is gonna come up, especially when the relationship has been going on for as long as ours." Tails brought his hands up to gently rub Sally's arms, going all the way up to her shoulders and coming to rest on either side of her cheeks. He looked straight into her blue eyes. "Sally, I really wanna do this with you."

That brought a sigh out of the chipmunk. She wrapped her own hands around Tails' and slowly lowered them. "Not every relationship ends in sex, Tails." Just then, her phone beeped. She got off her boyfriend and picked it from the table. It was a message from her mother. "I have to go. Royal classes."

Tails slumped in the couch, a dejected look on his face. "Fine."

Sally knew his current mood would not get an "I love you" out of him, so she did not bother saying it. She grabbed her car keys and headed for the door. Tails made no move to see her out, instead just staring at the TV with a scowl. She opened the door but before stepping out, wanted to at least show that she still cared about him, that this little fight was not the end of their relationship. "I'll see you later, K?"

The fox only grunted in response. Sally sighed in resignation as she stepped out, closing the door behind her.

The moment Tails heard her car drive away, did he finally let out his anger. "Fuck!" He punched a cushion in frustration.

The movie still played on, this time showing a couple making out, with the boy undoing the girl's clothes and the girl doing likewise. Tails angrily turned off the TV. It was as if the movie was mocking him that he did not get some.

Now he fully understood why Sonic broke up with Sally before. Sonic had always told him that they broke up because of certain disagreements he never mentioned. Now, he understood what those "disagreements" were. Eventually Sonic started dating Amy, a girl that was all too happy to spread her legs for him.

That was two years ago, when Sally was eighteen. She had been single ever since... until Tails asked her out and she accepted.

But like Sonic, Tails was a person who believed in sexual relationships. To him, no relationship could survive without sex. If a couple were spending their "quality time" just talking and making out without any form of sexual activity, a relationship always tended to stagnate and become bland... at least from his perspective. Sally might think their relationship was still going strong but to Tails, it was stagnating. He saw sex as the only way to stir it up again; Sally thought otherwise. And if Sally was not going to put out, then he might as well break up with her. But he could not bring himself to do it. If he did, not only would he break her heart, he would also prove Sally right that all boys are merely after sex in every relationship.

He still loved Sally, but he also had his sexual needs to think about. If Sally was not going to satisfy them...

Tails sat up as an idea crept into his mind. An idea that would leave both parties getting what they want. Sally would still remain a virgin and Tails would still get to lose his virginity. Everybody would win.

"Maybe, just maybe... I could cheat on Sally."

Only when saying it out loud, did Tails feel like a jerk. But his sexual urges were getting the better of him. If his girlfriend was not putting out, then he would find another girl who will. But the question was, who?

That was something he would have to worry about later. Now, he had the issue of his still hard dick in his pants. Like seriously, Sally was sitting right on top of it. She could feel his heat, his arousal, yet she still had the gall to say no and just walk away? Even when she refused the sex, could she not have at least taken care of him? Maybe give him a blowjob, handjob, something; another reason that all but reaffirmed his decision to cheat on her.

"Sorry, Sally. I love you, but you've forced my hand."

 **-XXX-**

Yep. His hand was forced, alright.

That night saw Tails once again seated at his laptop, in the nude, streaming yet another porno. This one involving a muscular lion sharing his dick with two thick cheetahs. One was bouncing up and down his dick while the other squatted over his face as he licked her pussy.

Tails slowly stroked his dick, which was already oozing a good amount of pre-cum. He had to go slow, as it was more sensitive this time and it twitched frequently.

Tails' had cranked the volume up so the entire room was filled with the erotic sounds of the video. He was glad to be living alone, as no one other than himself could hear the moaning, slapping and slurping.

The camera zoomed in on the lion's mouth as his tongue continued to lick away at the cheetah's clit. Then she gave off a loud moan and squirted her love juices into the lion's open mouth, with a few stray drops landing on his muzzle and chest.

That proved to be a massive turn on for Tails, as his hand tightened around his shaft and his stroking increased in speed. He let out a moan as his climax edged ever closer.

The cheetahs then got off the lion and knelt before him, preparing for the moneyshot as he jerked off. His cum shot out into their mouths with some getting onto their faces. The cheetahs cleaned off his dick together and then started to lick the stray shots of cum off each other's faces.

Tails let out a loud moan as his dick twitched and his cum shot out with greater force than usual. But his eyes were glued to the video; he did not glance under the table to witness his sperm shooting out. He kept stroking until his dick gave off its final pulses and the last drops of cum dripped onto the floor, missing his cum towel. When he finished, he finally relaxed and slumped into the chair.

The familiar feeling of post-masturbation disgust once again settled on him. Of course he would not have done this if Sally had just been a good girlfriend and put out. All this was her fault. She had better not blame him when he starts cheating on her and she finds out.

Tails laughed to himself. Was he really that confident that he could find the girl to give him pussy just like that? It was definitely gonna be harder than he thought.

When he felt comfortable to move again, he pulled out two tissues from the box and wiped his dick. As he glanced at his cum-stained towel under the table, he was surprised to see that other than the towel, the wall was also stained with fresh splotches of his sperm. He had almost forgotten that his new diet not only increased his sperm count but also the power of his ejaculation.

While Tails marvelled at this, he was also gonna have to clean that up. He pulled out three more tissues and wiped his sperm off the wall. He tossed the used tissues into the bin, before walking to his bed and getting under the covers.

While saying "cheating on Sally" was easy, actually doing it was hard.

For starters, finding the ideal girl to do it with. Most people considered Tails to be a stereotypical nerd: socially awkward, especially around girls but it was quite the opposite. He was actually pretty good at talking to girls. Some of his peers in high school were girls and he occasionally ran into a few. But he could not just say "hey, **(insert girl name here)** , wanna go have sex?"

Not only that, but Tails had a very picky mindset on the type of body the girl he sleeps with should have. It was no secret, judging from the types of porn videos he watched that he was attracted to thick girls; the bustier and curvier, the better. Those were the kinds of girls he wanted to take his virginity from him. Despite Sally's own curves, which were still enticing enough, she was not really up to Tails' standards. He only knew two women who fit that bill.

The first was Vanilla, the mother of one of his friends. Sure, she was twenty years older than him but that still did not stop Tails from lusting after her. In spite of how shameful it felt to admit it, she was the cause of his thick girl fetish. She was widowed; her husband passed away with a severe bout of pneumonia long before they knew each other. And since she made no attempt to get back into the dating world (as far as he knew), she would not feel any guilt of infidelity if he chose to sleep with her. Tails smiled to himself. He could already imagine her on top of him, fully naked as she bounced up and down his dick while he squeezed her enormous breasts and spanked her luscious ass.

But unfortunately, Vanilla was very moral. Tails could not imagine her readily agreeing to have sex with him. Worst case scenario, she could say no and snitch to his mother. The last thing he wanted was his parents knowing about his sexual urges. He was never given "the talk" since he was precocious enough to find out about the birds and the bees on his own. Anyways, he could only imagine the type of scenario that would play out if he asked Vanilla: she would mention their age difference, pointing out that if word got out, she would be seen as a paedophile and be sent to jail, regardless if it was his idea. Then she would also give him a boring lecture about sex, restraint, waiting until marriage... he did not need all that noise. So Vanilla was ruled out; which left him with girl number two:

Rouge.

She was the perfect choice for Tails. Not only did she have the body, but she also had the sexual experience. Sure, Vanilla boasted a thicker body, but Rouge was definitely uninhibited when it came to sex. There was no way Tails could imagine something like "age" or "immorality" get in the way of Rouge's sex life. She had her many sexual trysts to prove it; and that was one of the issues the fox had to address. It was no secret that the bat had many sexual partners. Most people would consider her promiscuous or just a dirty slut. Maybe that was also what Tails thought, since he was just considering her for sex. Given her sex life, a logical person would assume she's a prostitute carrying a disease but Tails was looking beyond that. They were friends... of sorts but Tails could not help but feel that she wanted to go a step further.

In the first seven months after his birthday, most of their conversations never failed to have Rouge throwing in teasing remarks or sexual innuendos. Every time they texted over the phone, Rouge never failed to send him provocative photos; there were never nudes but ranged from pictures of her dressed in sleeveless crop-tops and bum-shorts to pictures of her in her bras and panties, all of which came with the caption "when you're ready". But that was when Tails' mind was still innocent

Well, now Tails was ready.

If that was not enough, one time, when she had a little too much to drink, she claimed to have a boy crush on him and wanted to be his first.

Looks like she would get her wish.

But Tails could not prematurely get his hopes up. It was, after all, in Rouge's nature to sexually tease someone just for the fun of it. Of course, her sex life said otherwise, but there was no guarantee that she would all too gladly accept sleeping with him.

Still there was no harm in trying. What's the worst that could happen?

Well, she could say no, humiliate him in front of his friends as well as hers, and make him feel so ashamed of showing his face in public ever again.

That worst case scenario was enough to have Tails resign himself to remaining a virgin until Sally gave him the say so. No! He would not just back down based on what his imagination is telling him. But rather, what Rouge herself would tell him.

Rolling over in his bed, Tails reached for his phone on the nightstand. He opened his messaging app and scrolled down until he reached Rouge's chat. His finger tapped her icon and the chat opened. Their last conversation was two days ago and it was merely about Rouge asking for assistance on how to fix a minor problem on her laptop. Ever since Rouge stopped her teasing, their conversations had become so few and far between, the fox wondered if the provocative photos were the basis for starting one in the first place.

Tails activated the keypad, typed in a "hey" and hit "send". Then, he waited.

A minute passed. Nothing. Two minutes. Still nothing. Three. Four. Five...

It became clear that she was not online. Maybe she was already asleep. Or her phone was dead. Or she had left it in another room. His dirty mind suggested she had most likely invited one of her sexual partners over for a night of hot sex and she was simply ignoring her phone. But whatever the reason, it did not appear as if she was going to answer anytime tonight.

With a sigh –he did not know whether it was of relief or resignation- Tails locked his phone, put it back on his nightstand and tried to sleep but he could not. His mind was screaming at him for what he had just set in motion: _inevitably, tomorrow she's gonna find your text and when she replies, will you have the guts to tell her what's on your mind?_

Sleep eventually overcame him. As he drifted, he left his ears perked up, in the slim hope that his phone beeped to notify him of a new message.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: OK, first off, I know I promised some of you (who will remain nameless) that this chapter would start the lemon-fest. Well, sorry to postpone. To be honest, I had different other ideas for how this chapter would end and this one I've chosen isn't even sitting well with me. I have half a mind to rub it off and put in another one of the many ideas I have but that would mean more work. I've already rewritten this chapter like five times already. Anyways, I hope you like what you're getting now, coz this is just a tip of the iceberg.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	3. Virgin No More (Tails x Rouge)

**A/N: OK. Now the lemons can begin.**

 **-XXX-**

The next morning, Tails woke up in a surprisingly calmer state of mind. Of course his first instinct was to check his phone for a reply from Rouge but that would just show how desperate he was. Plus, he did not really think texting him back was the first thing on Rouge's mind that morning.

The fox got out of bed and stretched himself, feeling his stiff joints pop. Still naked, he was sporting a pretty large and painful morning wood which he went and relieved in the bathroom. He then put on his boxers and went downstairs to get breakfast started. Since he lived alone, he did not have to worry about total decency; he could waltz around the house in the buff without a care in the world but that made him feel a tad uncomfortable whenever he did it in the daytime. But at night, no problem.

Later, as he mixed ingredients together for pancakes, he still thought about the impending conversation he would eventually have with Rouge. How was he going to bring up the topic of sex without making it feel weird? Tails just shrugged and poured his mixture into a frying pan. He was not going to spend the duration it would take for her to reply thinking about it. In fact, he was thinking about playing the ignore game with his phone: he would not touch his phone, much less even look at it throughout.

Most people would think it would be very difficult for a teenager to keep his hands off his phone but luckily, Tails had other activities to take his mind off the text.

 **-XXX-**

After breakfast, Tails took a shower and spent the entire morning in his garage, which he had converted into his mini workshop/lab. After graduating from high school, Tails' parents bought him a house of his own and he used the garage as the base of a small business he started. With his knowledge of mechanics and engineering surpassing most people, he was able to build various mechanical equipment and spare parts, which he sold online. With his equipment boasting better upgrades and durability than what was normally offered, he was making some pretty decent money. Sure, his parents still sent him a pretty high monthly allowance but he could not always rely on one source of money.

When it was noon, Tails went back to the kitchen to prepare lunch. He opted to make spaghetti and meatballs. As he waited for the spaghetti to boil, he could have sworn he heard the familiar message beep of his phone coming from his bedroom. That was the first time he had thought about his phone since morning. Now, the beep brought back all his inhibitions and all of a sudden, he was scared to go upstairs, retrieve his phone and check Rouge's reply. But he realized he was being silly. This _was_ what he wanted, after all.

With a deep breath, Tails went upstairs to his room, where he saw his phone lying on the nightstand, in the exact same position he had left it in last night. He walked over and picked it up, staring at the black screen. The notification light blinked steadily, indicating that he had indeed received a message.

 _Calm down, Tails. Maybe it's not even Rouge. Maybe it's Sonic. Or one of your friends from school. Or Mom. There's no need to overreact._

With a shrug, Tails pressed the power button and his screen came to life. He could see the message icon on his notifications bar. Not wanting to stall anymore, he input his password and swiped his finger down, dropping the notifications bar. His heart seemed to beat faster when he saw the message icon replaced with a picture of Rouge.

Tails' thumb seemed to tremble as he tapped her picture. His mind was telling him that he was being too dramatic, as if he had already asked Rouge to have sex with him and the message was the reply. When her chat finally opened, he saw that Rouge had left him three messages:

" _Hi, foxboy."_

He hated that nickname.

" _Sorry I didn't reply earlier. I left my phone on the charger last night and I basically ignored it this whole morning."_

 _Likewise. I wonder what you were doing last night while your phone was charging,_ Tails thought. His dirty mind suggested the idea of Rouge simply ignoring him as she was probably writhing and moaning under the belly of one of her sexual partners. The idea of having sex with Rouge just soon after she had lain with another Mobian disgusted Tails. He dismissed the idea and looked at her final message.

" _So, what's up?"_

Tails' fingers seemed to freeze when he saw that Rouge was still online. It sort of put some pressure on him to muster a quick reply, lest he kept her waiting. But he did not really know how to start the conversation.

His phone chimed again and he saw that Rouge had sent him another message: _"I'm waiting, foxboy."_ It was followed by a Purple Heart emoji.

Something about the emoji gave him some confidence. His thumbs found their flexibility as he began to type. "You remember those provocative photos you used to send me?" He wanted to continue and mention the captions but he was saving that for later.

Rouge took two full minutes before replying: _"Yes. I thought you didn't like me doing that."_

"I didn't say that." That was an easy reply.

" _OK. So why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"_

Now Tails could mention the caption. "Usually you sent them with a caption that said 'when you're ready'." He sent that message and followed it up with another one. "Well, now I'm ready." A deep blush settled on Tails' cheeks when he sent that.

Rouge's reply was a dozen laughing emojis. Tails did not reply yet as he figured she was not done yet. Then, a text appeared.

" _Aw, my little foxboy is growing up and thinks he's ready for the big step."_

Again with that nickname. "Don't call me foxboy." He texted.

" _Why not? It's a cute nickname for an equally cute fox."_

 _Thank God she's not here,_ Tails thought as his blush turned more crimson.

Rouge followed up with another text. _"But do you really think you could handle me, Tails?"_

Now she's using my real name. Tails did not really take that as a good sign, as it showed that maybe she was now serious. Suddenly being called "foxboy" was not such a bad thing anymore. Once again, the pressure to reply quickly weighed on him. His quick thinking brain was working up a reply faster than Sonic could run. He managed to piece one together.

"There's only one way to find out." In a bid to show how confident he was, Tails added a winking emoji at the end of the text.

Once again, Rouge replied with laughing emojis before sending her next text. _"I don't think you're ready."_

Whatever confidence Tails was building up instantly left him. "Then why the hell were you sending me those photos?" He hoped he sounded aggressive.

Tails had to wait five whole minutes before Rouge replied _"It's just my nature, OK? I like teasing boys and men with my body and since you had reached that age when your hormones are raging, I just saw you as the perfect mark."_

The young fox felt like he had been slapped. "So, even if you felt like it, you wouldn't sleep with me coz all you wanted to do was 'play' with me?" It felt weird to write that but he was beyond caring now.

" _Aw, Tails. When you put it that way, it just sounds hurtful."_

OK, now Tails was feeling annoyed. "You know what, forget it. Forget I even asked you for this. Let's just get on with our lives and pretend this never happened." He sent the message, exited the app and locked his phone, tossing it on his bed. He laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. Strangely though, he was not feeling in the least bit upset.

Rouge might have rejected him but he was glad to have gotten that off his chest. It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off him and he could once again see the world more clearly.

The downside however, was that he was still going to remain a virgin. And he was still going to be relieving his sexual urges by watching pornography.

He had another alternative but it disgusted him to no end: he could always pick up a prostitute.

He had the money to do so but there were a few hiccups. First, he could not get within twenty feet of a bar or brothel without someone easily identifying him as a minor. His young and innocent face was a dead giveaway. Second, despite their degrading job, some prostitutes actually had a sense of pride and would not allow themselves to be dominated by a young teenager, especially one that is not even eighteen; and a virgin, no less. There was also the fact that given his age, they would probably underestimate him; clearly a sixteen year old can't be as good in bed as a full grown man. And thirdly, even though he had never used one before, Tails disliked condoms. Everyone knew that sex with a prostitute should always be done with protection. If he was going to have sex, he did not want to feel it through a rubber.

But even if he overcame those hiccups, Tails would not allow himself to sink to that level. As much as he wanted to lose his virginity, he was not just going to let any street whore take it.

 _But given Rouge's sex life, she could be no different from a street whore._

Tails laughed at his little joke. Just then, his nose picked up the faint sounds of burning and he shot out of his bed. He had completely forgotten about his spaghetti! The fox bolted out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 **-XXX-**

Luckily, Tails had arrived just in time, as the spaghetti was only just beginning to burn. He was able to have a good lunch and afterwards, contemplated on returning to the garage and continuing his work. But after that conversation he had with Rouge, he did not really feel like working. Maybe a video game would put him in good spirits.

Tails spent the rest of the afternoon playing a war game he had recently downloaded **(you choose)**. After he finished it, he looked at the time on his phone and was surprised to see that it was 5:45. He had been gaming for almost four hours.

"Time does fly when you're having fun."

He went downstairs and ate the reheated leftovers of lunch for dinner. Then he went back into his room and opted to play the game's survival version. For the complete gaming experience, he played while wearing his Bluetooth headphones. As a result, he was completely out of touch with the real world; such that he did not hear anything when an intruder unlocked his door and entered his house.

Tails was busy struggling in the game, he did not notice that he was no longer alone in the room. He was too busy shooting for his virtual life, totally oblivious that his real one might have been in danger. Just as his character was overwhelmed, the fox felt two arms hug him from behind. He screamed so loud, he could hear himself through his headphones as he shot out of his chair. On instinct, he spun around, a clawed hand at the ready... only to be stopped mid-strike when a feminine hand wrapped around his wrist. Tails found himself staring at the teal eyes and smirking face of a familiar bat.

"If I were a robber with more hostile intentions, you'd be dead by now."

Tails recovered from his initial shock and wrenched his arm free and took off his headphones. "Rouge! What are you doing here?" He turned back to his game, only to see that he was long dead. "Besides ruining my game."

Rouge rolled her eyes but retained her smirk. "You were gonna lose, regardless." She took a few steps closer to the fox.

"How did you even get in here?" Tails clearly remembered locking his door.

"I picked your lock." Rouge bluntly replied. "You know, if you're gonna spend your evening cooped up in your room with headphones on, a simple lock isn't gonna keep you safe. I should know, I've exploited this situation countless times."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Tails spoke without sincerity. "Now, why are you here?"

The bat's smirk turned more seductive. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot about our conversation this afternoon.

Tails' eyes widened when she mentioned that. He had made to forget all about that and it worked. Now, being reminded about it, by the same Mobian he had talked about it with gave him a lump in his throat. "B-but I thought you said n-no."

Rouge giggled. "I didn't say no. I said I _didn't think_ you were ready to handle me."

Tails briefly stared into space as he recalled that part of their conversation. Rouge had simply stated her opinion and had not given him a direct answer. Still, there was another part to clear up. "What about what you said about the photos? That it's just in your nature to tease males?"

"Well, it is. But you're an exception." Rouge said as she kept walking towards the fox, adding a little sway of her hips.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" Tails stammered.

His question brought out another chuckle from Rouge. "Unlike you, I only tease other males and leave it at that. But I don't sleep with them." With that, she closed the distance between them.

Tails' heart skipped a beat and the lump in his throat grew, rendering him completely speechless. His shock only grew when Rouge was in his personal space, her breasts just brushing against his chest. She had deliberately left the top buttons of her blouse open, exposing more cleavage than necessary. Tails' rapidly falling will was urging him not to drop his eyes, to keep on maintaining eye contact with the seductive bat but once he felt the softness of her breasts against his chest, he could not help it and dropped his eyes.

"Works every time." Rouge smiled to herself.

Tails averted his blue eyes, once again staring into Rouge's teal ones. He managed to swallow the lump in his throat long enough to speak. "S-so you really wanna... h-have sex with me?"

"You catch on quick, foxboy." Rouge replied. "I've wanted to for a while now. That's why I was sending you those photos. And when you sent me that text saying you were ready... well, I just couldn't contain myself. I almost wanted to come over right away."

Tails' eyes widened in surprise; even more so when he saw a blush forming on her cheeks. During the time that he had known Rouge, he had never seen her this open, nor had he seen her blush before. Usually she was confident and domineering. But now, he was seeing a different side of her, a side she probably showed to a select few. He had to admit, it was nice to see her bring her walls down for him. It helped to relieve his inhibitions.

Which was why he surprised even himself by making the first move. He brought his hands up to Rouge's cheeks, leaned in and gently brought his lips to hers. A small part of him thought she might pull back and reveal all that as one big farce -the bat was deceptive that way- but Rouge returned the kiss, if not with more zeal than him. Her lips were soft and slightly sticky from her cherry flavoured lip gloss. She pressed her body more firmly against Tails and the fox enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his chest.

The kiss then deepened, with Tails' mouth opening and Rouge's tongue darting in, wrapping around his own. In the heat of the moment, the fox ran a tentative hand up Rouge's waist, moving towards her breast.

But Rouge pulled away first and pushed on Tails' chest. He fell backwards, straight onto his bed. He looked up at the bat who gave him a seductive look.

"Tell me, foxboy, was that your first kiss?"

Tails shook his head. "No."

That reply caught Rouge off guard. "Then who was your first kiss?"

"Sa-" Tails quickly stopped himself before he answered. He suddenly remembered Sally and the relationship they had. She might not give him sex but he still loved her. Rouge did not know about the relationship and he could not tell her. She would put two and two together and find out that he and Sally are dating and that this whole get together is him being unfaithful. She could tell the chipmunk and he would be screwed –no pun intended.

"Some girl back in high school." He would leave it at that. He did not want to weave anymore lies.

Luckily Rouge bought it. "But you're still a virgin, right?"

There, Tails could not lie. "Yes."

"Good. That'll make this more fun." With that, Rouge began to undo her blouse. She went at an agonizingly slow pace, all the while still giving Tails a seductive look. Her eyes momentarily dropped down to his crotch area and smirked when she saw a bulge slowly forming.

Rouge finally undid the last button but held her blouse closed. She then turned her back on Tails and let it fall, leaving her in a pink bra. Looking back at him, the bat could see his frustrated look at being denied a view. _Don't worry, foxboy. You'll get to see eventually_.

With her back still turned, Rouge undid her jeans' button and zipper. She hooked her fingers into the waistline of her pants and slowly slid them down, deliberately bending over in the process and sticking her ass out to Tails. She wore a pink thong with the string barely hiding her now puffy pussy lips. Still bent over, Rouge glanced back at Tails and smiled when she saw his eyes glued to her ass. She straightened up and kicked her pants and shoes away.

"Like what you see, foxboy?"

Tails could only mutter a drone-like "uh huh" as the seductive bat sashayed towards him, putting a bit more sway to her hips. Glancing at his crotch, she could have sworn the bulge doubled in size. _I wonder what he's packing in there_. "Well, aren't you also gonna get undressed? Or you prefer to do it with your clothes on?"

"Uh, r-right." The fox got up from the bed and hastily pulled his t-shirt over his head. He then kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. His erect dick formed a tent in his boxers, more pronounced than before. He felt a bit uncomfortable, standing in front of a woman with a bulge in his boxers. With trembling fingers, he hooked his fingers into the waistline, but Rouge stopped him.

"Not yet." She once again pushed him onto his back on the bed and then crawled over him. Straddling him right on top of his bulge, Tails could feel the heat of her sex merging with his own. Glancing at Rouge's crotch, he could just make out a wet patch on the front of her thong.

"This is way better than the photos."

"Oh, you have seen nothing yet." Rouge said seductively. Reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra but held it against her boobs. Her lustful grin widened when she felt Tails' dick pulse from under her. She finally dropped her bra, giving the young fox his first live sight of boobs.

Tails' breath caught as he beheld his first breasts. In addition to being huge, they were perfectly round. Her erect nipples pointed out and he could not resist. Acting on his own initiative, he grabbed the gorgeous mounds of flesh, his touch alternating between gentle caressing to rough squeezing. He found out that Rouge had very sensitive nipples and he took delight in caressing and pinching them. In response, Rouge softly moaned and arched her back. Looks like he had already found her weakness.

"OK... that's enough." The bat moaned out, pushing his hands away. "Now it's time for the real fun."

Rouge slid down Tails' legs, rubbing her hands down his furry chest, his underdeveloped abs and to the bulge in his boxers that was repeatedly pulsing, like it had a mind of its own. Hooking her fingers in the boxer's waistline, Rouge slowly slid them down his legs. Tails' dick sprang out, pointing straight up the ceiling.

Rouge could not hide her gasp of surprise as she saw Tails' fully erect nine inch dick. She had to admit, he was bigger than any man she had ever slept with. "Wow. Had I known this was what you were packing, I would have had sex with you months ago." She wrapped her fingers around his impressive shaft and slowly stroked it. She was rewarded with a soft moan from Tails as he was pleasured by a hand that was not his own. He bucked his hips upward and a dribble of pre-cum began to ooze from its head. The bat licked her lips and opened her mouth, preparing to take Tails' dick in.

Tails could not believe it. Not only was he going to lose his virginity, he was also going to get his first blowjob. The moment his dick's bulbous head disappeared into Rouge's mouth, he automatically thrust upwards. Slowly by slowly, the bat took the rest of his shaft into her mouth until he could feel its head hitting the back of her throat. But she had not taken all of it; maybe about six inches. It made the young fox beam with pride knowing that his dick could fill a girl's mouth and still have some of it remaining outside.

Rouge slowly started to bob her head up and down. She had never worked with a dick that big before. Her mouth was stretched to levels she had never been stretched before. _I wonder how my pussy will take it_ , she thought. She momentarily glanced up at Tails, who had his eyes closed and was silently moaning. His chest heaved with every breath he took. As she continued to suck him, his dick oozed out generous amounts of pre-cum into her mouth. She was surprised at its taste.

With a loud pop, Rouge released his dick from her mouth, coated in her saliva. "Your pre-cum tastes kinda sweet, Tails. How do you get it to taste like that?"

"I eat lots of fruit." Tails replied bluntly but inwardly, he was beaming. Looks like his fruits theory was proven correct.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be just as sweet somewhere else." Tails looked up at her when she said that. Rouge winked at him and got off the bed. Once again she turned her back at him and slid her thong to the floor, the last piece of clothing she had on. Once more, she bent over and stayed like that for longer than was necessary.

Tails swallowed and his heartbeat accelerated as he beheld his first pussy and ass. Rouge had the perfect body ever girl would kill for. Her breasts, with their huge cup size, so perfectly rounded and firm. Her thick hips, thighs and ass, so well sculpted. At that moment, he could not imagine losing his virginity to anyone else.

Rouge crawled back onto the bed and straddled him once again. She lifted herself up so that his dick hovered just above her wet pussy. She grabbed it to keep him on target and rubbed its head against her wet folds. Then she looked straight into Tails' eyes and for a brief moment of sincerity, said to him, "you know... I've never really slept with a virgin before. And I'm really honoured you chose me to take it."

Tails was surprised to hear such words coming from the likes of Rouge. But his reply was just as warm. "I'm glad it's with you."

With the mushy moment now passed, Rouge could wait no longer. She slowly started to sink down onto him. Rouge had to admit, she was finding it rather hard to take him in. To imagine, something she easily did with non-virgins, she was having a hard time doing with a virgin. First, the head went in, followed by the rest of the shaft. The bat moaned as she felt her pussy stretched to its limits. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she finally made contact with Tails, groin. Tails' eyes were glued to her pussy, watching intently as she took his dick into her, never blinking the whole way as she finally took his virginity.

Placing her hands on his chest, Rouge slowly started to move up and down. Tails found the feeling pleasant beyond compare. The way her tight walls squeezed around his length, the way his tip repeatedly hit her cervix. He indulged himself by grabbing Rouge's breasts, in particular, her nipples. He had found out how sensitive they were and was going to exploit them. Pinching them brought a moan out of the bat, which did not coincide with her slowly increasing thrusting.

With the way Rouge was moaning, Tails was finding it hard to believe that it was he who was losing his virginity. All he released was the occasional moan whenever his dick twitched inside her, or when Rouge's walls squeezed him tighter than usual. As for Rouge, she was already moaning like they had gone at it for hours. She had never been fucked with anything as big as Tails' dick before, not by any man or sex toy. Usually she was the dominant one when it came to sex and she was the one who brought out the orgasm first. This time the tables had turned. She was the one who looked like cumming first.

Having had his feel of squeezing Rouge's boobs, Tails now moved to squeezing her ass. Grabbing both cheeks in his hands, he pushed against Rouge's thrusting as a way to get her to move faster. She obliged him and sped up, her ass making a light slapping sound whenever she collided with Tails' waist. Her moans increased in volume and frequency, turning Tails on further.

Rouge's movements became more pronounced as she literally bounced on Tails' dick. The room was soon filled with the sexy sounds of skin slapping against skin, the creaking of the bed and the sexy moans of two horny lovers, Rouge's being the louder ones.

Eventually, she could feel it coming. An orgasm no man or sex toy could ever give her. "Tails... ugh... I'm getting close..." Her moans escalated into pleasurable gasps. Then right before Tails' eyes, it happened. Rouge arched her back and screamed her orgasm to the ceiling. Her pussy's slick walls contracted rhythmically around Tails' dick. A flow of her juices leaked out of her pussy, running down Tails' groin and onto the sheets.

With the way Rouge was squeezing him, Tails' own release was threatening to burst forth. But he was faced with a different problem. Rouge was so deep in her orgasm, she had not stopped thrusting; a few more thrusts and he would explode inside her and she would no doubt fall pregnant. He was not ready to deal with becoming a father so soon in his life... _even though I could probably support a child_. No! For the first time in his hormone-addled mind, his logic trounced his horniness.

"Rouge... I'm gonna cum... get off!" He moaned out.

Even though she was deep in Orgasmland, Tails' voice still managed to reach out to the small part of her that still saw sense. She had not taken the pill and she did not want to get pregnant. Her career always came first in her life and it did not require her taking maternity leave at twenty-six.

Rouge raised herself higher, allowing Tails' dick to slip out of her, followed by a small shower of her juices. She collapsed on top of her lover, breathing heavily as she recovered. As her mind settled, she once again became aware of where she was, the warm body of the fox under her, the hot, sticky dick nestled between her ass-cheeks...

She suddenly remembered that Tails had not cum yet; and this was all about him. "Tails, could you sit up?" She requested as she got off him.

Tails did as he was asked and sat on the edge of the bed. Rouge opened his legs and got in between them. The fox's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do.

Lifting her breasts, Rouge sandwiched Tails' dick in her cleavage. Tails softly moaned as he felt his dick enveloped in the warmth of her huge breasts. She started to move them up and down, and whenever his tip appeared from her cleavage, she would give it a lick or a suck. His previously declining orgasm returned with a vengeance and pretty soon, Tails was moaning loudly and fisting the sheets.

Rouge could see that Tails was getting close, as his dick started to ooze pre-cum at a faster rate than before. She smirked up at him.

"That's it, Tails. Let it all out." She cooed before taking his head into her mouth.

Hearing those words seemed to be the catalyst that finally pushed him over the edge. With a growl of pleasure, he thrust his hips out and exploded into Rouge's mouth. Rouge may have prepared herself to take his shots of cum but she definitely was not expecting him to cum with such force. The first three shots had already filled her mouth and her cheeks puffed out, yet he was still cumming! He was filling her mouth faster than she could swallow. She gave up and opened her mouth, letting a large helping of cum flow down her muzzle and onto her boobs. She released Tails' dick and was totally surprised when it twitched two more times, a few dribbles of his sperm dripping onto her breasts.

Tails finally recovered and, breathing heavily, sat up and beheld the bat kneeling at his dick. Her muzzle and breasts were totally plastered with his thick cum. She looked downright sexy like that and even sexier when her tongue darted out, licking what she could reach. Then she got to her feet.

"So, how was your first time, foxboy?"

At that point, Tails did not mind being called that. "Amazing." He breathed out.

Rouge giggled. "I'm glad you liked it." Then she turned towards the door. "Where is your bathroom?"

"First door to the right."

"Thanks." Rouge then walked out of the room, once again giving her hips an extra sway.

When he heard the bathroom door close, Tails got up and walked to the table where his laptop and trusty box of tissues lay. He pulled out three tissues and wiped the remnants of pussy juice, saliva and excess cum off his dick. Tossing the used tissues in the bin, he returned to the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. A huge grin of satisfaction crossed his face as he revelled in the knowledge that he was no longer a virgin.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Well, that was fun. Granted it turned out longer than I expected –like** _ **really**_ **long, nearly twice as what I had initially planned. There was, of course, a moment when I had to erase an entire sex scene coz it appeared... more romantic for Rouge's standards. Then again, I see very little difference from what I have written here. Anyways, enjoy ;-)**

 **J.W.H.10**


	4. Bunny Bath (Tails x Vanilla)

Tails was not in the least bit surprised when he woke up alone in his bed. Rouge was nowhere to be seen. He looked to the floor and saw that her clothes were gone, which all but confirmed that she had left. She did however, leave him a small gift.

Getting up off of his bed, the fox picked up the pink thong Rouge had left behind. It still had the smell of her pussy. He could not resist and brought it to his nose, deeply inhaling the musky scent. It not only drove his urges crazy, but also made his already rock hard dick twitch painfully. He was gonna have to take care of that.

Still holding the thong, Tails walked to his bathroom and stood at the toilet, aiming his dick in the bowl as he let out a stream of pee. After he finished, he glanced at his still hard dick. Sniffing the thong had made him horny and he needed release. Holding the crotch of the underwear to his nose with his left hand, the fox grabbed his dick with his right and started to stroke it. He closed his eyes and took a huge whiff of the musky underwear.

An image of Rouge popped into his head. She was lying on his bed, naked and had her legs spread impossibly wide. He had a clear view of the wet pink folds of her pussy and her puckered asshole.

With his eyes still closed, Tails turned the thong over and over, sniffing it everywhere, from the crotch to the string that entered her ass-crack. The mixed smells of pussy and ass had an intoxicating effect on him. He felt no different from a drug addict sniffing a line of coke. His stroking increased in speed as he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm...

"OOHHH!"

Tails moaned loudly at the ceiling as his dick pulsed, shooting out multiple spurts of his sperm. It might not have been as powerful as his previous orgasm last night, but it still felt nearly as pleasurable. He felt his dick give off six big pulses, followed by a few mini ones. When it was all over, the fox ceased his stroking and let out a few deep breaths.

Opening his eyes, Tails saw that once again, his shots did not go on target; instead of falling into the bowl, there were splotches of cum on the toilet's rim, the underside of the seat and cover, as well as on the porcelain container. He merely shrugged and rolled off some toilet paper, using it to wipe his cum off the toilet. He then rolled off some more, which he used to wipe his dick. When he finished, he tossed both used tissues into the toilet and flushed.

As he walked out of the bathroom, Tails once again glanced at Rouge's thong in his hand. He had just masturbated to a dirty thong! Now, he felt twice as much disgust as when he masturbated to regular porn.

 **-XXX-**

Five days passed after that night. Rouge had not texted him and he did not see any reason to text her first. He figured she was merely caught up in her work or was baiting him to make the first move of crawling back to her for another sexual favour. Well, Tails could have accepted the latter.

After jerking off to Rouge's thong in the bathroom, Tails had gone three days without masturbating again. During that time, he felt sexually fulfilled. It was, after all, the first days of his non-virginhood. But, on the fourth day, his horniness returned with a vengeance. On that day, he had masturbated three times: morning, noon and night. He had returned to jerking off to porn as Rouge's thong had started to stink and he was forced to wash it. But he still kept it, in a small box filled with foam peanuts.

Of course he still kept up his sex enhancing diets and workouts, partly to stay healthy and another, much larger part, to keep himself ready for the next time Rouge or, better yet, another girl-

The loud sound of his ringtone startled the fox out of his doze. He was sitting on his couch, watching a lame action movie. Even with its loud explosions and the melodramatic shouting of its actors –the fox dirtily suggested they might be porn stars looking for their big break in the wrong movie industry-, Tails was still able to almost fall asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the caller I.D., half hoping it might be Rouge. Instead, it was someone else: Vanilla.

Tails answered the call. "Hello?"

The sweet voice of the rabbit brought a smile to his face. _"Hey, Tails, sorry to bother you at such a late hour..."_

"No, it's totally fine. I'm sure it's something important." He really hoped it was.

" _Well, I don' know what the problem is but my car is leaking oil from the undercarriage. I was hoping you would come over tomorrow and take a look at it. If you're not busy, that is."_

"No, it's no problem. Of course I'll take a look at it. I'll be there first thing tomorrow."

" _That's great! Thank you so much, Tails."_

"Glad to help." He then hung up. It was nice to find something else to do other than sitting in his garage/workshop all day.

Getting up from the couch, Tails stretched himself and reached for the remote, turning the TV off. He trudged off upstairs; for the first time in a while, he did not feel like masturbating before bed.

 **-XXX-**

Tails pulled up in Vanilla's driveway in his and got out of his car, a BMW 4dr sedan. He was carrying his toolbox in one hand and his backpack behind; in case he needed to replace something, he always brought a few spare parts along with him. Approaching the door, he rang the doorbell. He waited for about a minute before the door opened and Vanilla herself greeted him.

"Tails! Right on time, as always."

But Tails was barely listening at all. Instead, he was staring at the rabbit's busty chest. She was clad in nothing more than a sports bra and yoga pants. The bra in particular was what caught the young fox's attention. It really pushed out her breasts more, making them appear even larger than they actually were.

Vanilla cleared her throat. "Um, come on in."

Tails snapped out of it and shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

He entered the house and Vanilla led the way into the kitchen. "I was just finishing up my morning exercise and was about to have my breakfast. Care to join me?"

Tails did not immediately respond. Instead, he was staring hypnotically at the rabbit's ass, which shook every time she walked. He quickly averted his eyes when Vanilla turned to look at him.

"Huh? Yeah, that would be nice." He answered absentmindedly. He had already had breakfast at his house.

Vanilla stopped to stare at him, slightly concerned. "You seem... distracted by something, Tails."

Tails found his cover story in the form of a vase collection on a shelf. "I was just admiring your ass- VASE! **(Pronounced v-ass. Get the dirty side of it?)**. Yeah, I was... admiring your vase collection." He sheepishly gestured towards the set of vases.

The rabbit chuckled. "But you've seen those everyday you visit. Haven't they lost their novelty to you?"

"No, you haven't- they haven't!" Tails cursed himself for making another Freudian slip. What was wrong with him? He had seen Vanilla countless times, practically grew up with her for some of his child life. He would always stay over at her place when both his parents were out of town. So he should definitely be accustomed to seeing her sexy body without drooling on his feet. Maybe it was the surge of hormones coursing through his system; or her revealing outfit.

Vanilla seemed to buy it, as she just shrugged. "OK, then. By the way, I'm pretty sure it's pronounced 'vase' **(VAYSE)**."

As they continued walking towards the kitchen, Tails once again resumed eyeballing the Vanilla's curvy ass. Maybe it was his dirty mind at work but he could have sworn Vanilla had now added more sway to her hips as she walked. Surely her ass was not shaking _that_ much. _Wait a minute. Did she just wag her tail at me?_

When they reached the kitchen, Vanilla gestured for him to sit at the table as she went to the stove, where she began to make pancakes. As she poured the mixture into the frying pan, she "accidentally" dropped a spoon. "Oops. Clumsy me." She bent over to pick it up.

Tails' eyes widened as he stared at Vanilla's ass. It seemed to almost double in size. She also seemed to be taking her time retrieving the spoon. And this time, the fox saw it: the wag of her tail. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. Could she be teasing him? Maybe. Maybe not. She was a moral woman, after all. But moral people can also suffer lapses.

 _I hope this is one ;-)_

Breakfast went off without a hitch, at least for Vanilla. For Tails however, it was filled with inappropriate stares at the rabbit's bust. Her sports bra was not doing him any favours, as it only hid a small portion of her huge boobs. He could also see her nipples poke through the fabric. Not to mention the sweat glistening off her boobs... Tails could already feel his dick stirring.

He was relieved to have finally finished his breakfast. Any more minutes and he would have lost it.

Vanilla took his empty plate and hers to the sink. "Now that your body is full of energy, why don't we go take a look at the car?"

 **-XXX-**

Tails placed a remote controlled car jack under Vanilla's car, a Lexus GX 460. After the jack raised the car, he could see a small puddle of oil under it. He got down on his back and slid under it from its front to look at the problem, disregarding getting his t-shirt dirty. It mattered not. It was an old shirt anyway.

"I see what the problem is. There's a leak under here. But it's nothing I can't handle, not to brag, by the way."

Vanilla giggled. "OK, then, I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the shower." With that, she left the fox alone in the garage.

"Alright then, let's see what we've got here..." Tails muttered to himself as he slid back out to retrieve his toolbox before sliding back under. It turned out to be a very delicate job. A minor slip and he would sever the oil pipe **(BTW I have no idea what a car's undercarriage looks like so I don't know where what is)**. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"I hope I'm not disturbing."

Tails slid out. "Oh, no, you're not..." his eyes went wide.

Vanilla had returned to the garage but this time, she was no longer wearing her sports bra and yoga pants. Instead, she was only clad in a bathrobe. But it was a rather skimpy bathrobe, as it barely reached her knees, showing off her long legs and thick thighs. He also saw that she had tied it rather loosely, as the middle parted generously, showing off more cleavage and breasts than was necessary.

"...disturbing at all." Tails finished with a hypnotic drone. She was, in fact, disturbing him. How could he concentrate with her revealing her most of her sexy body like that? "I thought you were in the shower."

"I was about to get in. But I thought you might get lonely all by yourself in here, working on that car without anyone to talk to." Vanilla sat herself down on a chair that was conveniently –or coincidentally- placed right in front of Tails.

"Um... d-don't worry about m-me, Vanilla. I-I'm used to working in solitude." Tails stammered out.

Vanilla leaned in from her chair. "Oh, I'm sure you... won't mind the company" Resting her hands on her thighs, her breasts seemed to almost want to leap out of her barely closed bathrobe. Any further and Tails might have seen a nipple.

"Uh... no, I wouldn't mind." Once again, Tails responded like he was hypnotised. This time, there was no denying it. Vanilla was definitely teasing him sexually.

He would have expected this sort of thing from Rouge. But those days ago with Rouge, it was different. Rouge was the kind of girl who wanted to be giving the boy a sexual surprise. In that way, she would be in complete control over the whole affair: who pleasures who orally and where, who gets to be on top, where the boy will jizz... it was that kind of control that made her such a blue balling teaser. The night she took his virginity, he had managed to avoid that level of teasing, mostly because he was the one who asked for her to have sex with him. But the bottom line was that Tails expected the day to end in sex; and it did, so Rouge could not have sprung any surprises.

But now, with Vanilla, he was caught completely off guard. He had expected to come over, fix her car and be on his way. He never thought such a simple task would suddenly take a detour into becoming a peep show and teaser.

Of course, Vanilla was his first choice to take his virginity. Not to mention she was the cause of his thick girl fetish. Just a few months after he turned sixteen, he was passing by her room when he found the door ajar. He had glanced in and his jaw dropped at what he saw: Vanilla, totally naked, applying body oil all over herself. That was the first time he saw a fully naked woman and at that moment, he could not have imagined anything so beautiful. Her whole body was perfect: her breasts, big, round and firm; her long legs, framed by thick shapely thighs that curved well to meet wide child bearing hips. All that beauty was further enhanced by the oil that made her body glisten.

She had been oblivious to him standing there, as she had her eyes closed. Then, she had turned around and bent over, presenting Tails with a magnificent view of her ass. It only got better when she oiled them up.

He did not know how long he had stayed there and stared at the naked, oily rabbit that day. But it was long enough for him to develop a crush on her. Long enough for that body to cast a spell on him.

But now, Tails could not allow that body to enchant him. He had to keep his cool. With a clear if his throat, he slid back under the car. It was relieving to once again return to his calm world of mechanics, where nothing would tease him into getting an erection.

The sound of Vanilla humming caught his ears. Initially, he ignored her but eventually, curiosity got the better of him. He was not that deep under the car so he raised his head to take a look at what the sexy rabbit milf was doing.

He was relieved to see that all she was doing was reading a novel. Nothing teasing about—

Wait. What was that?

Vanilla's posture, like her bathrobe, was totally inappropriate... at least for a woman. She sat with her legs spread. With the bathrobe not doing anything to hide it, Tails found himself staring at that spot between her legs.

His sharp eyes could easily make out her pussy, her outer labia glistening with her juices, the slit partly open, revealing the pink flesh inside, her clit, poking through the hood... Tails found himself getting hard. He could just make out a small tent forming at the crotch of his pants. No! He could not let Vanilla see that, even though her attention was on the novel. He had to avert his eyes...

Wait. Was that a trail of pussy juice running down her slit? In spite of himself, Tails squinted to get a better look.

Unfortunately for the young fox, he was so busy staring at Vanilla's pussy, he forgot what he was doing in the first place. He had forgotten that his arms were still raised and he was holding the oil pipe right on the leak. A sharp move of his arms later and the leak was widened. What turned out to be slow drips turned into a gush as Tails was sprayed with fuel.

"Oh, shit!"

Vanilla turned her attention from her novel and looked down at Tails. She saw him fumbling under the car. "Tails, is everything OK?"

Tails finally managed to pinch the leak closed. "Uh, yeah. Everything is fine. The leak just widened, that's all."

"Were you paying attention to what you were doing?" The rabbit giggled.

Tails however, did not find that funny in the least. _You flash me your pussy at the expense of your car? You prefer teasing me to your car's gas, huh? Hope you didn't fill up, coz your tank is gonna be near empty by the time I'm done repairing this leak._

"Yes, Vanilla, I was." He lied. "As long as I don't encounter anymore 'distractions', I should be done within the hour."

"What kind of distractions?" Oh, she was provoking him.

 _Your hot ass body._ "Um... other leaky... parts." _Leaky, huh? Are you trying to give yourself away?_

"OK. I'm sure you can handle them. A mechanic is very good with his tools, after all."

Tails looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. Vanilla just winked at him and sashayed out of the garage, once again swinging her hips.

 **-XXX-**

"OK, she's finished." Tails announced, walking out of the garage. "You no longer have to worry about that leak."

"Wonderful! Wow, Tails, you're really amazing beyond your age. You deserve a little something." Vanilla beamed.

Tails waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, that's not necessary. With you, Vanilla, it's on the house."

"Well, I can at least give you a shower. You're absolutely filthy." Vanilla gestured towards his stained fur and clothes.

Tails had almost forgotten that he had accidentally spilled oil on himself, courtesy of Vanilla's very own teasing. "Um...I really don't wanna mess up your shower."

"Oh, nonsense, Tails. The only thing you'll mess up is your car." Vanilla said, grabbing his arm. She began walking up the stairs, pulling the fox along with her. "It's the least I can do and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Tails shrugged and gave in. "OK." He had to admit, he could not get into his car covered in oil. He would ruin his seats.

Besides, what was so bad about a shower in the house of his crush?

They climbed up the stairs and Vanilla directed Tails to the bathroom, even though Tails already knew where it was.

"Just let me go get you some towels." She turned to go but turned back at the door. "Oh, and I'm gonna have to take your clothes and put them in the washing machine."

"OK. Do you mind?"

Vanilla laughed. "I didn't say _all_ your clothes. You can leave your boxers on."

Tails could tell that was the reply of a person who did not want to leave. Oh well, might as well give the satisfaction. He pulled off his t-shirt and handed it over. Then he turned his back on the rabbit and pulled down his jeans, leaving himself in his boxers. He still had the traces of a tent on his crotch so he did not want her to see it.

"Just wait for me to bring you those towels." With that, Vanilla walked out of the bathroom, carrying his dirty clothes.

Tails once again stared at her behind as she left. He watched the sway of her hips and the way her ass shook under her bathrobe. The robe's length itself was not doing him any favours as well, leaving a lot of her thighs exposed. It caused his dick to stir in his pants. He thought about jerking off in the shower to relieve himself, thinking he had to be careful not to leave any evidence of his sperm.

Vanilla came back carrying some folded towels in her hands. "There. I believe you're all set."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Good." Then, right before Tails' eyes, Vanilla untied and opened her robe.

Tails' eyes widened and his jaw hung open as the rabbit unceremoniously revealed her body to him. She casually shrugged the robe off her shoulders, letting it pool on the ground, as if she was the only one in there.

Although his horny mind was screaming _"drink that in,"_ his modesty stood first. He turned his head away. "Vanilla! What on Mobius are you doing?!"

Vanilla catwalked towards him, a smirk on her face. "I also want to take a shower. So I figured, 'why don't we shower together?'"

"B-b-b-but, it's just not right!" _What the fuck are you saying, man? Are you seriously gonna pass up this chance?_

Vanilla stood in front of him. "You certainly weren't thinking that when you were spying on me that other day."

Tails raised his head in surprise... and found himself staring at the sexy milf's exposed large bust. "W-w-what?"

Vanilla's smirk only widened. "Oh, don't play dumb with me, young man. I could hear your excited breathing." She placed her hands on her wide hips. "For a genius, you seem to forget we rabbits have very excellent hearing."

Tails was at a loss of words.

And, to add more wood to the fire of embarrassment... "I clearly heard your mispronunciation of vase as 'ass'."

He felt ashamed but also more intrigued at what the rabbit was going to do next. He honestly did not expect this from Vanilla, one of the most moral and upright Mobians he knew. Which was why it came as a surprise to him that if she knew that he was spying on her while she was indecent, why did she not rat him out to his mother?

"L-l-look, Vanilla, I-I I'm very sorry for doing that. It's just that you've got a very hot body and seeing you naked, I-I just couldn't resist and-" he stopped rambling when he saw that the rabbit was giggling into her hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Tails. It's perfectly normal for you. After all, you are at that age."

"Phew. Thanks for understanding." Tails felt relieved that Vanilla was keeping it between them and was not going to blackmail him. But in some way, he felt that she was also going to use this to her advantage... whatever she had planned.

Vanilla then stepped into the shower. "Now that that's out of the way, are you gonna come in and join me?"

Once again, Tails' mind found itself in that now-frequent battle between his horny mind and his moral one.

 _She might be tricking you to see just how much of a pervert you are. Leading you to believe she's playing your game, just waiting for the right moment to strike and BOOM! Instant humiliation._

That would make sense, what with all the teasing. But then again, Vanilla would never humiliate him. That was more of Rouge's level (and Rouge did not even do that!).

 _Don't listen to him! Vanilla is practically offering herself to you. She's known about your crush on her and is also aware of your body's urges at this age. Just go with it and who knows where this might lead up?_

Well, his horny mind did make a more compelling case. He was horny, attracted to Vanilla and there she was, standing naked in the shower and asking him to join her. He saw no greener lights than that.

Shy and eager at the same time, Tails slowly pulled his boxers down. He was well aware of his half erect dick; when half erect, his dick was about six inches. Stepping out of his boxers, he timidly joined Vanilla in the shower, self-conscious about his member.

But Vanilla did not seem to pay any attention to it. She simply turned the water on and waited for it to reach a suitable temperature. When she was sure it was hot enough, she stepped into the stream of water.

Tails could only stare as she cast a rather seductive figure as she stood in the water. The way she shut her eyes and ran her hands through her hair and down her ears, the way she curved one leg so that she stood on that leg's toes... it was as if she was baiting him to get even more excited. It was working. He felt his dick start to rise.

Eventually Vanilla stepped out, dripping. "Your turn."

Tails stiffly entered the water's streams. The hot water's needle-like sensation seemed to relax him a bit... muscles relaxed and his body's stiffness went away... except for that other stiffness.

"Don't just stand under the water. You have to rub at the oil to soften it." Vanilla said. Before Tails could do anything, she was standing behind him, her hands gently rubbing his shoulders; but all the fox felt was the pressing of her soft breasts against his back and the poking of her hard nipples. It did his dick no favours as it continued to grow more erect. Still standing behind him, Vanilla moved her hands to his chest, rubbing away. Then she got lower, to his abdomen. Tails' breath caught as his dirty mind gave him a hint on what she was getting at. Lower, past his belly button, over his groin and...

Vanilla extricated herself from him. "There you go! Now it'll be easier to remove."

Tails' rapid breathing returned to near normal. "Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks." He was partly relieved and partly disappointed... mostly disappointed.

Vanilla grabbed the bar of soap and handed it to Tails. "Here. You do me first." Then, she shut the water off.

Tails received the soap as if he was handling a live grenade. He willed his hands to stop shaking.

The rabbit smirked. "I'm waiting." Her voice had a seductive tone as she said it.

Trying to keep his groin as far away from her as possible –Tails' dick was now fully erect- he started with rubbing soap on her arm and then lathering it up with some water. He did the same with the other arm, careful not to brush her huge bust; easier said than done.

Then he moved to her abdomen, going from just below her breasts and parting once he reached her crotch. He crouched down and started to soap up her legs and that was when his keen nose picked up something: the now-familiar smell of a woman's arousal. Against himself, he dared to look.

Vanilla's pussy was wet but not from the water; rather, its own juices. Tails also noticed that the insides of her thighs were more slippery than the rest of her legs. He had a pretty good idea that was her pussy juice running down her thighs. Yet another surprise that day: he had not expected Vanilla to be just as horny as he was. To see that she was probably just as sexually wanting as he was temporarily set his mind at ease. He had half a mind to let his hand accidentally slip and brush her pussy. He thought "what the hell?" and went for it. Sliding his hands up her thigh, he brushed a knuckle against her pussy lips. He was rewarded with the slightest of moans and when he moved his hand back down her leg, saw a thin trail of pussy juice connecting his knuckle to her sex.

The fox was tempted to repeat himself but thought better of it. She might catch on. It was better to keep on appearing innocent, even though his dick said otherwise.

He moved on from her thighs and down to her shins, calves and feet. When he was sure her legs were completely lathered, he straightened up.

"Don't forget my back." Vanilla said as she turned around. As an extra incentive, she wagged her tail at him.

Tails swallowed hard as he stared down at her ass. He slowly ran the bar of soap around her back and lathered her up.

Vanilla turned her head and smirked seductively at him. "Don't forget my ass." She punctuated her sentence by sticking her ass out. Her ass-cheek brushed against Tails' bulbous head.

The young fox's heart seemed to thunder against his rib cage as his soapy hands slowly moved towards their target, making contact with each ass cheek. He started to rub the soap in like a fortune teller rubbing a crystal ball. His horny mind was not set at ease, partly because of how Vanilla was moaning and partly because with an ass her size, it was impossible for his dick not to repeatedly brush against her cheeks.

His horny mind pestered him with more dirty thoughts... well, kinkier than dirty.

 _Spread those cheeks, man. She did say wash her ass. Obviously she meant the whole ass, including in between. Just imagine how dirty her crack is._

Tails _did_ imagine it, causing his dick to pulse against Vanilla's ass. The fox panicked; surely she felt that. And to add to his panic, a drop of pre-cum oozed from his dick and onto her ass-cheek.

"Um, Tails." Vanilla looked back at him, her eyes slightly hooded.

Tails gulped. "Y-yes?" He thought she was going to comment on why she felt a strange liquid running down her ass.

"You forgot to wash my breasts."

It was not what he was expecting but still no better. "B-but won't you feel... uncomfortable letting someone else touch your breasts?"

Vanilla giggled. "I just let you touch me places I'd never let any man touch me. Why would my breasts be any different?"

Strangely, Tails saw the hidden sense in that. He had just touched Vanilla's thighs, ass and was also considering going in between. Like her breasts, those were places a woman should not be touched. So why avoid her breasts.

"Alright, good point. Would you please turn around?"

"Oh, no. I'm sure you'll wash them better like this." And with that, Vanilla backed herself against Tails. "Trust me, you'll do a better job if we stand like this."

Tails gasped, mostly because as she backed into him, his dick went right up her crack, sliding in between her ass-cheeks and pointing up at her back. It gave off a greater twitch than before and more pre-cum oozed out. He feared he was going to lose it and blow his load all over the rabbit's back. Luckily, she did not move her ass any further. But she could definitely feel him.

Vanilla looked back and smirked at him. "Well, Tails, don't keep a woman waiting."

Tails took a deep, calming breath and lathered up his hands before wrapping his arms around the rabbit, his hands immediately cupping her breasts. He wasted no time rubbing the soap in.

"Oh yeah, Tails, that's it. Uh... yeah..." Vanilla moaned as she slowly leaned into Tails. Tails himself was slowly getting lost in the moment. The milf's slutty moans were turning him on beyond his limits. His horny mind started to take over and his inhibitions slowly began to drop. Before long, he was no longer rubbing soap onto Vanilla's breasts but rather, squeezing them and even delicately pinching her nipples.

Vanilla herself had her eyes closed as she moaned. It was as if her body had a mind of its own as she found herself slowly moving up and down, hotdogging Tails' dick in between her ass-cheeks. Tails started to moan as well as his dick could finally receive some pleasure. The feeling of his dick being rubbed against in between Vanilla's ass sent him into new heights of pleasure. He unconsciously started to move his hips on his own, matching Vanilla's movements to get a steady rhythm going. His dick started to ooze a steady amount of pre-cum.

But Vanilla quickly snapped out of it. "Um, Tails?"

Calling his name also brought the young fox back down to Mobius. He quickly let go of her boobs. "Oh! I'm sorry, I-I got a little carried away and-"

Vanilla shushed him. "You don't have to apologize. Just let me rinse myself." She turned on the water and stood under it, running her hands all over her body as she washed the soap off.

Tails once again ogled her, his dick throbbing like mad. He had half a mind to offer to rinse the soap off but shrugged the idea off. He figured he had done enough touching... for now.

"OK. Your turn." Vanilla announced once she stepped out of the shower, snatching the soap from Tails' hand. The fox held still as she began to lather up his upper body, paying more attention to his chest and arms. She ran her hands over his body in a not so gentle fashion; he could not complain, the oil had really set in his fur.

But once she finished with his upper body, she gave him a seductive smirk as she squatted down to work on his legs. The smirk had Tails gulping with what his dirty mind was telling him was to come. But Vanilla simply soaped up his legs from his thighs to his feet without so much as brushing his dick, even though it looked impossible to avoid. It suddenly dawned on him that maybe Vanilla was already an expert at handling a situation like this. She was married before, after all and he was definitely sure she and her late husband would take showers together like this.

Except maybe if she saw her husband's erection then she would take care of it pronto. Or at least point it out and save it for later. Well, Vanilla had clearly seen his -it was inches away from her face- all he had to do was thrust forward and he would poke her in the eye or cheek. But she did not give it any attention whatsoever.

Vanilla then stood up and moved behind him. She ran the soap all over Tails' back and then placed it in its dish. Then she started to rub the soap in.

Tails could not help but let out a moan. Her hands on his back felt good but ironically, in a non sexual way. Then he felt her go lower until she started to lather up his buttocks. OK, he felt something sexual about that but it was not that big a—

The fox let out a surprised gasp when he felt two of Vanilla's soapy fingers venture into his crack and slowly slide down.

"V-Vanilla... what are you— ooohhhh..."

He felt her fingers slide past his anus. He felt for a moment she was going to insert a finger inside but she just glided past and brushed his testicles from behind. Then she withdrew her hand.

"Let's rinse you off now." Vanilla said, as if nothing happened. She pushed Tails into the stream of hot water.

Tails would have felt comfortable if he was rinsing himself but Vanilla joined him, pressing herself to his back. He once again felt her soft breasts pressing against his back, her nipples poking him like guns. He stood still as Vanilla ran her hands all over his body, rubbing the soap off. She worked rather slowly but Tails was in no mood to complain. He did not want her to stop. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Vanilla shut off the water. "There you go. All clean." But strangely though, she made no move to get away from his back; if anything, she pressed herself more into him.

"Vanilla, shouldn't we be getting out?" Tails timidly asked.

"Not yet." Even though she had turned off the water, the sexy rabbit was still running her hands all over his body, in particular, his chest. She leaned into his ear and whispered. "I think there are other matters that need to be attended to." As she spoke, her hand snaked lower and lower, until...

Tails gasped when he felt Vanilla's fingers wrap around his throbbing hard dick. He let out a drawn out moan when she started to slowly stroke him.

"Like this, for starters." Vanilla still hovered over his ear. "And the fact that you're coming of age now and your hormones will be raging like crazy." She punctuated the last part by giving his dick a soft squeeze. Looking over Tails' shoulder, she could see a trail of pre-cum hanging from its tip. "And that would lead you into doing certain questionable things. Your little Freudian slips from earlier, for starters. Or spying on me when I'm getting dressed."

"I said I was sorry." Tails gasped out.

"And I said there's nothing to be sorry for." Vanilla let go of the fox's dick and spun him around, gently holding him by the shoulders. "If I was as bold as I am today, I would have called you in."

 _Whaaaat?_

Tails inwardly cursed himself and his timid nature. If he was willing to drop a few barriers, he would have lost his virginity that day.

"I uh... used to think you were a moral woman and that you would never allow it."

Vanilla giggled. "I am... to a certain degree. Every person has their breaking point, Tails. I like to think we've already reached ours."

No hiding that. "I... certainly did."

"Me too. You know, I haven't had sex since my husband passed." Vanilla's eyes got a little misty and she momentarily broke eye contact to stare at the ceiling. But she spared them both the waterworks and stared back into the fox's ocean blue eyes. "And I..." A blush crept up her cheeks. "Ever since, I've had to rely on different masturbation techniques to cope. First, my fingers, then sex toys but nothing seemed to satisfy me... hopefully until now." Moving their waists apart, she let Tails' enormous dick hang between them.

Tails looked down at himself and blinked. Vanilla had just opened up to him in a way he never thought she could. Well, she could talk about her husband's death no problem but in addition, she had just revealed to him that she had to handle her sexual urges on her own: either with her fingers or with a toy. _He_ had never told anyone that he masturbated. It only felt fair if he showed just as much openness on the intimate level they had started to build.

"I... felt the same way." It was not much but to Vanilla, it spoke volumes.

"Tell me, Tails. Are you still a virgin?"

It seemed a straightforward question but Tails thought of how to answer it. If he answered "no", he would definitely kill the vibe that Vanilla had been working on and it could ultimately lead to the immediate termination of their affair, before it even started. On the other hand, if he said "yes" then this would definitely end in sex, guaranteed. He went for the latter.

"Yes."

Vanilla's seductive smirk returned to her lips. "Well, that changes today." Then she closed her eyes and leaned in.

Tails accepted the kiss wholeheartedly and eagerly returned it. They wasted no time turning it more heated as their tongues twisted together in each other's mouths. The fox's roaming hands fell to the rabbit's supple ass-cheeks, giving each one a firm squeeze. Vanilla responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. In spite of her rather significant weight, Tails was still strong enough to carry her, though he wished he had enough strength to lift her just high enough to slip his dick inside her pussy.

Still carrying Vanilla, Tails staggered out of the shower and opened the bathroom door with his namesakes. He stepped into the hallway but did not know where Vanilla's bedroom was.

The rabbit momentarily broke the kiss to give him directions. "Left... last door to the left."

Tails staggered to the door, glad to see that it was ajar. With a nudge of his foot, the door swung open and he stumbled in. Kicking the door shut, he resumed his heated make-out session with the rabbit milf, whilst walking towards her bed. When his knees made contact with the bed, he finally fell forward, dropping Vanilla on the neatly made duvet. The bed creaked under their weight.

Their bodies had still not completely dried from the shower but Vanilla did not care in the least that she was getting her sheets wet. It would be all worth it in the end.

Still passionately making out, she could feel Tails' arousal repeatedly poking at her thigh, smearing it with pre-cum. _Why won't you put in already?_

She was slightly surprised when Tails offered little resistance as she rolled them over, putting her on top so that she straddled him.

"Don't you wanna be on top, Tails?" she asked.

"Well, that would mean I won't get to use my hands. And with a body like yours, I just can't ignore it." Tails replied.

Vanilla blushed at his veiled compliment. But she could wait no longer. Despite the river of pre-cum leaking from Tails' dick, tempting her to suck it, she was just too horny for foreplay. Her pussy was dripping wet, she was leaking her juices on Tails' thighs. _Besides, we probably had enough foreplay in the shower._

She grabbed the young fox's dick and positioned herself over it. Tails' hands moved to her waist. She rubbed his head against the soft, dripping wet folds of her pussy lips. Tails' breathing accelerated and his hands tightened their grip on her waist. Thinking she teased him enough, she slowly started to sink down onto it.

Tails stared unblinking as his dick slowly disappeared into Vanilla's velvety wet folds. She was rather tight, having gone a long time without sex. Then again, it could be his dick's enormous size. He momentarily looked up at the rabbit's eyes to see them closed, her mouth open, releasing soft moans every time his dick went deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh... uh... oh, Tails, you're so big." The rabbit milf moaned once she was finally filled and her ass rested on Tails' thighs. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at Tails.

The young fox stared back and had his mouth partly opened, releasing silent moans of his own at the pleasure he was feeling. "And you're so tight." He squeezed her waist, indicating that she should start moving.

Vanilla got the hint and slowly started to slide up and down Tails' dick. Tails' hands moved to her large breasts, grabbing each in one hand and giving them squeezes and caresses. He occasionally pinched her nipples, earning a few stray moans than the ones she was already producing from repeatedly impaling herself on his dick. He could feel her wet walls clamping down on him, trying to squeeze his orgasm out. With the intense teasing he had gotten from her in the shower, he doubted he would last long. But she was just as horny as he was so there was no way he was the only one near his breaking point.

Tails moved his hands to the milf's sizeable ass, giving each cheek a squeeze as Vanilla increased the speed of her riding. The sound of ass slapping against thigh became audible in the room, joining their moans: his short and silent ones whenever Vanilla happened to ride him right and Vanilla's own loud and erotic ones.

She was a massive turn on to the young fox. The way her breasts bounced as she rode him was something he did not wish to take his eyes off of. To be having sex with the woman he was lustfully crushing over was a dream come true for him. He hoped to make it memorable.

Vanilla raised her head to the ceiling, moaning so loud whenever Tails' massive dick hit her cervix every time she came down. She had to admit, this was the best sex she had ever gotten in her life. Not to belittle her late husband but he was not as big as Tails. With every thrust she made, she started to feel like Tails' dick was meant for her. The pleasure she felt was unlike any her fingers, sex toy or late husband could ever give her. One thrust had her gasping and lying on Tails' squishing her soft boobs against his chest. She knew she was getting close as her pussy started to squeeze the fox's dick tighter.

"Oh, yes, Tails. Oh... your dick is so amazing... uh..."

With the squeezing adding more pleasure to his dick, Tails could feel his release coming. His balls started to tighten, getting ready to release his virile seed. His breathing accelerated and he firmly grabbed hold of Vanilla's ass.

Vanilla raised herself up and vigorously began to pound her lover. Sopping wet sounds accompanied the slapping she made when she bounced on his thighs. Her orgasm was soon coming and from the amount of juices her pussy was producing, she could tell it was going to be big. Every thrust brought her closer and closer.

"Tails... oh... I'm gonna cum... Ugh... OH! I'M CUMMING!"

With a loud scream, Vanilla came hard, spraying her pussy juices onto Tails' crotch. She closed her eyes shut as she felt wave after wave of pure orgasmic pleasure. Her pussy's slick walls clamped down on Tails' dick, bringing the fox closer to his own orgasm. But as he neared his tipping point, logic once again came knocking at the door of his horny mind.

"Vanilla... get off! Off, off!" He said trough clenched teeth.

However, unlike before with Rouge, Vanilla was far gone, so deep in orgasmland that she was totally separated from the rest of the world. She kept riding Tails, not wishing to stop until she rode out the last of her pleasure.

Eventually, it was too much for Tails. Her pussy's tight grip and rhythmic contractions sent the young fox over the edge. Gripping the rabbit milf's ass tight, he groaned through his teeth as he exploded. Thick, rich and fertile sperm shot out of his dick like a cannon, eight shots in total, filling up Vanilla's womb. The rabbit's mouth parted as each spurt brought out a low moan.

"Oh... yes, fill me up, Tails. Give me your cum. Make me pregnant!" Vanilla screamed out.

With the last waves of their orgasm now passed, both lovers fell back onto the bed, the sheets matted with their sweat. Tails recovered first and with his horny mind now at ease, logic was badgering him like a mosquito.

 _Dude! Do you realize what you've done? You just got Vanilla, your friend's mother, pregnant!_

There was no doubt about that. There was no question about the virility and potency of his sperm. Even just a drop would have been enough. He could not deny it; he had just gotten Vanilla pregnant. The rabbit may have sounded like she wanted it but maybe that was just the sex talking. As logic began to dominate his mind more, the typical panicking of a soon-to-be teenage father settled on him.

"Oh, my God, what have I done? Vanilla, I'm so sorry. It just felt so good and you weren't listening and I couldn't hold it and I just... I'm sorry."

Vanilla raised her head, looked straight into Tails' eyes and... smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetie. I wanted you to get me pregnant."

Tails was beyond surprised when he heard that. "What? So, it wasn't just the sex talking?"

The rabbit giggled. "Of course, not. You see, I kind of miss the feeling of having a baby to look after. My late husband and I were planning to have a second child but he got ill and we couldn't have sex. After he died, I was hoping to find the perfect man to impregnate me. And I see no better candidate than you, Miles Prower."

Those words stunned the fox. The thought of being a father was both exciting and worrying to him; exciting because it would be nice to have a youngster who was of his own blood look up to him and worrying because he was still a teenager. "Well... I'm glad you chose me but couldn't you... wait until, I don't know, my eighteenth birthday?"

"One thing you should know, Tails." Vanilla slid up his body so that she was level with his eyes. "We rabbits don't like to wait around for sex." And then she kissed him.

Tails could not complain. She was right after all; in a sense, she also spoke for him. Not only was it rabbits who couldn't wait for sex but also teenage boys with raging hormones like him. His mind was still nagging him about the repercussions though, but he shut them out. This was a memorable moment he was going to bask in.

Vanilla broke the kiss. "I don't know about you but I could really use another shower." Raising her hips, she removed Tails' slightly soft dick from her pussy. As she got up, their mixed love juices slowly ran down her shapely thighs. Tails could only stare, his dick responding with a minor twitch.

The rabbit turned back at him and smirked. "Are you coming?" She pointed at his reawakening erection. "I could take care of that for you."

Tails hastily slid out of the bed and followed Vanilla. This time, they went to her bathroom.

 **-XXX-**

Inside Vanilla's womb, millions of healthy, fertile sperm swam towards the egg; though only one would fertilise it.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: So long; the longest lemon I have ever written (so far) but hopefully worth it. Yes, there will be pregnancy in this story. And not just Vanilla (the others will be revealed further into the story.)**

 **Enjoy ;-)**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	5. Sally's sexual awakening (Tails x Sally)

The ringing of her alarm woke Sally up from her dream. She growled in annoyance and grabbed her phone, promptly turning it off and trying to go back to sleep. It would not be the first time her alarm had interrupted some particularly pleasant dreams but today's interruption had her really incensed.

She was dreaming of Tails and herself, and they were engaging in naughty activities. Not the usual making out and groping each other but full on sex: her and Tails totally naked, lying skin to skin with her limbs wrapped around his body as he repeatedly penetrated her. This had been going on since the day she had walked out on the fox after he had made his sexual advances towards her. And with the way she was feeling right now, she was starting to regret turning him down.

Every night, it was a different sex dream and every morning, the chipmunk would wake up with soaked panties. Today was no exception. Throwing the blankets off her, Sally could feel the heat and dampness coming from between her legs. Ever since these dreams started, she had ditched her pyjamas in favour of an old t-shirt that barely reached her thighs. It made for easy access to her pussy whenever she masturbated.

Sally slowly traced a finger over her panty-covered slit and was rewarded with an involuntary moan and a pleasurable sensation. Flicking her finger upwards, she brushed her swollen and sensitive clit and instantly gasped as her legs almost involuntarily spread themselves wider. She slowly repeated the motions, rubbing her pussy through her panties, moaning softly. Soon, she could feel a steady flow of her pussy juices seeping through her panties.

Raising her ass from the bed, Sally pushed her t-shirt up to her torso and slid her damp panties down her legs, kicking them off. With no obstruction, she spread her legs wide and resumed rubbing her pussy. It felt more pleasurable without the fabric of her panties in the way. She slowly slid her swollen clitoris in between her index and middle finger while rubbing up and down her virgin pussy lips. It was a technique she had developed which gave her more pleasure. As she sped up her rubbing, Sally closed her eyes, moaning softly.

An image of a naked Tails popped up inside her head; well, what she imagined naked Tails would look like. She had never seen him naked so her dream Tails was just sporting a normal body... except for his dick. She might not have seen it but when they made out on that day, she could definitely feel a monster underneath his pants when she straddled him. The way it pulsed, transferring its heat to her pussy...

In her imagination, she gave Tails' dick at least seven inches. It could be more, but that was what she was going with.

"Oh, Tails." Sally moaned as she slowly inserted her index and middle fingers inside her virgin pussy. Being a virgin, she did not go very far but in her head, dream Tails was hitting her cervix.

The chipmunk increased the speed of her rubbing as the pleasure built. She arched her legs so that her feet were in the air as she spread her legs even wider. Her pussy juices started to run down her slit, into her crack before dripping onto the sheets, but she was too horny to mind. Pushing her shirt over her chest, Sally started to fondle her exposed boobs. Sopping wet sounds accompanied her rubbing as her pussy was drenched in its juices.

As her orgasm approached, she stuffed some of her shirt into her mouth to try and stifle her moans. Her hand moved almost in a blur as she continued to rub her swollen clit, rubbing herself towards the big finish.

"MMMMMM!"

An orgasmic scream escaped Sally's mouth, muffled by the fabric of her shirt. Her toes curled as she felt her pussy's walls contract on her fingers. She shut her eyes as she felt her warm pussy juices squirt on her hand, which she withdrew and used to spread her sopping wet lips while her thumb continued to stimulate her clit. The remaining spurts shot out of her pussy and further stained the sheets.

When it was over, Sally finally relaxed, her limbs flopping onto the bed. She panted heavily as she stared up at her bed's canopy. A few deep breaths later and she resumed movement. First, she glanced at her masturbating hand, covered from wrist to fingertip in her sticky juices. Bringing the hand closer to her muzzle, she gave the liquid a sampling lick; slightly salty, almost tasteless **(I don't really know how it tastes).** Then she glanced at the splotches on her sheets. The farthest drop was almost a foot away from her pussy. _A new record_ , she thought jokingly.

She wiped her hand on the sheets, which she proceeded to remove from the bed and place in a laundry basket. Then she went to her closet and took out some freshly washed ones, which she placed on the bed. The maids would make it for her and would take the dirty ones to be washed. They never asked questions but she knew they knew. However, they also knew their place and did not question the princess about her bodily urges. Sally liked it better that way. She believed it was only lonely princesses who formed friendships with their servants. She was not lonely, she had lots of friends. And a boyfriend, who was the cause of her raging hormones.

It had all started on the day she and Tails made out back at her place. It was not all that different from their other make out sessions... until Tails started to really touch her. It felt as if her body was reacting on its own, as if what was happening was actually meant to be happening. He had touched her before but never in the places he had touched that day. Her boobs, her ass. It was as if he had finally found the switches to truly turn her body on. She responded by straddling him.

And that was when things were really starting to go out of control. Tails had groped her like his life depended on it. With every touch and caress of his hands, she felt herself slipping into sexual want. It did not even help when she could feel his hard dick constantly pulsing under her, every pulse sending waves of heat to her pussy that made her wet her panties with her juices.

There was no denying it. On that day, Tails had sexually awakened her body. Now, she had to deal with her sexual urges, one way or another.

As she peeled off her oversized t-shirt and headed for the bathroom, one question began to nag at her mind: clearly Tails was just as sexually frustrated as she was and he made his desires clear. So after she turned him down, how did he cope with his own urges?

One theory –which seemed easier to believe- was that Tails merely masturbated like her. Her other theory –which was absurd from her perception- was that Tails was cheating on her. She laughed at the idea. Tails was the sweetest, nicest boy she knew. Surely he could not do something like...

As she turned the shower on, the chipmunk's suspicious mind quickly went to work. _It is rather odd that Tails hasn't continued to ask me for sex._ It had been over two weeks since that day at his house. One of the things her friends who had also experienced this kind of thing told her was that a boy could not be turned down once and then just let it go that easily. They always have a backup plan.

 _But who could Tails' backup plan be?_

 **-XXX-**

Tails was surprised when he received a call from Sally calling him to the palace at 8pm. She did not tell him why but stressed that it was important. It was all he could think about on his drive there.

Since he was well known among the palace staff, he entered without a problem. Walking in the palace's halls he had become familiar with, he easily located Sally's chambers. He found her in her bedroom, lying on her bed, legs waving in the air, with her headphones on as she listened to music on her laptop. Obviously she was unaware of his presence in the room with her so he surprised her when he jumped on right beside her, causing her to yelp and almost roll off the other side.

Sally picked herself up and gave her boyfriend a glare. "Hey, that wasn't funny!"

Tails smiled at her. "I thought you were expecting to see me."

The chipmunk did not return his smile, as she usually did when he did something goofy. "Stop messing around, Tails. I called you here to talk about something serious: our relationship."

Tails' smiled vanished when he saw the chipmunk's extremely serious face. His face became wary. "OK..." He should have known something was wrong when she did not greet him with a kiss or hug, even when he was being silly.

Sally sat down on the bed beside him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I wanna know this, Tails: are you cheating on me?"

The question caught the fox off guard and his face was quickly displaying a surprised reaction before he could stop it. It was a direct question with required an equally direct answer: yes or no. _Yes. Fess up, Tails_.

"What makes you think that?" Tails coyly asked. If he lied and told her "no" directly, she would probably tell he was lying; she was looking right in his face after all. He cleverly shot back with a question of his own, knowing that if she chose to answer him instead, her initial question would be forgotten. But if she stubbornly demanded he answer her question first, then he was hoping his features would not give him away as a liar.

He was rewarded with an aversion of the eyes.

"It's just... you stopped calling me or texting me after that little fight we had back at your place."

She took the bait! Tails' face slowly relaxed. "I thought we were giving each other the silent treatment coz that was no little fight."

Sally once again turned her gaze to her boyfriend. "Yeah... that's what I actually want to talk about."

The fox slowly nodded. "Alright. Go ahead."

Sally took a deep breath before she began. "Well, after I left your house, I was thinking a lot about what you said about our relationship... becoming sexual." She blushed as she said that. "I thought... we couldn't have actual sex but maybe I could compensate with blowjobs or handjobs. Then, later that night, I..." her blush intensified. "I started having these... erotic dreams... involving you and me."

Tails' eyes widened.

"And every time I woke up... I always felt... horny." The chipmunk shut her eyes and turned her head away. "And to calm myself, I always masturbated." Her whole body turned red as she spoke and she once again averted her eyes.

"Hey, it's OK, Sal. It's perfectly normal." He was not going to go all the way and confess that he also did it. This was Sally's moment.

"Thanks." Sally gave him a sheepish smile. "That was when I realised something: you gave me my sexual awakening."

"Your what?"

"The way we made out back at your place, it was totally different from any other. I felt... something stir inside of me. And then..." A light blush coloured her cheeks red. "When I straddled you and felt your dick under me, I could feel myself wanting it."

"Then why did you refuse?" Tails asked. Girls were so confusing that way.

"My body was telling me to go for it but my mind was telling me 'no'." Sally then took his hands in hers. "But now, both my mind and body are saying 'yes'."

Tails smiled broadly. His hands made their way up Sally's arms, over her shoulders until they cupped both her cheeks. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally hear you say that."

"I only ask one thing." Sally said, staring deep into his eyes. "Please be gentle."

"Sure." Tails nodded. With that out of the way, the couple closed their eyes and slowly leaned in, meeting in a soft kiss which quickly lost all innocence.

With their tongues twisting against each other, Sally straddled Tails as his hands wandered own her sides to her ass, grabbing both cheeks and giving them a squeeze. She moaned into his mouth as her own hands reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Their mouths parted so that she could pull it over his head before they connected again. Tails allowed himself to lie back and Sally crawled up his body. He kicked off his shoes and swung his legs over the bed.

Sally broke the kiss and raised herself up. She slowly ran her hands down Tails' furry chest, feeling the slight hardness of his developing muscles. Tails returned the gesture by sliding his hands up Sally's waist to the hem of her crop top, which he began to hike up until her perky breasts came into view, still hidden in her bra. She blushed slightly as she raised her hands over her head, allowing Tails to pull her upper garment over her head.

Tails' hands went behind her back as he fumbled with the hook of her bra. But he had no experience dealing with bras. He might have already slept with two women prior to this but he had no part in undressing them; Rouge did it herself and Vanilla was already nude. He briefly considered just using his claws to shred the fabric.

Luckily Sally caught on to his clumsy attempts. "Here, let me do it." To Sally, watching Tails struggle with undressing her helped her get over her shyness a bit. She believed Tails to still be an inexperienced virgin just like her and he would have no idea how to disrobe a woman. She reached behind her back and easily unclasped her bra. The shoulder straps loosened but she did not let them fall just yet. She looked down at Tails' hungry eyes glued to her chest, just begging her to let the garment fall. Something about that made her inhibitions return and she shyly crossed her arms over her still covered chest.

Tails growled with impatience. "Hey, come on." He grabbed her arms and not-so-gently tried to extricate them from her boobs.

"Hey, you're the first boy I'm letting see my boobs. I'm just a little bit shy." The chipmunk said, still refusing to let her boyfriend catch a glimpse of her upper nudity.

Tails realised he had to soften his approach. Maybe he was being too upfront **(no pun intended)**. Sally was still a virgin after all. This was all new to her. Unlike virgin boys, virgin girls were shyer when it came to their first time. Then again, he was not a virgin. But she did not know that.

"OK. I totally get it. But remember it's my first time too. I'm just as shy and inexperienced as you." _Typical boy, weaving a web of lies just to get into a girl's panties._

"OK..." With her cheeks reddening, Sally finally let her bra loose and tossed it aside, revealing her breasts to her boyfriend.

"Wow. You're so gorgeous." Tails marvelled at the sight of his girlfriend's breasts. _They ain't as big the boobs you last saw,_ his horny mind quipped. Sure, they were not as big as Vanilla's or Rouge's but to Tails, they were perfect all the same. He wasted no time indulging himself but this time he was gentle, lest he scare her. Gently squeezing and caressing her breasts, he saw her nipples harden and stick out. He turned his attention to them, alternating between rubbing and pinching them. His ministrations had the desired effect on Sally as she moaned and squirmed over him. It turned him on some more and he could feel his dick harden from under them.

Sally could feel him get hard under her. His dick's repeated pulsing only made her hornier. She slid down his legs a little until she could see his noticeable bulge. She wasted no time undoing his belt buckle and pulling down his jeans' zipper. The bulge now stuck out, more pronounced than before. _Wow, that looks bigger than seven inches. I can't wait to see it._ But before she could pull down his pants and boxers, Tails pulled her down and they locked lips once again, only this time, Tails used it as an opportunity to roll them over so that he was on top.

"Me first." He smirked at her before sliding down her body. Bringing his hands to Sally's bum short, he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Sally raised her ass a bit and Tails easily slid the shorts down her smooth legs. He then spread them and gazed at her crotch, the treasure in between still hidden in her panties. They were soaked, making them see-through. He could just make out her pussy underneath the fabric.

"You're so wet, Sal." The fox ran a finger down her slit and was rewarded with a moan and a bucking of the hips.

"Hey, no teasing." Sally lightly thumped him over the head.

"Alright." Grabbing her panties, Tails pulled them down her legs as well, tossing them aside. Spreading her legs once again, he finally got a good look at the treasure he sought.

With Sally being a virgin and not having anything other than her own fingers penetrate her, it was no surprise that her slit was still kind of thin looking. But her labia were puffy and glistening, begging for attention...

Tails used both his thumbs and spread the pussy open, with her liquids oozing out. Glancing up at Sally, he could see that she was moaning slightly with her mouth sealed and she had her eyes tightly closed, the very picture of shyness at being seen nude by the opposite sex. He figured he should get her to loosen up and get comfortable with the whole thing...

Performing cunnilingus came to mind but he was not 100% on board with it, mostly because he was unaware of Sally's diet. Did she eat a lot of fruits? Glancing back at her still innocent sex, glistening and drooling with anticipation, he figured what the hell? Sticking out his tongue, he dove right in.

Sally gasped. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt a soft flexible appendage dance on her spread pussy and venture inside. She glanced down and saw Tails eating her out. Her first impulse was to push him away, surprised he would do something so lewd, but golly! The pleasure she felt was unbelievable.

"Oh, Tails... oh my! Oh, fuck!"

Tails lifted her legs and spread them wider, wanting to get better access. Even though the taste was not all that great, he still ate her out with much zeal. He felt it was the best way to prepare her for the main event. His tongue darted in and out, licking all around the insides. He could feel Sally's juices leaking into his mouth, some of it going down his chin.

Sally writhed on the bed, moaning profanities. This was by far the best pleasure she had felt so far. Grabbing Tails' head, she held him in place. "Don't stop. Keep going."

Tails withdrew his tongue, only to now begin lapping and sucking at Sally's erect clit. That drove the chipmunk crazy as her squirming and moaning intensified. Her legs wrapped around his head and she seemed to push him further into her pussy.

"Tails, I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

Sally screamed as she came, gripping Tails' head with her legs like a vice. She squirted her juices directly into Tails' open mouth. Tails was not really keen on swallowing and just let them run down his chin and onto the sheets. When the chipmunk finally relaxed, Tails crawled up her body and gave her a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste her own juices. In the midst of their making out, Sally's hand snaked into Tails' boxers and wrapped around his dick. She gave him a few strokes, causing him to moan in her mouth.

She broke the kiss. "Come on, Tails! I can't wait anymore."

She started to pull down his boxers, finally freeing his dick. She gasped when she laid eyes on it, nine inches of throbbing hard meat. The tip was already smeared with pre-cum.

"Oh, my God!" The chipmunk took a shuddering breath. Will that even fit? Her apprehension returned but she tried to will it away.

Tails however, saw it. "You're not getting second thoughts, are you?"

"No." Sally replied and took a deep, calming breath. "Just remember: please be gentle." She then spread her legs wide.

The fox nodded and got into position. He aimed his dick and brushed the tip along her slit. Then he slowly began to push inside her. The head parted her lips and disappeared inside. He kept eye locked with Sally's as the chipmunk silently moaned every time an inch went into her. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took as she felt her pussy stretched. Tails then stopped when he felt his dick come up against something he had not felt in the other pussies he fucked before: Sally's hymen. Sally gave him a reassuring smile and gently stroked his cheek.

"Do it."

Tails nodded and pulled back a bit. Then he thrust forward, feeling his dick break through her hymen, finally taking her virginity.

"AAH!"

Sally screamed sharply, her hands fisting the sheets tightly. She panted through clenched teeth as she felt a thicker liquid ooze out of her pussy and run down her crack; blood. The blood of her now popped cherry.

Tails did not dare move, waiting for her to recover. He knew that if he started now, pain was all she would feel. A full five minutes passed when she finally spoke.

"OK... I'm OK now... you can begin."

Still, Tails did not want to force it, despite his horny mind telling him to ram into her. He pulled out and slowly thrust back in. "Any pain?"

Sally shook her head. "No. I told you, I'm OK. Now, are you gonna start or what?"

She sounded so saucy. Hard to imagine she was a virgin five minutes ago. Tails obliged her and started off with slow thrusts. Looking down at Sally, he saw no traces of pain on her face, only pleasure as she silently moaned. Deciding she was now ready for a good fucking, he took it up a notch. He increased the speed and power of his thrusts.

Sally moaned as she felt her cervix hit with increasing force. It felt very pleasurable than when she masturbated. Her pussy was stretched wider than her fingers could ever stretch her.

Tails leaned down and started to give Sally's neck gentle love bites while beginning to pound into her in a rougher manner. Sally wrapped her arms around his back and arched her legs in the air. Being so new to sex, she was still very sensitive; also, Tails' dick was just too big and pleasurable. She felt her orgasm coming so soon.

Raking her nails across his back, her moans turned into wild screams of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, relishing the feeling of his dick pounding into her pussy, impaling her, filling her with pleasure, the slapping sounds of their bodies coming together, the sensation of his ball sac hitting her ass...

"OH, MY GOD!"

Sally cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. Her limbs tightened around her boyfriend as her pussy contracted and relaxed repeatedly around Tails' dick. He could feel her sticky juices gushing out, warming his dick, leaking onto the sheets. His ear was close to her mouth and her orgasmic screams and moans were a welcome sound, regardless of how loud they were.

Yet, despite all the pleasure he felt, he had not cum himself. He figured it was because this was her first time and her pussy was sensitive. He could have kept pounding into her until he came but thought better of it. Sally probably needed a breather. He pulled out of her and lay beside her.

Once the panting chipmunk found her voice again, she faced her boyfriend, a dreamy look on her face. "That was unlike anything I had ever felt! I don't know what I was afraid of. I should have done this years ago!"

"Then you and I would have never happened."

Sally giggled. "I'm sorry. I should have done this as soon as we started dating."

Tails gave her a sarcastic smile. "That's better."

The chipmunk's eyes then fell on Tails' still erect dick. "Oh, you didn't come yet."

"Yes. You finished quickly."

"Can you really blame me, Tails? It was our first time."

That statement panged his conscience but not really enough to make him drop his face in shame. He almost felt guilty for cheating on her. Coz then he would not have had the best sex in his short sex life from two buxom women. He had to admit, the sex Rouge and Vanilla offered him belittled the sex he had with Sally. But he could not really blame her because she was inexperienced. As if his unfaithfulness was injustice enough, it would do her a greater deal of injustice if he compared her sexual skills to those of sex pros like Rouge and Vanilla.

On the bright side, he got to pop Sally's cherry. There is always something satisfying about deflowering your girlfriend (or any other girl). _That way, when she breaks up with you, you're the one who gets the last laugh,_ he quipped in his head _._

Tails was brought back to reality when his dick throbbed, begging for release. "Could you take care of that?"

Sally smirked. "You know, looking at it has made me horny again." Swinging her leg, she straddled him and grabbed his dick. It was still wet with her juices, mixed with his own leaking pre-cum. "Wow. Something this big actually fit inside me." Taking a deep breath, she started to take it into her.

Tails watched her face as she grit her teeth, his dick once again splitting her pussy wide open. She was going to have to get used to that. His hands went to her waist, guiding her down, until she stopped herself. About three inches still remained out.

He gave her a teasing smile. "You filled?"

Sally softly batted his chest. "Shut up. You're just too big." Placing her hands either side of Tails, she slowly started to slide up and down his dick.

Tails shifted his hands to Sally's modestly sized breasts, giving them a squeeze. He played with them, squeezed them and pinched her nipples, adding to the pleasure Sally was already feeling. She placed her hands over his and arched her chest out, her eyes closed and her moans increasing in volume. Sally started to ride him faster, the sound of their skin slapping now becoming louder. Tails shifted his hands to her ass, squeezing her cheeks. Sally returned with _some squeezing of her own_ , causing Tails to grunt silently. For someone inexperienced, she was doing a pretty good job in bringing him closer to his climax. After all, she was the tightest girl he had slept with. _So far_.

Despite Sally's best efforts to get him to cum quicker, it was happening the other way around. Despite just having her orgasm not so long ago, she could feel another one building up. She began to bounce on Tails' dick at such a fast pace, the bed started to squeak. Her pussy juices started to ooze out onto Tails' crotch.

"Oh... fuck... yes... Tails, I'm close... AAAHH!"

With one final thrust, Sally came with a loud scream. Her juices squirted onto Tails' crotch and her pussy's walls squeezed his dick. Tails grit his teeth, feeling himself getting closer. Unfortunately, Sally seemed to be running out of energy as her riding got slower. _Come on, Sally, just a little more..._

Panting for breath, Sally collapsed onto his chest, totally spent. She however, had enough strength to raise herself just high enough for Tails' dick to slip out of her. The fox could only growl in annoyance at not having to cum after two attempts. Sally raised her head from her boyfriend's chest and noticed the unsatisfied look on his face.

"You didn't cum again?"

Tails could only shake his head.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I can't go another round."

"Well, you gotta do _something_. Pretty soon my whole body's gonna start turning blue."

Sally giggled. "You sound just like Sonic when he tried to bed me."

A slight smile graced the fox's muzzle. "Except I succeeded. And he's already blue."

"Then he must be _really_ sexually frustrated."

They both laughed at the joke. Sally then got off him.

"Let me take care of you now. Sit up."

Tails did as he was told, sitting at the foot of the bed. Sally knelt in between his legs. He initially thought she was going to give him a titfuck but was slightly disappointed when she wrapped her hands around his throbbing shaft and began to stroke him. But with the way his body was just begging for release, he could not be picky about how he wanted to cum. As long as he did. Tails laid back on his shoulders, moaning softly.

A steady flow of pre-cum started to ooze from his tip, running down the shaft and onto her fingers. Sally gazed at the liquid, licking her lips. What came to mind was something she had never done before. But Tails did it to her and _he_ had never done it before. It only felt right to return the favour. Opening her mouth, she took the head of Tails' dick into her mouth while still stroking what was left out.

Tails' took in a sharp breath as his pleasure escalated. "Oh, fuck." He raised himself and looked down at Sally, her hands pumping his dick while her head bobbed up and down the tip. The tingling sensation of his impending climax surged through his body. His balls contracted, finally able to release the sperm they had been storing. With a grunt, Tails finally came.

Sally's eyes widened as her cheeks bulged, merely with the first three shots; but Tails was still cumming. Popping his dick out of her mouth, but still stroking the shaft, she watched as multiple shots of thick, sticky cum shot out of his dick, hitting her muzzle, neck and breasts. A few little shots just dripped down.

Tails fell back, panting heavily, his body finally relaxing. When he found the energy to move, he sat up and his eyes fell on Sally, who was still kneeling there, her entire front covered in his sperm. She had not even yet swallowed the load that was in her mouth. He could have taken a picture of her, she looked so adorable.

"You look really sexy like that."

Sally finally regained her mobility. Swallowing the cum in her mouth, she then licked the residue hanging from Tails' dick. "Mm. Wow, surprisingly it has a hint of sweetness to it." Her tongue then danced around her muzzle, licking whatever it could reach.

"That must be the fruits." Tails answered as if he did not already know that. Rouge had already revealed his cum's flavour to him. "You ought to try it as well. Just include a lot of fruits in your diet and your pussy will taste like candy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sally got to her feet. "Come on, let's go clean up. You can stay the night if you want."

"Yeah, sure." He was not needed elsewhere so there really was no reason to disagree. Standing up, Tails followed his girlfriend to the bathroom.

 **-XXX-**

Sally and Tails were not the only ones getting down and dirty that night.

In another part of the castle, in the king and queen's royal chambers, King Maximilian and Queen Alicia were also enjoying a moment of sexual intimacy... well, at least one of them was.

Alicia had a not-so-pleasurable expression on her face as she lay on the bed, legs spread, while her husband "pounded" into her; pounded being an overrated term to describe the mediocre sex she was getting.

With a grunt, Max came inside her and rolled to the side, panting heavily. "That was amazing, Alicia."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yes. Last time, it was only five minutes. This time, it was seven. And you didn't even stop for a water break." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm.

Max gave her a stern look. "Less of that lip, Alicia. You know I'm not the stud I was back in the day, yet you still insist on doing this. And I, being the good husband that I am, duly sacrifice hours-"

The Queen gave a mocking cough.

Max growled. "— _minutes_ of my sleeping time to give you the pleasure you deserve."

Alicia scoffed. "Pleasure? Max, I barely felt anything."

The king harrumphed. "Maybe your pussy is becoming loose in your age."

"Or your dick has shrivelled up and shrunk." The female chipmunk retorted.

Max had no reply for that. "You know what? I'm not gonna do this tonight. I have an important meeting abroad tomorrow and I don't wanna waste any more 'minutes' arguing with you." He air quoted the word "minutes", aiming a slight dig at a woman's propensity to argue for hours. With a huff, he turned over to the nightstand, reached for his sleeping pills and washed two down with some bottled water. A few minutes later, he was lightly snoring away.

Alicia, however, was still awake. She scowled at her husband's sleeping form. "You little-pricked, low stamina... ugh!" She could not think straight when she was sexually unsatisfied.

To think that was the same Mobian who would give her orgasm after mind blowing orgasm during his prime. They could not go more than three days without sex. But those days were long gone. Age had caught up with Max. Only a few men over fifty can still boast a libido that defies their age. Max was not among them. Ironically, he was one of the lucky ones to have a wife who still had a lot of sexual energy to burn. Even at forty-five, Alicia still boasted a stunning body and her sex drive was still pretty much alive. Her ovaries might be dead but not her sex drive.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her quivering pussy, begging for attention. She fingered herself a bit, feeling like a teenager again. It did not help. She rubbed her clit. That helped calm her down a bit but it still did not extinguish the sexual fire that burned inside her. Glancing at her sleeping husband once again, she futilely tried to shake him awake.

"Can't you at least eat me out?"

All she got for a reply were a few mumbles about trade. Then the snoring resumed.

"Ugh!" Alicia thwacked his head in frustration and got out of bed. She slipped on her robe, picked up her phone and went out of the room but she did not exit the royal chambers, knowing that two guards were stationed at the chamber door. She would never let guards see her clad only in a robe, let alone see her completely naked. If so, she would have started cheating on Max a long time ago. It was kind of testing though, to be surrounded by strong, muscular men who no doubt boasted impressive sexual skills and stamina but not be able to fuck any of them.

She knew such a slip up would be costly. The palace had more staff than the nation's largest company and had eyes and ears everywhere. Said eyes and ears would pick up on her affair and the news would spread like wildfire, eventually reaching Max, or worse, the rest of Mobius. He would be made a laughing stock and she would be ridiculed. One thing would lead to another: divorce, shame, conspiracy, assassination...

She loved Max and would never betray him but her sexual urges were telling her otherwise.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. To avoid being spotted leaving the royal chambers in her robe, Alicia had to take an alternate route. And she knew just where it was.

Entering Max's study, the Queen approached a shelf and moved a few books out of the way, revealing a hidden keypad at the other side. She typed in the code and was rewarded with a green light and a beep of approval. The shelf opened outward to reveal a narrow, hidden passageway.

Alicia turned on her phone's flashlight and navigated her way through until she came to a simple door which she pushed open without difficulty. She found herself in a small room furnished only with a wardrobe and a bed. There were multiple other doors leading to different other parts of the palace, which were labelled on top of each door; the door she came out of was labelled "royal chambers".

This room had only one purpose, based on the name Alicia and Max had given it: the Sex Room.

Aptly named, it was a room they used to retire to for sex; mostly quickies, usually when they were still working and had to "relieve some stress", usually making others believe they are in some other place. That way, no one would know where to look for them as they got busy.

They did not know who built it; they just assumed it was a bunker used by the earlier monarchs who preceded them, before the new and better one was built. But after they discovered it, Alicia and Max had already found the bed and wardrobe inside; one of the preceding monarchs must had already started using the room as their own "raunch-pad". Alicia and Max were just continuing the tradition. When they were younger, they would have sex in here more often than in their own room. But after Max's performance started to wane, those days slowly became few and far between. Eventually, they now started having sex in their own chambers. No need to do it in a secret room if the sex was going to be poor.

It had been over three years since they had last fucked in here so there was a bit of an old smell to it. But Alicia did not mind. She just needed the place to remind her of what Max and she used to have. Maybe it would help her cum.

She slipped out of her robe, hoped onto the bed on her back and immediately got busy, spreading her legs and fingering herself. The room helped a bit but her orgasm was still not forthcoming. She switched positions, lying on her chest while sticking her ass in the air and rubbing her clit from behind. Still nothing. She tried in the foetal position. Nada. Groaning in frustration, she flipped onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

If her fingers will not work, maybe something closer to the real thing.

Sitting up, she glanced towards the door marked "princess' chambers". "I wonder if Sally has any sex toys."

She knew Sally was at that age when her own sexual desires were awakening; or if they had not already awakened. If she wanted to cope, she surely must have bought something to help her relieve herself: a dildo, a vibrator, anything she could use. _Only one way to find out._

Alicia put on her robe and went through the princess' door. Weaving through the narrow passage, she came at a dead end with a keypad in the wall. She typed in the same code as before and the door beeped affirmatively. Pushing it open, she ventured into her daughter's chambers.

She came out through Sally's own bookshelf. Sally's chambers were far smaller, only consisting of a living room, bedroom and bathroom.

"OK, if I were Sally, where would I keep my sex toys?" Alicia's eyes fell on Sally's open bedroom door. "Of course."

The lights were still on, despite the late hour. Maybe she was studying or using her laptop or...

The sounds of a familiar female voice moaning reached the Queen's ears. She gasped but held her mouth to avoid letting the sound out. _OK, Alicia, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe she's just masturbating..._

The moaning was then accompanied by the rhythmic sounds of a creaking bed. And kissing sounds.

And a masculine growl.

Tip-toeing to the partly open door, Alicia almost gasped at what she saw.

There was Sally, and her boyfriend Tails, engaging in sexual intercourse. Tails was lying on the bed, his hands squeezing Sally's ass as she rode him.

As a mother, her instinct was to barge in and stop them. But looking at Sally's face, filled with pleasure, made her stop herself. All for the wrong reasons.

 _Look at her, enjoying herself. At least someone in this family is getting a good fucking._

"Oh... fuck... yes... Tails, I'm close... uh."

 _Wait a minute; did she say she was close?_

What happened next had Alicia's eyes widening in surprise... and a hint of jealousy: Sally came. Her orgasmic screams echoed around the chamber walls.

Alicia stared at the scene with envy. _Sally's boyfriend can make her cum; my husband can't even get me wet._

She watched as Sally raised herself off Tails. The queen's eyes widened, staring at the fox's exposed dick. Envy consumed her. _Oh, my God! My baby is getting fucked by that monster of a dick and I'm stuck with a little peanut? It's just not fair!_ She could not take her eyes off Tails' dick, just watching it pulse and throb, the tip oozing out pre-cum.

Just by looking at it, Alicia found herself getting wet between her legs. The first time someone other than her husband had gotten her wet. She could feel her pussy juices running down her legs.

"Let me take care of you now. Sit up."

Alicia watched as Tails sat at the foot of the bed. Not wanting to miss this, she grabbed her phone and activated the camera, switching it to camcorder mode. She then recorded what happened next.

Sally knelt in between Tails' legs and started to stroke him. Tails clearly looked to be in immense pleasure as he reclined on his elbows, moaning. Alicia kept her camera aimed at the point of action as Sally now had the tip of Tails' dick in her mouth while still working the shaft. After a while, Tails' moans increased in frequency and volume until, finally, he came.

The queen's eyes widened as in just two seconds, Sally's mouth was full, her cheeks bulging. Sally then took Tails' dick out of her mouth and was plastered with more shots of sperm. Alicia did not even count how many but looking at how Sally's front was covered, she could tell that was a lot of cum. She could not believe it.

She then watched as Sally swallowed the contents in her mouth and commented about the sweet flavour. Tails mentioned something about fruits. Then the young couple entered the princess' bathroom.

Alicia saved the video and quickly went out through the secret passageway. Returning to the Sex Room, she did not even bother taking off her robe as she replayed the video while simultaneously lying back on the bed, hiking her robe up, spreading her legs and shoving two fingers into her drooling pussy, fingering herself furiously.

A few minutes later, the Sex Room was filled with Alicia's orgasmic screams.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Finally! Glad to get this chapter out here. OK, I need to clear up a few things:**

 **First, I was not supposed to work on this story. My focus was supposed to shift to my other stories but this story's ideas just come easily for me.**

 **Second, for those of you who follow my other stories, I'd like to reassure you that I've not abandoned them. Ideas for those stories have just been hard to come by. Inspiration had not been striking me as often as before. But not to worry, I am now over it and will return to them ASAP. April was just a real shitty month for inspiration.**

 **Third... well, this is just an uncertainty. Lemon-wise, I feel this chapter doesn't challenge the other chapters, but maybe that's just from my perspective. From your different perspectives, I don't know. Like I said, April was very uninspiring, even when this chapter had different scenarios of panning out.**

 **Anyways, you'll let me know.**

 **Please read and enjoy.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	6. Royal Pussy (Tails x Alicia)

Tails woke up to an increasingly pleasurable feeling on his dick. Waking up, the first sight his eyes saw was one of the most sexy he had ever seen: Sally looking up at him with her adorable blue eyes, while half of his erect dick was still in her mouth.

The chipmunk popped his dick out of her mouth and smiled at her boyfriend. "Good morning, baby."

Tails smiled back at her. "I already like your good mornings. But I'm not gonna kiss you."

"Well, why don't you kiss me here?" Sally said as she turned around. Swinging a leg over Tails' head, she straddled his face, presenting her pussy to his mouth. She was already wet.

Tails grabbed her ass to keep her steady as he buried his face into her pussy, sucking, licking and tongue-penetrating her. He was rewarded with a steady flow of juices, flowing directly into his mouth. Still, the taste was far from great but he swallowed anyway. His eyes were fixated on her spread ass, staring at her winking asshole. _At least it's better than licking that_.

Sally had also resumed blowing her boyfriend but unlike him, she was getting a more pleasant treat. Tails' sweet tasting pre-cum was like a nectar she had become addicted to. She wanted more and started sucking him harder. The feeling of him moaning in her pussy brought her closer to her climax. She could also see Tails' balls contract as he too neared his explosive end. A few more sucks and licks later and they both came. Tails' dick pulsed in Sally's mouth, filling it with his sperm. At the same time, she screamed onto his dick as her juices squirted out into Tails' mouth. He was still not keen to swallowing and spewed her juices onto the sheets.

Just like last night, Sally was finding it difficult to swallow as fast as he was shooting out. She once again settled for just letting the rest flow out of her mouth, running down his balls and dripping onto the sheets. When she finally felt his dick relax, she began to lick the remnants of cum off. Then she got off him.

Tails sat up and eyed the cum-stained beddings. "You know, I really pity whoever washes your sheets."

Sally shrugged. "It's a small price to pay for our pleasure."

"Yeah, coz someone else is paying for it." He pitied the maids who would be tasked with washing the sheets.

Sally stood up on wobbly legs. "If you feel sorry for them then maybe you shouldn't cum so much. I mean, seriously, you produce a lot of sperm."

Tails smiled casually. "I eat healthy, alright? Which reminds me, don't forget to eat a lot of fruit."

"Yeah, yeah." Sally waved her hand dismissively. "Come on, let's go shower." She took Tails' hands in hers and pulled him with her.

 **-XXX-**

In the Royal Chambers, King Max awakened to find himself alone in the bed.

"Alicia?"

He rose out of bed and put on his robe, heading for the bathroom. Alicia was not in there, either.

"Alicia?" He called out, louder than before.

Max exited the bedroom and at the same time, Alicia was coming out of his study. The king had to rub his eyes; she had on a content smile on her face and was humming a happy tune.

"Hey."

Alicia almost jumped when she heard her husband's voice. "Max! You scared me."

Max did not bother to apologize but went straight to the point. "Where were you?"

Alicia tried to keep on a straight face as she lied. "I was reading a book. Reading sometime calms me." She regarded his suspicious look. "Do you really think I'd leave the chambers in a robe?"

The king held up his hands. "Look, I don't want to fight, alright? I just don't wanna fly 4000 miles away while we're still on bad terms." He walked towards her and held her hands in his own. "I may not sexually satisfy you as I used to back in the day but I still care about how you feel. I never intend to hurt you, Alicia. I love you too much." He finished off the statement by gently cupping the queen's cheek.

Alicia was _almost_ moved by the tender moment. "I love you too, Maxy." _But that still won't stop me from cheating on you._

 **-XXX-**

Later, Max and Alicia were having breakfast. Well, only Max was. Alicia had finished hers already.

"Hurry up now, Max. You don't wanna be late."

"What's the hurry, Alicia? My flight leaves in two hours and it's an hour's drive to the airport." Max said as he casually sipped his coffee. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"Of course not, Maxy." Alicia lied. "This trade agreement could really boost the Kingdom's economy and I wouldn't want you to blow it."

Max nodded. "And even if I blew it, it wouldn't make any difference. We'd still have the world's most powerful economy."

"But that doesn't mean that you _should_ blow it."

Max shrugged and turned his attention to his breakfast. Although Alicia was calm on the outside, inside she was jittery with excitement. She could not wait for Max to leave so that she could guiltlessly fool around with her daughter's boyfriend. She could not get the image of Tails' huge dick out of her mind. The thought of getting impaled by that monster made her pussy tingle with desire.

 _Damn it, Max. Hurry up!_ Alicia groaned in her head. Max was such a slow eater, taking his time with each bite. _If only it would take you just as long in bed._

Ten minutes later, Max finally cleaned his plate and left to retrieve his briefcase. Then Alicia escorted him outside, where his convoy was waiting for him. Before he got into his limousine, he kissed his wife goodbye.

"I love you." He whispered when their lips parted.

Alicia stiffened inwardly "I love you, too." _Again he's making me feel guilty._

After Max left, the queen went back inside the palace, a devilish smile on her face. "Now to look for Tails."

 **-XXX-**

"Come on, Sally, that's enough."

"Oh, come on, baby. You know you want some more."

"I have a limit and you're pushing it."

"OK, fine." Sally removed the extra slices of French Toast she had added in Tails' plate **(you probably thought they were doing something dirty, weren't you? I wouldn't blame you)**. "I just want you to regain your strength. After last night, and this morning."

They were seated at a small table in Sally's room after she had requested breakfast be sent up, rather than go eat with her family. Tails said it would be very uncomfortable for him, with him having to explain why he was at the palace so early in the morning. Sally did not want an awkward moment like that.

Tails shook his head in disbelief. "You know, it's hard to believe you were a virgin nine hours ago."

Sally narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You?"

Tails realised his mistake. "I meant 'we'." His quick thinking brain thought of a way on how to divert the situation; it did not fail him. "I'm not the one asking for sex every few minutes."

It worked, as Sally blushed and looked down at her plate. "Sorry."

After they sixty-nined earlier that morning, they took a shower together, during which after some seduction from Sally, resulted in more sex. It was then that Tails found out his cum limit. Without taking a break and or replenishing himself, his first and second ejaculations released sperm by the bucket-loads. His third ejaculation was just above the average of a normal Mobian fox, but still plentiful.

"I just can't get enough of you." Sally batted her eyelashes at him.

"Let's hope you're not turning into a sex addict, Sal." _Isn't this what you wanted? A girlfriend who gives it up every time you ask for it?_ Tails' horny mind chided him. He willed it away.

Sally giggled. "I'm not. But should you ever get the urge..." she began to hike up the miniskirt she was wearing, showing off her pink panties.

Tails could not help but stare. She was making it really hard for him to leave. He had other things to take care of back at home. "Sally, come on. You're making it hard for me."

"I know." The chipmunk winked at him.

Tails knew what she was implying. "Not _that_. I have things to do back home."

"OK." Sally pouted.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll text you tonight."

"Or we could video chat." Sally suggested, a seductive smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Tails had a pretty good idea why she suggested that.

After they finished their breakfast, the young couple kissed each other goodbye.

 **-XXX-**

As Tails navigated the hallways, he heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around and saw Sally's mother, Queen Alicia, walking towards him.

"Your Majesty." Tails stammered, completely caught off guard. Maybe it was because he was still not used to being in such close quarters with one of the Kingdom's sovereigns or he felt a twinge of apprehension since he had just deflowered her daughter; either way, running into the queen made him a bit edgy.

Alicia waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, please no one else is around. You can call me Alicia."

"Um... OK." _Whoa... the queen is allowing me to call her by her first name? Something's fishy here..._

"I take it you were with Sally?"

"Um... yeah." Tails answered.

"How long were you in her chambers?" Alicia smirked when she asked that.

Tails' mind went blank when she asked that. If he told the truth and told her he spent the night, she would easily put two and two together and figure out what really happened. If he lied and said he had come in that morning, it would not make any sense as the day had recently started. Why would he come so early in the morning and leave almost immediately? He figured, "whatever" and went for the former. "I... actually spent the night."

Alicia feigned surprise. "Oh. So the two of you were _alone_ in her chamber the whole night. Did anything _interesting_ happen?" She knew she was beating about the bush but it was all part of her plan.

Now this was where Tails could weave his lie. "Well, we just watched a couple of movies, played some video games... you know."

Alicia chuckled at his choice of lies. "That's best friend stuff, Tails. Did anything happen on an _intimate_ level?"

Tails gulped. Confess or lie. "OK. We... made out a bit." It sort of was the truth but not all of it.

Alicia's smirk returned. She had him just where she wanted him. "Alright. Come with me." She turned around and walked back down the hallway. The tentative footsteps behind her indicated that the fox was following her.

"Where are we going?" Tails dared to ask.

"My office" was the simple answer.

"What 's there?" the fox pressed on.

"It's a surprise."

Soon, they reached Alicia's office. She opened the door for him to enter and when he did, she closed and locked it.

"Is that really necessary?" Tails wondered.

"Of course. What we're about to discuss is very sensitive." The queen walked to her desk, where her laptop was sitting open. "Here, let me show you something." She beckoned him over.

Tails had no idea what she was doing or what she wanted to show him. As he made his way around the desk and glanced at the screen, his eyes went wide with shock.

Alicia was playing a video of his and Sally's sexual activities of last night, with Sally aggressively riding him while moaning loudly.

The chipmunk giggled. "'Just made out' you said? That looks a lot more than just making out, don't you think?"

"You were spying on us?" Tails asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes. And I'm glad I did. Here, let me show you the best part." Alicia moved the seeker closer to the end. By then, Tails was sitting at the bed and Sally moved in between his legs, giving him a blowjob. Alicia then fast forwarded it to the point when Tails climaxed and his cum was running out of Sally's mouth. "I must say I was very surprised at how much you came." She moved her lips closer to the lips closer to Tails' ear and whispered. "Almost as surprised as when I saw how big your dick was."

Tails could not muster a reply. He was still shocked at having been recorded in such a compromising position. When he did find his voice, he croaked out. "So what do you want from me?"

Alicia moved in front of him so that she was looking him straight in the eye. She moved her head so close to his, their lips were almost touching. "What I want..." her hands slid down his chest, down his abdomen... "...is a piece of _this_ action." She finished, simultaneously cupping Tails' crotch in her hand.

Tails jumped back in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Alicia gave him a lusty smile. "I want to feel what Sally felt last night. I want you to give me the same mind blowing orgasm you gave her. I want you to make me scream in ecstasy as you pound me senseless and shoot your sperm deep into my pussy."

Tails shook his head. "Hold on now. I can't cheat on Sally." _You already did, dumbass._ "And I most certainly can't do it with her mother, who also happens to be the Queen of the Acorn Kingdom. What about King Max huh? What if he finds out?"

The queen scoffed. "Max has been sexually dead for years, Tails. Every time we have sex it feels like I'm getting fucked by a rotten old pickle. He's gotten old. He doesn't have the same stamina, vigour and most of all, the package to fill me up." Her seductive smile returned and she once again closed the distance between them. "But after I saw what you did to Sally, the orgasm you gave her... I feel like I can finally get a good fuck in years."

Although he felt flattered, Tails still felt compelled to ask. "And what will happen if I refuse?"

Alicia's smile turned more threatening. "Then I'll show that video to Max. Imagine how he'll feel when he finds out you fucked his daughter in the sanctity of his own palace."

OK, that was scary. Incurring the king's wrath was something he definitely did not want to do. He had seen Max angry before and it was a scary sight. Just when he was ready to give in to the queen's demands, his quick thinking brain found the flaws of her blackmail.

"Hold on. Sally's your daughter too. And if you do show King Max that video, he'll also be wondering why you, the mother, did not rush in and put a stop to the sex, but rather let it continue to the point I gave Sally a moneyshot. He's going to wonder why you didn't stop it, but recorded it instead. Then I won't be the only one in the hotseat. He'll call you a bad parent."

Wow. Alicia had to admit, he had her there. This boy wasn't just smart for nothing. She figured it was time to cease the blackmail approach and go for something cuter.

"Come on, Tails. I haven't had an orgasm caused by someone other than myself." She started to press herself to him more. "Don't you want to enter the same hole Sally came out of? Don't you want some of this royal pussy?"

Looking into her eyes, Tails found himself lost in the spell of her temptation. He no longer saw her as a married woman or a monarch, but as a woman with needs, needs he could satisfy. It was also in that moment that he saw where Sally got her good looks from. Not to mention Alicia had the bigger boobs and wider hips that he craved in a woman. He was finding it harder to say "no".

Come on, dude. Look at that body. _You'd be a fool to pass this up_. His horny mind gave him some extra incentive.

Rather than give her a straight answer, Tails' hands snaked their way around the chipmunk's hips, pulling her closer to him. Tilting his head, he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Alicia however was in no mood for taking things slow. She quickly pressed her lips to the fox's and when he opened his mouth in surprise, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Tails recovered from his initial surprise and just went with it. His hands began their adventure around her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing her ass. She moaned into his mouth as his hands fumbled with the buttons of her jacket. He got it open and she shrugged it to the floor. He was about to get started on her blouse when she pulled away.

"No... not here."

"Then where else?" asked a startled Tails. "I'm willing to do this but I will not go as far as sleeping with you in the King's bed."

"There's another place." Alicia said and went to the bookshelf. Tails heard the beeping of a keypad and suddenly, part of the shelf opened inward like a door. The queen then stepped in the secret passageway and glanced back at a surprised Tails. "Come on. Hurry up."

Tails followed Alicia's receding back into the semi darkness. Alicia switched on her phone's flashlight and Tails did likewise. While Alicia illuminated the path, Tails shone his beam at her swaying ass, emphasized by her tight skirt. He had a feeling she was doing it on purpose and it tempted him to reach out a hand and give her ass a honk. Nah. Save it for the eventual action.

"OK, we're here." Alicia announced as she opened an old door and stepped inside a room illuminated by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this room?" He asked, even though the bed in the centre pretty much answered his question.

"It's a Sex Room. Max and I usually fucked in here back when he was still a sexually potent stud. But those days are now old memories. So..." Alicia donned a seductive smirk as she kicked off her stilettos and lay on the bed, striking a sexy pose. "Care to make some new memories?"

Tails gulped as his quickly fading sense of morality nagged at him one last time. Not only was he going to be cheating on his girlfriend –again- but he would also be doing it with her mother, who would also be starting an affair with him. But they were doing it in a secret room which Sally probably did not know about. And Max was a thousand miles away. What's to stop him from getting more free pussy?

He eagerly joined her on the bed and she was immediately all over him, pulling his shirt over his head and fumbling with his belt buckle. She was in such a rush. He grabbed her hands.

"Let me go first."

Picking up from where he left off in her office, Tails started to unbutton her blouse. His "unbutton one at a time" routine was annoying Alicia.

"Just rip it open!"

He almost jumped when she screamed at him. Apparently this minx of a chipmunk was in no mood to take things slow so he decided to give her the satisfaction. Using his claws, he ripped the blouse open and she peeled the remaining strandsof fabric off her, leaving her in her bra.

"Your turn." Alicia said and pushed Tails onto his back. She resumed her attempts at getting Tails' belt open, finally succeeding and pulling both his pants and boxers off revealing his semi-erect dick. Her eyes gleamed as she saw it. "It's even more beautiful and bigger up close."

Standing up, she decided to give Tails a striptease to get him harder. Reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra, freeing her large breasts. They were still firm and perky for someone her age. Then, she turned around and unzipped her skirt, which she pulled down, along with her panties, bending over in the fox's face. Tails' dick twitched as he ogled her spreading pussy and ass, the former already oozing out its juices. She straightened up and kicked her skirt and panties away, leaving her clad in only her stockings.

Alicia catwalked towards Tails, who just stared at her like a zombie. "Someone likes what they see." She got closer to Tails and pushed him down on the bed with her finger. Straddling his legs, she grabbed his fully erect dick and slowly began to stroke it. Tails moaned through his teeth as pre-cum coated the tip. Alicia used her index finger to spread it all over the head. Then she stooped down and gave it a lick.

"Mm, tasty." She complemented before she took half of his dick into her mouth and began to bob up and down. Tails grit his teeth at the pleasure. He grabbed her head to control her movements but the blowjob did not last long. She released his dick with a pop.

"Sorry, Tails, but I'm so horny, I can't wait anymore!" the queen scooted up Tails' legs until his dick was just under her pussy.

"Wait." Tails blurted out.

"What! Don't tell me you're having second thoughts!" Her voice had lost its sultriness from before. They had gone this far and she was not going to allow him to back out.

"No, I'm not. I just want you to go in reverse cowgirl." The fox requested. In all of his sexual excursions in which the woman was on top, all they did was cowgirl. He wanted a little change.

Alicia's sexy smile returned. "OK." She turned around and straddled him from behind, bending forward slightly. Then she spread her pussy from behind. "Go on. Stick it in."

Tails grabbed his dick and guided it past the chipmunk's wet pussy lips. She started to sink down on him, taking it slow, for she felt his enormous size would split her wide open. First the head went in, followed by the shaft, until her ass rested on his lap. She wasted no time in starting to ride him.

In a few moments, Alicia's moans filled the entire room. A good fucking such as this one was what she had been craving for so long. Her pussy quivered with the raw pleasure she was receiving. Each one of Alicia's thrusts presented her ass out to Tails. The fox placed his hands on each cheek, squeezing and caressing. He spread her ass-cheeks open, staring at her asshole. A perverted thought crossed his mind on whether he should insert a finger in there but it disgusted him. He did not know how clean –or dirty- it was. Better to just stick with her pussy.

To maximize the pleasure she was feeling, Alicia moved into a squatting position, slamming herself down on Tails' dick, the slapping sound of her ass meeting his lap became more pronounced, mixing with her erotic moans.

"Oh yes, how I missed this! Oh, fuck! Yes! Oh yes!"

Alicia could feel her orgasm approaching, her first one caused by someone else in a long time. Her moans turned into screams as she got closer and closer. With one final slam onto Tails' dick, she screamed at the ceiling as she finally hit her peak, her pussy clenching around him as her juices poured onto his crotch. Breathing heavily, she fell onto her side, with Tails' dick slipping out of her.

"Oh my... that was the best orgasm I have ever had."

Tails, however, had not yet had his. This was the second time in a row he and his partner did not have a mutual orgasm. He figured that was what Sally and her mother had in common, apart from their looks: they came easily. _Then how does Max struggle to make Alicia cum?_ He did not care. He wanted to cum and he wanted to cum now.

"We're not done yet." With a burst of strength he did not know he had, he grabbed Alicia by the waist and lifted her ass in the air, putting her on her hands and knees, spreading her legs, he got into position behind her and lined up his dick with her pussy, his other hand holding her steady by the waist. Without warning, he thrust inside her.

Alicia moaned loudly as she was suddenly stretched. Tails immediately began to aggressively pound into her, his dick reaching her cervix with each powerful thrust. At that moment he only cared about getting his own orgasm; he did not care whether Alicia would get a second orgasm or not. If she did, bonus, if not, she has fingers.

The queen moaned sharply with each powerful thrust. Her pussy was still sensitive from her last orgasm, she instantly felt another approaching. _How many will he give me until he gets his own?_ She wondered. But any hopes of getting more than two were dashed when she heard Tails' growls and heavy breathing, indicating that he was getting close.

Sinking his fingers into her ass-cheeks, Tails could feel his balls tightening, ready to release his sperm. But where would he pour it? "Alicia... uh! I'm gonna cum... Do I-"

"Don't you dare pull out! I want it inside me!" The queen screamed out as another orgasm rocked through her body. She squirted more juices out of her pussy than before, creating a small puddle on the sheets.

With one final thrust, Tails impaled his dick deep into Alicia's pussy as he finally went over the edge. His warm, thick cum shot deep into her womb, filling her up in three shots. Still, Tails kept going, firing an additional six shots of his sperm.

Alicia could feel the warm fluids filling her womb, millions of sperm with nothing to fertilize. Rivulets of their mixed juices ran down her legs. When Tails pulled out of her, a larger surge poured out onto the sheets, mixing with the puddle her juices already formed. Alicia fell forward and Tails fell beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

Alicia moved first, rolling onto her stomach and spreading her legs, looking at the amount of sperm oozing out of her pussy. "Wow. Did you cum this much with Sally?"

"Don't make me compare." Tails growled as he rolled off the bed and got to his feet. Rather than ask for a blowjob to clean his dick, he wiped it with the sheets. He then reached for his pants and boxers.

"Leaving so soon?" Alicia asked in a seductive voice, spreading her cum-filled pussy in front of Tails.

"Nice try, Alicia, but I have to get home. There are other things I have to take care of... besides your libido." Another thing Sally and Alicia had in common: always wanting more sex. "By the way, don't you have a Kingdom to rule?"

The queen giggled as she reached for her skirt and panties, putting them on. Her blouse was ripped to shreds, courtesy of her own horniness so she just wore her bra. "I need to go change." Without bothering to put on her shoes, she walked out through the door labelled "Royal Chambers."

As Tails was tying his own shoes, he received an e-mail informing him that he had twelve orders awaiting delivery. And he had not yet gone home to pack them.

He sighed. "All this sex is gonna mess me up."

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Not much to say. Another chapter bites the dust, another woman for Tails to fuck, whose next? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	7. My Gorgeous Gym Trainer (Tails x OC)

Tails could not believe this day would come: the day he wanted a break from sex.

After his raunchy exploits at the palace when he banged both Sally and her mom and gave them mind blowing orgasms, he figured everyone had had their fill. But later that night, Sally had called for a _nude_ video chat. Tails was surprised when he tapped the screen and what came into view was Sally's wet pussy. She had talked dirty to him like the sex hungry minx she was and he found himself bewitched with her sultry words. His clothes came off and he sat naked in his chair, his phone in one hand, his engorging dick in the other.

Sex and anything relating to it had been the only things coming out of Sally's mouth during the entire video chat. That, and Sally did not move her phone from its position so that all Tails could see was her pussy on the screen. She had started to play with it, spreading and fingering it for her boyfriend's viewing pleasure. Tails had found himself turned on and before he knew it, he was masturbating along with her. Sally had requested that his phone be level with his dick so that she could see him cum and he had obliged her. He was so lost in the moment he had forgotten that his dick was aimed right at his phone. The ensuing climax had him firing sperm at his phone's screen. He was forced to end the chat before he could see Sally's own orgasm, lest his cum sink into his phone's circuitry and short it out. After he had cleaned it and switched it back on, Sally called him again but this time, he ignored her.

It was an episode that reminded Tails to tone his urges down. That and he should be careful with where he aims his dick when he masturbates. The last thing he wanted was his cum on an area where someone could see it.

After that, Tails needed to unwind. And he knew just where to go to do that.

 **-XXX-**

Tails arrived at the gym and got out of his car, taking his gym bag along. He walked to the door and stepped inside. There were a few other Mobians there, lifting weights, running on treadmills or just doing push-ups. His eyes scanned the place, looking for one Mobian in particular...

"There you are, softy!" A female voice called out to him. The fox turned around and was instantly enveloped in a crushing hug.

"Britney! Too tight!" He gasped.

Britney released him. "You just proved your 'softy' nickname." She was a pink furred vixen, slightly taller than Tails. She was currently clad in a sports bra, tight yoga pants and training sneakers. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail.

Tails rubbed his face and arms, finding them surprisingly moist. He cringed in disgust. "Hey, you covered me in your sweat."

"Well, yeah. This is a gym, softy. Everyone here is sweaty. You either cover yourself in your own or someone else will do you the favour instead."

"At least it's yours. But that doesn't make it any less disgusting."

"Ah, quit your whining, softy. Just go get changed and we can get started." With that, Britney turned and walked towards the treadmills. Tails found himself staring at her well rounded ass as she walked away, further accentuated by her tight pants.

 **-XXX-**

Tails was now clad in a vest and knee length shorts. He found Britney standing by the weight rack, two weights in either hand. When she saw him approaching, she donned a smirk.

"Think fast!" She threw one weight at him.

Tails did indeed think fast. He caught it with both hands but the weight and momentum sent him staggering back a few paces.

"Well done, softy. Last time I did that you were sent back four paces. Today, it's only three." She walked up to Tails and properly handed him the second one. "Twenty lifts each arm. Go!" She blew a whistle hanging from her neck.

Tails started to lift. It was an easy exercise for him but it left his arms feeling like jelly. And usually Britney would have him do more arm exerting exercises. He eventually finished with no difficulties.

Britney gave him no time to rest his tired arms. "Good. Now, on the floor and give me twenty. Go!"

"You know, you make a drill sergeant look like a saint." Tails panted as he got on all fours. He started off well but towards fifteen, his arms started to give.

"Come on, softy! I said twenty! Do I need to dangle a bagel over your nose to motivate you?!" The vixen blew on her whistle repeatedly.

Tails momentarily stopped at seventeen, catching his breath. "Maybe I should join the army. They seem warmer than you."

FWEEEEEP!

Britney blew the whistle too close to Tails' ears. "Less talk, more sweat, softy!"

The young fox's hearing momentarily shut down but he persevered and eventually managed to lift his body up a twentieth time.

Britney scoffed at him, clearly unimpressed. "You do it like a girl. Oh wait..." she removed her whistle from her neck, got down on all fours and did the push-ups easily.

Tails could only gawk in awe as the vixen easily reached twenty without slacking in the least. It wounded his manly pride a bit to watch a girl best him so easily. She was taller than him (albeit by a few inches) and definitely stronger than him. The only area Tails excelled at was speed. He could sprint faster than she could but unfortunately, he did not have the stamina to hold it. Britney may have been slower but she could run a longer distance than he.

As she continued, mostly to just show off, Tails found himself admiring the vixen's form. She could perform exercises better than most men and yet still maintained a womanly figure. The young fox found himself staring at her body in a manner that was slowly becoming sexual. His eyes mainly focused on her ass. It was so perfect, so well rounded... so big. Almost as big as Rouge's or Vanilla's. However, his greater desire to keep his teeth in his mouth trumped his other to give one cheek a honk.

"There. See how easy it is?" Britney said as she got up.

Tails was more mesmerised at how she got up: holding her ass out in the air and wagging her tail, as if she was inviting him to tap her ass. He quickly shook the dazed look off his face. "Yeah, yeah, you're really good at that."

Britney raised an eyebrow, knowing the fox was not paying attention to her. "How many did I do?"

Tails shrugged innocently. "I don't know. Fifty?"

Britney folded her arms over her heaving chest, her fur glistening with sweat. "I'm flattered, but no."

The young fox willed his eyes not to fall to the vixen's bust. "Forty?"

"Alright, enough guessing. I believe your arms have rested enough. Drop and give me another twenty. Only this time..." Britney pulled up a chair alongside Tails' prone body. Raising her legs, she put her feet over his back.

"Why don't you just sit on me while you're at it?" Tails said with sarcasm.

"What was that?" Britney asked.

"Nothing." Tails quickly replied.

"Good. Now go!" She blew her whistle.

Tails began. Britney deliberately added more weight on her feet to make his push-ups more difficult. By the time he reached fifteen, his arms once again started to give but he went on. Just a few more...

Twenty.

Britney removed her feet from his back. "Nice job, softy. Now, on to the final activity for the day. Follow me." She rose from the chair and Tails followed her to the pull up bars. "Get on and hang yourself upside down.

Tails easily got on and manoeuvred his body so that he was hanging upside down by the back of his knees. His vest dropped to his chin, exposing his still-developing abs.

"You're gonna need your shirt off for this one. I wanna see if my training is paying dividends." Britney walked up to him and pulled his vest off the rest of the way, leaving him shirtless. "This time, I'm gonna go easy on you. You're gonna do ten inverted sit-ups."

"And how is that going easy on me?" Tails could not resist being snarky.

"Well, I wasn't gonna double it but since you're asking..."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Tails sheepishly backed down.

"Good. Now go!" Britney blew her whistle.

Tails placed his hands behind his head and began to do the inverted sit-ups. Britney stood in front of him, admiring the way his abs became defined whenever he rose. She was tempted to run her finger down his abdomen, to feel just how hard they got. The vixen had to admit, she did a good job building Tails up. When she first saw him, he was a bit on the scrawny side with a body soft to the touch, another reason for his nickname, "softy". After she started training him, there had been a remarkable change to his body. It looked even better when he was shirtless.

"Ten." Tails announced, getting down from the bar.

Britney blinked and shook her head. She did not even realize she had spaced out staring at Tails' abs. "Huh? Oh, right." She turned her head to hide a blush forming on her cheeks. "That's all for today."

Tails went to grab his bag. "Great. Same time next week, right?"

"Um... about that..." Britney began slowly. "I won't be your trainer anymore."

Tails was shocked. "What? Why?"

"My dad got a new job in Green Hills. We'll be moving in three days from now." A sad look graced Britney's face. "I'm sorry."

Tails slowly exhaled, taking it all in. "Well. I guess this was our last session together."

"Yeah..." Britney tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But you were a great trainer, Britney. I won't forget you."

"We can still stay in touch." The vixen offered.

"Yeah, sure." Tails then gave Britney a hug, which she reciprocated. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah... I guess."

 **-XXX-**

In the men's locker room, Tails was in the shower, cooling off and washing the sweat off his body. But all he could think about was losing Britney. Without her, he could not think of another reason to train at that gym anymore. He could not think of a better trainer than Britney. Sure there were other good ones but he felt a special kind of bond with the vixen.

"Oh, Britney, why did you have to leave so soon?" He sighed.

"You're not touching yourself to me, are you?"

Shocked, Tails whipped around and lo and behold, there was Britney standing there, in the nude, her hands on her hips.

The young fox screamed and covered himself. "Britney! What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

Britney slowly walked towards the fox, presenting herself to him. "I want our last session to be... memorable."

Tails found himself backing away. "But, Britney, this is the men's locker room. What if someone walks in on us?"

Britney scoffed. "Relax, softy. We're the only ones left in here." Then she closed the distance between them and mashed their lips together.

Tails' eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed Britney by the shoulders and slowly pulled her away. "Britney, wait-"

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Britney asked.

No point lying here. "I'm not."

"Is it your girlfriend?"

He could have said yes but it would be a total white lie to him. He loved Sally but had already cheated on her with three women. A fourth would not hurt his conscience any less. "No, it's not her. It's just..." he did not really know what was stopping him from nailing his hot trainer.

"I really want this, Tails. I don't want to just leave without something to really put a cherry on our friendship."

No need to protest any further. Tails actually wanted this just as much as she. "OK."

"Good." With that, Britney mashed their lips together again. This time, Tails returned the kiss with equal gusto. His hands went down to her ass, grabbing each cheek and giving them a squeeze and spreading them. This time, Tails decided to take it a step further and indulged himself in a little kinkiness. Keeping Britney's ass open with one hand, he traced his finger down the vixen's crack until he brushed her anus. Rather than glide past it, he attempted to insert his finger inside, earning a surprise squeak from Britney. He felt her anus clench shut.

"Hey!" The vixen giggled as she pulled away. "No weird fetishes on me."

"Sorry. I'm not really into that." Tails said sheepishly.

"Neither am I. Let's just stick to the normal stuff." Britney said before she squatted down, her face level with Tails' semi-erect dick. "Wow, Tails! With a dick like this you can please any woman!" She grabbed it and gave him a few strokes.

Tails' arrogance got to him. He smirked down at her. "That's not even its full length."

"No shit." Britney increased the speed of her stroking, earning a few moans from the young fox. She could feel and see his dick growing further until it was rock hard, the head nearly poking her face. "I guess I can no longer call you 'softy' anymore." She gave his dick a sharp squeeze, feeling the veins pulse in her hand.

"Yeah..." Tails could only moan out.

The young fox's dick had now started to ooze out pre-cum. Britney was able to distinguish it from the rest of the still open shower water cascading over them. Unable to resist, she stuck her tongue out, giving the head a lick.

"Mm, tasty."

Liking what she tasted, she upgraded to sucking the head, getting more and more of the tasty treat. She then engulfed most of the shaft into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Tails moaned out, leaning his head back to the wall, eyes staring at the light-bulb overhead. In addition to the constant sound of the shower water hitting the floor, the cubicle was filled with the sucking sounds of a blowjob. Wanting her to speed up, Tails grabbed Britney's head and made her go faster. The vixen obliged him, taking more of his dick into her mouth. She could feel it throbbing, every throb releasing a bit of tasty pre-cum, which she eagerly swallowed.

Tails' breathing accelerated and his dick started to twitch more rapidly. Britney knew what was coming but she did not want him to cum just yet. With a loud pop, she removed him from her mouth.

"Britney, what the fuck?" Tails breathed out, the frustration evident on his face.

Britney stood up. "Enough of the appetizer, Tails. Time for the main course." Turning around, she placed her hands on the opposite wall and bent over, sticking her ass out. Wagging her tail seductively, she smirked over her shoulder. "Come and get it, big boy."

Tails eagerly strode over and grabbed the vixen's ass-cheek with his left hand. She spread her legs further and bent over even more. Her pussy presented itself to Tails, glistening and wet pussy, glistening with more than just shower water. Grabbing his dick, he hotdogged it in between Britney's ass-cheeks before rubbing it on her wet slit.

"Stop teasing and do me already!" Britney screamed over her shoulder. Her voice was husky with lust.

In response, Tails lined his dick up perfectly with her pussy and pushed into her with one thrust.

"Oh, fuck!" Britney screamed. "Easy!"

Alarmed, Tails pulled most of his dick out. "Oh, sorry! Was that your first time?"

Britney shook her head. "No. You're just too big. Just take it slow, like you were actually popping my cherry."

"OK." Tails did as she asked and this time slowly eased into her. He started off with slow but deep thrusts, relishing the tightness of Britney's pussy.

"Yeah... oh... just like that... ah..." Britney moaned.

Soon, Tails' thrusting increased in tempo. He thrust his dick even deeper until his crotch was slapping against Britney's rounded ass. Tails dug his fingers into the vixen's ass-cheeks, spreading them wider and staring at her winking asshole. At least it was clean to look at.

"Harder." Britney moaned. Tails obliged her and began to truly pound into the vixen's essence leaked down her legs. Her wet pussy walls massaged Tails' dick, which twitched and throbbed with every savage thrust of his hips. The young fox seemed to know just the right spots to hit, not to mention his dick was just so damn large; her pussy was stretched to limits her ex-boyfriend could never give her. With her moans escalating into screams of pleasure, Britney felt her orgasm approaching. Finally, with a loud scream that echoed around the cubicle, the vixen's pussy contracted around Tails' dick, covering it with her juices. Her legs went weak with the sheer pleasure that rocked her body. When it was over, she slumped against the wall, falling to one knee as she caught her breath.

For the third time with the third lover, Tails found himself not cumming with his partner when his own orgasm was just around the corner. He was tempted to just finish himself off and give the vixen a moneyshot. But no. If he was going to cum, it was not going to be by his own hand. Stooping down, he hoisted the still recovering Britney to her shaky feet but she was not standing for long. Hooking his arms behind her knees, he lifted her up and leant her against the wall, his hands grabbing her ass from below. Looking down, he aimed his dick straight at the vixen's pussy and plunged inside her.

"Ah!" Britney screamed finding her pussy penetrated just soon after her orgasm.

Staring deep into her green eyes, Tails immediately became aggressive, impaling Britney against the wall with every powerful thrust. He meant to rebuild his orgasm and could feel it returning with a vengeance. Britney moaned like a common whore with every exit and re-entry of the young fox's massive dick. He pressed himself even closer to her, her long, pink legs hooked around his shoulders. With an even louder scream than before, the vixen was overwhelmed by another orgasm. Her pussy was still sensitive from her first orgasm, the second one came easy.

It was not long before Tails' breathing became shorter and heavier. He could feel himself getting closer and sped up his thrusting. But as his own orgasm was right around the corner, logic came knocking at the very corner of his mind.

 _Pull out._

Growling, Tails pulled out of Britney, her pussy leaking her juices onto his crotch with a few drops joining the wasted water going down the drain. Britney however took the initiative, immediately going down to her knees and grabbing Tails' throbbing dick. She began to furiously pump him with both hands while taking the head into her mouth. The combined pleasure instantly had Tails moaning at the ceiling in pleasure and before long, he exploded into Britney's mouth. Thick shots of the young fox's sperm spurted into the vixen's mouth, filling it up with four huge shots. Like the women who sucked him off before, Britney was forced to spit out the excess cum. Taking Tails' dick out of her mouth but still jerking him off, her face and chest were assaulted with the remaining shots of his sperm.

Like a gun out of bullets, Tails' dick finally ceased and remained pulsing in Britney's hand. She let it go and watched it slowly shrink.

"Oh, my God. I wasn't wrong about you pleasing any woman with that." The vixen said in wonderment.

Tails' body lost all stiffness brought about by his orgasm. "Yeah. So far I've got no complaints."

Britney raised a cum covered eyebrow as she got to her feet. "So far? How many girls are you sleeping with?"

 _Oops._ His bragging was getting was getting the better of him. Fortunately Britney did not know any of his friends, his love affairs and best of all, Sally. It would not hurt to brag to her.

"Well... you're the fifth."

Britney chuckled. "You're almost as promiscuous as my sister. She slept with the entire school basketball team and half the male teachers, just for favours and perks. What's your reason?"

Tails shrugged. "My girlfriend refused to put out. So I looked for other options until she eventually did."

Britney stood under the stream of water as she washed the cum off her fur. "So let me get his straight. You fucked other girls coz your girlfriend couldn't give you some pussy. But she eventually did and you're still sleeping around?"

Again, every time he thought about it, he felt like the world's biggest asshole. "Yeah."

Britney was silent for a moment, mostly because she was concentrating on rubbing the sticky cum off her muzzle. When she finished, she chuckled. "You're lucky I'm not the lovey dovey type otherwise I would have used this running water to mask your screams of pain. To clarify, I'd beat you up."

"Yeah, I got that." Tails said, thankful that Britney was not romantically sensitive. "I'm gonna go, if you don't mind."

"Hold on." Britney turned to the young fox and pulled him in for another deep kiss. But this one did not last long and she slowly pulled away. "Goodbye, Tails. I'll miss you."

Tails kissed her back. "I'll miss you too, Britney."

With that, the two foxes separated and Tails left the cubicle.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Whew! Another lemon-filled chapter and my first OC. Please note that OCs are only one time characters and will not appear in any future chapters and will only when mentioned by other characters.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	8. Apology

**ATTENTION, DEAR READERS!**

 **I posted an incest chapter a few hours ago but due to a very strong negative reaction, I promptly took it down. I want to sincerely apologize for posting something so utterly offensive. That chapter may have cost me some fans and my credibility and that is something not worth losing over a single chapter. Fans are what drive a writer to continue and for me to have none, then what's the point? That chapter was not worth it. It was a collapse of my own moral judgement and I have now been set straight but at a very palpable cost. It's not just your reviews but also your opinions that matter. I have removed and erased that offensive chapter and have learned my lesson to not post such a thing again. Henceforth, it will just be regular lemons which can actually make sense and without anything as deeply offensive as incest. I truly am sorry and hope I can earn your forgiveness.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	9. Man of the House (Tails x Rosemary)

**A/N: OK, I know I deleted this chapter but thanks to some of you guys' positive and encouraging reviews, I felt inspired to rewrite and repost it. But first, let's get a few things clear:**

 **1: I don't support incest. Never have, never will. So just because I write it, doesn't mean I support it. This is how writers test themselves to see if they are willing to go the distance and tread in dangerous waters.**

 **2: I said it before and I'll say it again: if you feel uncomfortable with reading incest then don't read the chapter. Only proceed if you can handle it!**

 **Now I hope the readers proceeding on beyond this point are comfortable with reading this mother x son moment.**

 **P.S. Because I deleted most of it, the chapter lacks some of the finesse it originally had. Sorry for that.**

 **-XXX-**

"OK, clothes, toothbrush, headphones, laptop... great. I think I'm all set."

Tails was packing his backpack as he was going to stay at his mother's for the weekend. He did so every once in a while since he moved out. With his father gone, his mother would sometimes get lonely so he kept her company on some weekends.

Sure he was living on his own and his business provided him with some income but she still sent him money every month; clearly she still saw him as her little son and not the grown up fox he was now.

"OK, that's everything. Time to go now." After double checking to make sure he did not forget anything else, Tails zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He went out his house, locked the door and walked to his car, tossing the bag into the backseat. He then got in and drove away.

 **-XXX-**

Being valued members of the Acorn Government, the Prowers resided in one of Mobotropolis' many upscale neighbourhoods. Tails drove past various large houses with beautiful lush gardens, hedge sculptures and fountains. The residents however had low fences to preserve that neighbourly feeling.

Tails pulled up into his mother's driveway, which could fit two cars; his father's was expectedly not present but his mother's blue Chevrolet Camaro was parked on one side. He parked his car on the vacant spot beside it.

No sooner had he killed the engine than the front door opened and out stepped his mother, Rosemary.

"Miles!" She ran towards him.

Tails got out of the car and was instantly enveloped in a hug. "Mom! Good to see you." He gasped out.

Rosemary released her son. "Sorry. I just missed you so much."

"Missed you too."

"So, you need any help with your things?"

Tails shook his head."Nah. It's just one bag." He went back to his car and retrieved the bag.

Rosemary led the way into the house. "You'll find your room just as you left it."

"OK." Tails started to ascend the stairs.

"I even left those porn magazines under your bed untouched." The vixen said, hiding a giggle under her hand.

Tails whipped around, surprised, almost falling down the stairs. "What?!"

Rosemary giggled. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding."

Tails sighed in relief. "Oh, great. Coz I don't have any of those." _Why should you, when you've got unlimited access to some of the hottest porn in your phone?_ "By the way, you still have the pool, right?"

"No. I filled it with soil and turned it into a vineyard." Rosemary said sarcastically.

 **-XXX-**

Unsurprisingly, the pool was not turned into a vineyard.

Once Tails walked into the backyard, he made an unceremonious dash for the pool and cannonballed in. Immediately sinking to the bottom, he spun his tails and effortlessly swam around in the water. Being an excellent swimmer, he could swim as agilely and quickly as any marine life creature. Of course he still had to surface every minute or so to breathe.

The fox then climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge, catching his breath.

"I see you missed the pool the most."

Rosemary came out of the house, clad in a blue bikini and holding two glasses of juice.

"Among other things." Tails said as he stood up.

Rosemary set the glasses down on a table in between two reclining chairs and sat on one. She picked up a novel that was already lying on the table and began to read it. Tails sat on the other chair and just sunbathed.

"So, how's your relationship with Sally?" The vixen asked out of nowhere. It was no secret that she knew about her son's relationship with the princess. She had found out within days after their relationship started.

"It's fine." Tails thought it wise to just give a short answer and hope it ended there.

It did not. "Have you two had sex yet?"

 _Where is this coming from?_ Tails asked himself. "She said she wasn't ready." It was not a lie; Sally _did_ tell him that. But that was _before_ her awakening.

A smirk crossed Rosemary's features. "Oh. But that's not what I heard."

Tails shot up in his chair. "What? Did she tell you?"

"No. _You_ just did." Rosemary's smirk broadened.

Tails' jaw fell open, realizing how easily he had been duped.

Rosemary put on a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not mad at you. I was kinda expecting that. You are at that age after all." She reached out and gently clasped Tails' hand in her own. "I just hope you're careful. I don't wanna be a grandmother yet."

 _Oh, you will be. Just not from Sally._ Tails' mind snickered, reminding the fox of the baby he and Vanilla would have.

"Yeah, I'm careful." It was partly true and partly a lie. He was careful with Sally but not with Vanilla.

"Good." Rosemary leaned over and gave her son a hug, which Tails returned. But this hug filled him with a strange feeling, something foreign he had never felt when he hugged his mother. Especially when he felt her almost naked boobs pressing against him.

Rosemary pulled away. "Right. I'm going for a swim." She got up and walked to the pull but unlike Tails, she waded in from the stairs.

Tails sighed as he reclined in his chair. "Well, that's one secret out of the bag." Now, his mother knew he was no longer a virgin. How long before she would inevitably find out that he is also a father-to-be? He decided not to bother himself too much with that issue. It was a bridge he would cross when he got to it.

As he reached for his juice, Tails noticed the novel Rosemary was reading. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. The title was "Lonely Loren" and had a picture of a female mongoose clad in a negligee and sitting on top of a bed with her head resting on her arched knees. Leafing through the pages, Tails found a marked one, no doubt the one his mother was reading. He opened it and read a section that had very little paragraphing:

" _She knew what she was doing was wrong but Loren did not care in the least. All she wanted was to satisfy the itch that had been irritating her for weeks. In Liam, she not only saw her best friend, but also one who could scratch it and relieve her. Loren felt no qualms whatsoever as she closed the distance between them, her lips delicately brushing his own. As the kiss slowly turned more heated, Liam instantly took charge, wrapping his strong arms around her and coiling his tongue round hers. He pushed her backwards towards the bed. They pulled off each other's clothes. Their hands caressed each other's bodies. It was not long before Liam had Loren pinned to the bed, his form hulking over hers. Lowering his body, Liam kissed Loren's lips as he entered her. She let out a breath and her hands and legs wrapped themselves around him. They slowly built up a rhythm as Loren rocked her hips to match Liam's thrusts."_

It was no surprise that the story was causing a stir in Tails' loins. Unfortunately, he did not get any further, as the sound of splashing alerted him that Rosemary was exiting the pool. He quickly closed the book, returned it on the table and acted like nothing happened.

As Rosemary slowly stepped out of the pool, Tails found himself ogling her wet body. Her round and perky breasts, her smooth and curvy hips... wait. Was he admiring his mother's body from a sexual point of view?

Rosemary returned to her chair and started to dry herself with a towel. Tails still found himself staring at her.

 _How I wish I was that towel._ Wait. Where did that come from?

Rosemary finished towelling herself and stood up. "If you're done, you can come inside for a snack, OK?"

"OK." Tails answered stiffly.

The vixen leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. This put her cleavage in Tails' face and he could not help but stare. It was only for a few seconds as she pulled away and, taking her novel with her, entered the house.

Tails found himself staring at her ass as she left.

 **-XXX-**

Later that night, Rosemary insisted they watch a romantic movie, filled to the brim with emotion. It was enough to send the vixen to the brink of tears but Tails, being a boy, could not really go that far. He had watched the entire movie with the same nonchalance one would exhibit when filling a bucket with water.

"Wasn't that sweet, Miles?" She asked once the film had ended.

Tails shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Rosemary lightly pinched his arm. "Less of that attitude, young man. That is if you want your relationship with Sally to go the distance."

Tails playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Mom. I know what Sally wants in our relationship. Otherwise it wouldn't have lasted this long."

"I just hope there's more to your relationship than sex."

Tails laughed. Before he could utter a reply, the ringtone of his mother's tab interrupted him.

Rosemary picked it up and her blank face instantly lit up with excitement. "It's your father!" She almost dropped the device as she swiped across the screen, answering the call. "Hi, honey!"

" _Hey there."_ Came Amadeus' voice.

It being a video chat, Rosemary's eyes were glued to the tab's screen. "I missed you so much!"

" _The feeling's mutual, honey. How's the city?"_

"It's great, nothing new. How about you? Is the training going OK?"

" _Yeah, it's going great. The new cadets are learning fast. If all goes well, I might be home sooner than expected."_

"Oh, good, coz we miss you."

" _We? Is Miles there?"_ Amadeus tilted his head as if he was looking through a window.

Tails moved into shot. "Hey, Dad."

" _Hey there, son. How's it going. Decided it's too soon to be independent and went crawling back to mommy?"_

Tails laughed. "Nah. Just visiting for the weekend."

" _Good. Thought you gave up for a moment there. Anyways, honey, would you give Miles and me the room? I need to have a private word with him."_

"Oh. OK." Rosemary was a little surprised at the request but nonetheless gave the tab to Miles. "Well, I'm heading off to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom."

" _Goodnight, honey."_

Once Rosemary's footsteps went silent upstairs, Tails returned his attention to his father. "OK, Dad. So what's up?"

" _You may have noticed that your mother has been lonely in my absence."_

Tails could not deny that. "Yes."

" _I can't be there for her, but you can. So, until I return, I'm promoting you as the man of the house."_

"What?!" The young fox exclaimed.

" _You heard me, Miles. It is now up to you to keep your mother happy in my absence, OK? Promise me."_

It seemed a request that was way out of his league but Tails did not really want to disappoint his father. "OK. I promise."

A broad grin crossed Amadeus' features. _"That's my boy. I have to go now. Give your mother a kiss goodnight for me."_ With that, the screen went black.

Tails still stared at the blank screen, taking it all in. Him? Man of the house? What could he do? Amadeus said it was now his job to keep Rosemary happy. How was he supposed to do that? Well, he would have to figure that out later. He made a promise to his dad and he intended to keep it.

 **-XXX-**

Later that night, Tails prepared for bed. But before turning in, he went to Rosemary's room to return her tab.

He knocked on her door. "Hey, Mom. You still awake?"

"Um, yes. Come on in." Rosemary replied.

Tails entered the room, which had the lights turned off. In the semi-darkness, he saw his mother sitting on the bed in her choice pyjamas: a negligee. She had her back turned to him.

"I'm just returning your tab."

"Just put it on the nightstand." She said without turning her head.

Tails did so and was about to turn and leave, when his ears picked up the faint sounds of sobbing. "Mom, are you crying?"

"What? No." This was followed by a very obvious sob. "Yes. I just get like this every time I talk to your father when he's out of town for so long."

Tails hated seeing his mother like this. He remembered his father's words of taking care of her. He was definitely going to do that. Any way he could.

The young fox moved in front of his mother and hugged her. "I'm still here, Mom. And I'll be here for you."

Rosemary retuned the hug with more zeal, putting more squeeze on her son. "Thank you, Miles. This is really cheering me up."

They held the hug for over a minute before separating.

"So... good night then." Tails turned to leave.

"Miles, wait!" Rosemary called out to him. "I... don't wanna be alone. Could you stay with me?"

Tails found the request rather odd but looking at Rosemary's blue eyes compelled him. He climbed onto the bed with her and she scooted closer to him.

"Feeling better?" Tails asked after Rosemary's sobbing ceased.

"Yes." Rosemary said, scooting even closer to Tails. Before long, she was cuddling up to him.

"Mom?" Tails started feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Rosemary started kissing Tails' cheeks. Every kiss subtly brought her closer to the young fox's lips.

"Mom..."

Rosemary's lips finally made contact with Tails' own.

Tails pulled away, alarmed. "Mom! You kissed me."

Surprisingly, Rosemary did not seem in the least bit fazed. "Didn't you like it?"

"Um... don't you think this is wrong?" Tails contradicted the feelings he felt earlier. Just that afternoon, he was ogling his mother in a bikini.

"I know it is but... I'm really lonely, Miles. Without your father to... satisfy me, I'm sometimes... it just compounds my loneliness. I really need someone closer to me."

"B-but, Mom, I can't do that." Tails stammered.

"Don't you get it, Miles? With your father gone, _you_ are now the man of the house. And it is your duty to keep the woman happy." The vixen slowly caressed her hand from Tails' cheek to his chest, where she traced circles around it with her finger.

"But still, you'll be cheating on Dad."

"You're our own blood, Miles. It is way different than when I do it with some random stranger. Please, sweetie, I need you."

Tails gulped, confused. Is this what his father secretly meant? She did echo his words. But it was something he could not really go through with. It was just so wrong. But his mother was willing to toss morality and inhibition aside, just so she could be sexually satisfied. Was he willing to do likewise?

He thought back to that afternoon by the pool, the ogling at her body. A clear sign that his moral compass was definitely waning. Not to mention Rosemary's choice of novels and movies; a clear reflection of her mood: lonely and horny. She was looking to him to fill those voids.

"OK. But just for tonight." He said adamantly... and instantly regretted it.

In an instant, Rosemary's pleading look quickly became predatory. She quickly grabbed Tails' wrists, pinning them down as she swung a leg over his waist, straddling him. "You're gonna eat those words." And then she locked lips with him.

Initially resistant at first, Tails slowly started to get into it. He opened his mouth, willingly accepting the Rosemary's tongue as the milf asserted her dominance on him.

Rosemary eventually pulled away. "You're a great kisser, Miles."

"Thanks." Tails' cheeks turned a shade of red.

The vixen straightened up. "Now... let's get these off." She traced her hands down Tails abdomen to the hem of his tank top, which she slid up his body. The sensation of her fingers slowly caressing him was turning him on and he could feel his dick starting to engorge.

"Looks like you're getting into it now." The milf smirked as she felt his dick grow under her. She ground herself against him before she turned around and presenting her ass to her son, partially hidden in her negligee. Tails could see her ass cheeks peeking out from under the hem and... the wet folds of her pussy lips. She was not wearing any underwear.

Rosemary busied herself with pulling his boxers down, freeing his dick from its constraints. Her blue eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness. "Oh, wow. You definitely take after your father down here." She wrapped her fingers around it and started to stroke it.

Tails moaned and unconsciously started to thrust up into her hand. His dick grew erect to its full nine inches, throbbing with desire. Looks like he finally found out where he got his amazing size from. A bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip.

Rosemary gave it a sampling lick. Liking what she tasted, she took the head into her mouth, licking and sucking on it. More pre-cum oozed into her mouth, which she gladly swallowed. The sweetish taste had her wanting more; not to mention it made her even hornier with desire. Popping Tails' dick out, she glanced back at him, seeing him with a look of utter pleasure.

"Don't just lie there. Return the favour." She said, shoving her ass into the young fox's face.

Tails' found his muzzle smeared with the juices of the milf's outer labia. In all his pleasure, he had forgotten that they were sixty-nining and was not returning the favour. Grabbing Rosemary's ass cheeks, he dove right in. He did not like the taste but there was something oddly erotic about licking the very pussy that birthed him. After coming out, he was trying to get back in. As he inserted his tongue inside the vixen's wet folds and swirled it around, he knew it would not be the only appendage of his anatomy that would be going inside her.

Rosemary stopped pleasuring Tails and moaned. "Oh... Miles... how did you... uh... get so good... oh yes... at eating pussy?" She did not get an answer as his tongue was preoccupied, doing a wonderful job at pleasuring her. She moaned onto his dick as his tongue twisted around inside her.

A steady flow of juices began to leak into Tails' mouth. The milf was in so much pleasure, she had ceased her blowjob and just moaned. Tails could not really blame her. It was probably the best form of sexual stimulation she had gotten in quite a while. Withdrawing his tongue, he focused on her clit, nibbling on it with his teeth. That sent Rosemary wild with pleasure and before long, she screamed out her orgasm. Her pussy squirted her love juices into Tails' mouth and all over his muzzle. Finding the taste rather unpleasant to swallow, the young fox just spat it out, allowing it to run down the sides of his muzzle.

Breathing heavily, Rosemary scooted down Tails' body, leaving a trail of pussy juice as she straddled his abdomen. "Tails... that was so amazing. How did you get so good at cunnilingus?"

"Sally really likes 69." Tails simply replied. It was partly correct but he was not going to tell his mother he learned how to eat pussy from watching porn.

"She's so lucky to have a stud like you for a boyfriend." Rosemary said before she scooted further down Tails' body. "But as of tonight, you are _my_ stud." With her back still turned to the young fox, she hovered over his dick before grabbing it. She made as if to slip it in but purposely directed the head off target so that his dick was wedged in between her ass cheeks. She started to hotdog him. "Tell me, Miles, do you want it?"

Tails moaned at the pleasure. "Oh, yes."

The milf continued her teasing. "Do you want to fuck mommy?"

"Yes..." Tails almost whispered.

"You want to stick it inside my pussy?"

"Yes!" Tails growled, at his horny wit's end.

"Good." Rosemary then guided Tails' dick down her crack, past her anus until the head was poking through her pussy lips. Sinking down, the vixen took his dick into her.

"Oh, fuck." Tails moaned, cupping the milf's ass cheeks in each hand. His dick was now in the very hole he came out of.

Without wasting time, Rosemary began to ride her son's dick reverse cowgirl, moaning loudly. After so long, it finally felt so good to be getting a real fucking other than fingering herself. And for that pleasure to be brought by her own son filled her turned her on even more. It may have been wrong but in the heat of sex, every moral is abandoned. She started to ride him harder. Every time she came down, Tails' dick her cervix. She leant back, supporting herself on her hands as she pressed him deeper into her, his dick threatening to break past her cervix.

Tails' hands went up to her large boobs. He dropped the negligee's thin shoulder straps, freeing her breasts and squeezing them, paying more attention to her erect nipples. He pinched them in between his fingers. Rosemary moaned even louder at the pleasure. Her pussy walls responded by adding the squeeze on Tails' dick.

Straightening herself once more, Rosemary shifted into a squatting position and began to pound onto Tails' dick. A slapping sound echoed around the room every time her ass made contact with his waist. The speed intensified the pleasure for both of them. Rosemary's moaning became more erotic as she approached her climax. Her pussy leaked steadily, juices running down her son's dick. With one final slam, the vixen milf moaned at the ceiling as she came. A gush of her love juices squirted onto Tails' crotch, running down his sides and pooling onto the sheets.

It was the best orgasm Rosemary had had in a very long time. In her blissful state, she continued her riding, hoping to make this last as long as possible.

With her orgasm, Rosemary's pussy got even tighter, bringing Tails even closer to his own release. But logic was once again knocking at the far corners of his mind. He may have wanted a sibling yes, but he did not also want to be its father.

Tails pushed on her ass, against her thrusting, hoping to get the message through.

Even Rosemary's own logic trounced her sex addled mind. She would not fall pregnant by her own son. They may have stooped yes, but they she not going to take it a step further and get knocked up by her own son.

Rosemary raised herself up, allowing Tails' dick to slide out of her. But knowing that he was close, she knew she had to keep the pleasure going. So she wedged his dick in the warmth of her ass cheeks and started hotdogging him. Tails pressed her ass cheeks even tighter around his dick and began to thrust, matching her rhythm. He silently moaned at the pleasure and before long, his dick pulsed, shooting out large spurts of his sperm onto her ass, nine shots in total. Some ran into her crack, others coated her cheeks and a few powerful shots stained her negligee, which was hunched up just above her tail.

When Rosemary felt him relax, she removed his dick from her crack and got off him. A smile graced her face as she beheld her son's tired, sweaty but overall, satisfied countenance. "So, still want this to be our last?"

Tails did not answer her, lest he give her the satisfaction... more satisfaction than he had already given her.

The vixen's smile turned into a smirk. "Thought so."

She peeled off her negligee and used it to wipe the streaks of cum plastered on her ass. Then she wiped the cum off Tails' dick and crotch before balling it up and tossing it to the floor. Then she cuddled her naked form up to him.

"Thank you, Miles. I really needed that." She sighed with satisfaction.

"You're welcome." Tails said, wrapping a hand around her waist and scooting closer to her.

"Well, goodnight, my sexy young stud." Rosemary kissed her son goodnight on the lips, a kiss he returned. She then got under the covers and eventually fell asleep.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Just to reiterate: don't support incest.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	10. Beat the Heat (Tails x Vanilla)

As Rosemary soundly slept, Tails was still wide awake, a million thoughts going through his head.

First, it was how rapidly fast his sex life had grown. Who could have imagined that he would sleep with six girls in just the space of two weeks? And just before those two weeks he was a virgin? Most teenage boys would kill to be in his position.

But they don't know the half of it.

Among his sex partners was his mother, someone he was never supposed to be in that position with to begin with. Yet here they were, sharing a bed after doing the naughty deed, a deed that felt even naughtier considering it was frowned upon. But he felt no qualms and neither did Rosemary. He did it coz she was lonely and looked to him to fill a void that had been left wide open for a long time.

Of course Rosemary's void was nothing compared to Vanilla's, a woman who lost her husband so long ago and had been starved of any real sex ever since. For a vixen it is probably not a big deal but for a rabbit... well one has to wonder how she was able to resist sleeping around or better yet, finding another partner with whom to begin something serious with. Tails just thought she had better control. However, she did say she masturbated with sex toys; they must have been running to their full power, constantly needed new batteries... or Vanilla buying new sex toys altogether. Whatever the case, she was happy they had started their affair, and he was too.

Even though it probably went a bit too far when Vanilla allowed herself to get knocked up. She was obviously thinking only of herself. So absorbed in the idea of raising an infant again that she forgot she was having sex with a teenager. Tails was not ready to be a father, yet he was just under nine months away from becoming one. And the irony of it all was that he was on a sperm increasing diet and hated using condoms! So, touché, he should have seen it coming. Anyways, it was done and like it or not, he was going to be a father.

But one of the many thing Tails enjoyed when fucking Vanilla was the sensation of filling a womb with his seed. It was, after all, the pinnacle of sexual intercourse: shooting his sperm into her womb, knowing one will fertilize her egg and create his offspring.

Which brought Tails to Alicia next. She also offered the satisfaction of cum in her womb but because she was no longer ovulating, he assumed his sperm felt like "he might as well have just put us in her ass." The queen had slept with him simply because her husband was dead in bed yet she was still as sexually active as she was in her twenties.

Tails could have said no to every one of them but for a teenage boy with raging hormones, cynicism would always reign supreme. What boy could pass up some pussy when his body is craving it? Not to mention all three women had looked up to him in their time of need, so he felt they were just as cynical as him. For Rosemary, Amadeus was not around, for Vanilla, her husband was dead, and for Alicia, Max was sexually dead.

The young fox was broken from his thoughts when Rosemary stirred and woke up. She got up from the bed and walked naked to the bathroom. In the moonlit darkness, further enhanced by Tails' night vision, he could perfectly make out her ass as she walked, her tail swishing back and forth. She went in, flicked the light on but left the door open. A short silence later and Tails could hear her peeing. The toilet then flushed, the lights flicked off and Rosemary walked out. Tails feigned sleep as the vixen got back into bed. She had her back facing him.

"I can tell you're awake, Miles." Rosemary said all of a sudden.

"How can you tell?" Rather than keep quiet and deny her the satisfaction, Tails dared open his mouth. "And don't tell me 'a mother knows'."

Rosemary chuckled. "No. I could see the slits of your eyes gleaming in the moonlight."

"Oh." Tails was not the only one with night vision.

Rosemary turned to face him. "So, care to tell me what's keeping you awake?"

"There's just a lot going through my head right now."

"Are you feeling guilty about cheating on Sally?"

 _Believe you me, that guilt evaporated a long time ago_ , Tails thought in his head. "No. I'd rather not talk about it."

"OK. You teenagers have your secrets." Rosemary turned away from him. "But it's keeping you awake and you're gonna have to get some sleep. Luckily, I know just how." She started to scoot closer to Tails until he could feel her ass on his dick.

"Mom, what are you doing?" The fox asked as she started to grind on him.

Rosemary shushed him. "Just let Mommy work."

Before long, she had worked Tails' dick to full erectness. The vixen began to shift around.

"You wanna have sex now?" Tails asked, confused.

Rosemary giggled. "No." Her actions, however, deceived her. She reached back, grabbed Tails' dick and slid it down her crack. Just as he was preparing to thrust into her pussy, he found her guiding him past it. She did not slide it back up; instead, she wedged it in between her thighs and pressed them together.

Tails quickly got the idea and started to thrust. It might not have felt as pleasurable as a pussy but it was still a welcome feeling. Rosemary squeezed her thighs tighter and Tails sped up his thrusting. As an additional form of pleasure, he reached out a hand and cupped the vixen's breast.

It was not long before he felt his release approaching. Knowing that he was not going to cum inside his mother's pussy, he kept going without pause until his dick pulsed with multiple spurts of his sperm shooting out and landing on the sheets, seven shots in total.

Rosemary stared at the streaks of cum setting into the sheets. A few rivulets were running down her thigh. "You know, for a teenager you produce a lot of sperm, as if you actually want to get someone pregnant."

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Tails smirked in his head.

Rosemary hopped off the bed and retrieved her negligee from the floor. She used it to wipe the cum on the sheets and the remnants on Tails' dick. When she got both as clean as she could, she tossed it to the floor once again and rejoined her son in bed. "There. Now that should help you sleep."

It did. With the exertions of his thrusting, Tails now felt tired. He let out a yawn. "Yeah. Thanks, Mom." It was not long before the young fox fell asleep.

 **-XXX-**

" _A massive heat-wave is sweeping across the country, raising temperatures as high as forty-five degrees Celsius_ _ **(I consider Fahrenheit to be a confusing waste)**_ _. Most outdoor activities are being cancelled, like sports and manual labour. It's turning out to be a fine day for swimming and community pools are expected to be packed. But most people would prefer to just stay indoors, especially if their homes have air-conditioning."_

Tails was back at home with the weekend now over, although he wished he could have extended his stay. Rosemary did have a pool of course. Not to mention her house had air-conditioning. But unfortunately, his mother had to go out of town for the week and she had not left him a spare key. So going there and using her pool was ruled out.

As the fox sat baking in his house that possessed neither a pool nor air-conditioning –the only source of relief being his fan- he started to think of ways of beating the heat. The hot temperatures had rendered him too lazy to drive to a community pool or a beach, so he would have to do so in the comfort of his own home.

Tails reached for a glass of juice and sipped from it. The beverage was rendered almost tasteless, owing to the amount of ice he had put in it. He then eyed the floating blocks of ice in the glass. An idea instantly struck him.

"That's it!" He shot out of the chair and walked to the garage.

 **-XXX-**

Inside Tails' garage, which served as his lab/workshop, the fox was busy mixing a number of chemicals together. He was attempting to make a compound that would help cool the body in severely hot temperatures.

As Tails put the mixture inside a centrifuge and waited for it to finish, he rubbed his hand over his forehead, finding it covered in sweat. With all his working, he had forgotten how hot it was and now that he was thinking about it, the heat assaulted him with a vengeance. Too lazy to return to the living room and carry his fan into the garage, he just settled on cooling off the old fashioned way: by taking off his vest and fanning himself with it. A poor decision, as that generated more heat than cool air.

The centrifuge finally beeped and Tails opened it and took out the finished product: a thick blue liquid. While it looked ordinary, it had some unique cooling capabilities. He hoped to test it later that evening when he was going to bathe.

Tails went to the kitchen and put the liquid in the fridge. He then returned to the living room and once again sat down in the cooling air of the fan. He opted to remain shirtless to allow his body to cool more efficiently.

 **-XXX-**

Vanilla came home later that night but did not bother going to the kitchen to have the dinner Cream had left out for her. Instead she went straight upstairs to her bathroom. She looked around as if she was afraid someone might see her, yet she was all alone.

"OK, Vanilla. No need to get nervous. You wanted this after all." Opening her purse, she took out a box. Reaching in, she pulled out a pregnancy stick.

Even though she was 100% sure she was pregnant, the rabbit milf was just seeking some sort of confirmation. It was unnecessary really, considering Tails' virility and sperm volume. But there was something about peeing on a pregnancy stick and later finding a "plus" sign that brought the rabbit joy. Yet here she was, nervous about doing it like a teenager after a drunken one-night-stand.

Shaking off the feeling, Vanilla uncapped the stick. She then hitched up her short skirt, dropped her panties and sat down on the toilet. Spreading her legs, she positioned the stick's narrow end under her pussy and began to urinate. When she finished, she placed the stick on the sink and waited.

The sudden knock on her bathroom door startled her out of her skin.

"Mom? Are you in there?" It was Cream.

Vanilla quickly composed herself. "Um, yes, sweetie. Mommy's just... busy."

"OK... just wanted to inform you that your dinner is in the fridge."

"Thanks, sweetie!" Vanilla said, hoping her daughter would take the cue and leave.

Thankfully, Cream got it. "OK. I'm going to bed. Good night, Mom."

"Good night, sweetie." Vanilla called back, just as three minutes had passed. She picked up the stick, putting her thumb over the display. Taking a deep breath, she removed her thumb.

"Oh, wow." She breathed.

The display showed a plus sign.

 **-XXX-**

As Cream was settling into bed, her sharp ears picked up the sound of the garage door opening. Walking to the window and peeking out, she could see her mother's car back up and then drive away.

"Where is she going this late?" The rabbit wondered aloud.

Wherever it was, Vanilla's absence meant that Cream had the house all to herself. The rabbit decided to make the most of the time... by satisfying her sexual itch. Even though she was only fourteen, Cream had already had her sexual awakening. For a rabbit, that happening at such a young age was totally normal.

Owing to the hot weather, Cream substituted her nightgown for something more airy: an old t-shirt and panties

Locking her door by reflex, Cream lay on her bed, raised her legs up and peeled off her panties. Spreading her legs, the rabbit traced a finger down to her dampening pussy lips, letting out a moan when she brushed her clit. She repeated the process a few more times, getting a steady rhythm. A steady flow of pussy juices started to flow, coating her fingers and outer labia. Pleasure overtook her and she sped up her ministrations. Reaching under her shirt, she started to fondle her small breasts.

Closing her eyes, Cream started to think about her dream boy. "Oh, yes, Tails. I want it deeper inside me. Oh yeah... do me harder. Deeper..." An image of Tails pounding into her pussy filled her head. It sent the rabbit into overdrive as she started to rub her clit more furiously. This brought her orgasm much quicker and when it came, it was more powerful. Cream's body was overcome with multiple waves of pleasure as she felt a powerful jet of her juices squirt onto her hand and onto the sheets.

When it was over, Cream allowed her body to relax and fell back onto the bed. She withdrew her hand from her crotch, dripping with pussy juices.

"Oh, Tails. If only you knew how much I want you."

Cream had a secret crush on Tails, which she usually used during her masturbation sessions to get the best orgasms. Sure she knew about Tails' relationship with Sally and it ate her up that he chose the chipmunk over her.

"I bet she doesn't even give it to him."

She was well aware that Sally and Sonic's relationship crumbled due to a lack of sex. And if Sally would not put out with Sonic, why would she do otherwise with Tails?

"If only you had chosen me, Tails. This pussy would be yours to tear up at will." The horny rabbit's fingers unconsciously trailed back down to her sex, going for round two.

 **-XXX-**

In his bathroom, Tails was filling up the bathtub with water and liquid soap, getting ready for a soak. Despite the furnace-like temperatures, he had the water just hot enough to be able to enter without the hilarious fear people often exhibit when entering cold water. When he was satisfied with the water level, he turned off the water. He then reached into his pocket and produced a vial of the blue chemical he had created that afternoon.

"This will be enough to cool my body down." He said as he poured the liquid into the water. He could not see its effects on the water because of the bubbles covering its surface but he was sure something was happening. Now, time to see if it worked.

The fox quickly got naked. But before he could even dip a toe in, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, come on!" He groaned in frustration. Grudgingly, he put on a bathrobe and trudged on downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it, his annoyed look immediately dissolved.

At his door stood a smiling Vanilla. "Evening, Tails."

"Vanilla. What an unexpected –and pleasant- surprise!" Tails quickly adopted a broad smile. His eyes quickly took in the rabbit's hot weather outfit: a low cut crop top exposing a good amount of her cleavage and a skirt that showed off her long legs.

Vanilla noticed his roaming stare. "Typical boy." She giggled.

Tails quickly composed himself. "Sorry. Please come in." He opened the door wide for her to enter. "So what brings you here?"

"I have something to show you." Vanilla said as he reached into her purse. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Tails did as she asked. "What is it?"

"You'll see soon enough" The rabbit said as she finally found what she was looking for. She placed it in the fox's hand. "OK, open them."

Tails did so and his eyes widened.

He was holding a pregnancy stick. And it had a "plus" on the display.

Vanilla looked him in dead in the eye. "I'm pregnant, Tails. With our baby."

Instead of the panic a teenager usually gets in such a situation or the joy of impending parenthood, Tails' reaction was more controlled. "Yeah, I kinda knew that already. After all, I am pretty virile."

Vanilla was taken by surprise at his reaction. "So you're not in the lease bit worried about being a teenage father? It was _my_ wish after all."

Tails smiled. "Not at all. I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"Oh, Tails, I'm glad to hear that" Vanilla walked up and hugged him. It was an innocent hug which Tails gladly returned ... with no temptations to squeeze her ass as he did it.

They separated and that was when Vanilla noticed he was in a bathrobe. "Oh. Is this a bad time for you?"

Tails shook his head. "No, no. I was just about to test a new chemical I made."

The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "And you have to be naked?"

"Well, it involves me taking a bath so..." Tails finished the sentence with a casual shrug.

"So you're willing to test a potentially dangerous chemical on yourself?" The rabbit crossed her arms over her ample bust. "That's doesn't sound very safe. Or smart."

"Don't worry, Vanilla, it's totally foolproof. I am very amazing after all." Tails adopted a cocky look, straightening his bathrobe as if it was a jacket.

"Of course you are. And not just in a lab." Vanilla gave the fox a wink and a seductive smile. It had the desired effect on him as a blush crept up on his cheeks. On instinct, she afforded herself a glance at the crotch of his bathrobe. Hard to tell with the loose fabric but she could just make out a stirring bulge underneath. But they could not drag the moment out any longer than it was already getting. "So, what does this chemical do?"

The question snapped Tails out of his stare. "Oh, right. Well... I made it specifically to beat the heat. It cools the body down to regular temperature and repels any excess heat that might make you uncomfortably hot."

"Ooh, colour me intrigued. And you're certain this chemical is 100% safe?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tails answered confidently.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, right?" Vanilla said as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

"Um... uh... well... um..." Tails could only stammer out a reply.

"Come on, Tails. You're acting like we've never done this before." Vanilla looked back at him and smirked. "Remember back at my place, in the shower, when our naked bodies were skin to skin against each other? And when-"

"OK, you've made your point." Tails interrupted her. Her seductive talk was threatening to make him hard under his robe.

"Good." Vanilla led the way into Tails' own bathroom, finding the tub already filled with a thick layer of bubbles. "Let me get out of these pesky clothes now."

As the rabbit turned her back to him and pulled her top off, Tails quickly disrobed and entered the tub. With his arousal now hidden under the layer of bubbles, he indulged himself watching as Vanilla finally removed her top. He could see her bra straps digging into her back fat. Clearly the bra was struggling to hold in her enormous bust. Still with her back to him, she pulled down her skirt, and as Tails had anticipated, she made quite a show of it, slowly bending over and sticking her ass out to him. The fox's dick was already getting hard under the water, thankfully hidden by the bubbles.

Vanilla finally straightened up and kicked her skirt away from her feet. She turned around and saw Tails already submerged in the water. She knew why he was doing that but for now, she would give him the satisfaction. Keeping a seductive smirk on her face, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, finally letting her huge boobs free. Looking down at Tails, she saw him avert his eyes as a blush formed on his cheeks. _I just love it when he still pretends to be innocent,_ she thought _. Even when he has already done more to my naked body than just stare at it, he still looks away when I catch him doing so. It's so cute. Well, he'll like this even better_. Turning around, she pulled her panties down, once again slowly bending over.

Tails' blue eyes were firmly glued to Vanilla's big ass as she bent over, sticking it out to him. Her pussy soon came into view, glistening with fluids; he could only assume it was sweat... ah, who was he kidding? The rabbit milf once again stayed in that position for an even longer time. She could virtually feel Tails' eyes on her ass and pussy. Still bent over, she stepped out of her panties and then decided to tease him some more. She slowly ran her hands up her long legs, up her shapely thighs and to her ass-cheeks, spreading them slightly, giving the fox a good view of her pussy and ass. Her sharp ears could pick up the sounds of Tails' hitching breath.

Deciding she had teased him enough, Vanilla straightened up and turned to the fox. She slowly made her way to the tub, which was large enough; he had made room for her at one end. Raising her leg, she dipped a foot in, followed by the other, until she was standing in the tub. She slowly sat down into the soapy water.

"Mmm, that feels very nice." Vanilla closed her eyes and moaned once the feeling of the water had set in. "I don't feel anything, Tails. Are you sure your stuff works?"

Tails suddenly remembered why they were in the tub in the first place. "Oh, right, of course it works. We just have to soak for a few minutes."

"OK. How does this chemical work anyways?"

For a moment, Tails' sexual thoughts were pushed to one side and were replaced with a different excitement, one he was used to: the excitement of science. "Well, it's pretty simple actually. The chemical is absorbed into your skin and creates a protective layer that prevents your body from absorbing too much heat. Whatever excess heat you have will be expelled and no more will be absorbed, keeping your body temperature optimal."

"Ooh, bravo, Tails! You deserve a reward for such ingenuity." Vanilla's seductive smirk returned to her lips and like a slap to the face, Tails was reminded of where he was: in the bathtub, naked, with an equally naked woman he had had sex with. And the look on her face was telling him she wanted more. His now fully erect dick twitched underwater, thankfully hidden under the bubbles.

Still, Tails played the innocent card. "What reward do youuu-oh..." his sentence's last words came out in a moan as he felt a stimulating presence on his dick.

While Vanilla looked to be doing nothing, underwater she slid one of her legs Tails' way until she felt her foot make contact with his hard dick. She started to give him a footjob.

"I guess that answers your question." The milf said as she continued to stroke him with her foot. Tails stared at the ceiling and bit his bottom lip, breathing heavily through his nose. The bubbles covering his crotch area started to slosh about as Vanilla sped up her stroking. Just as Tails' breathing accelerated, she stopped.

"Hey!" He gasped.

"That's not how I want you to cum." With a devilish smirk, Vanilla started crawling to him, the water sloshing about and splashing onto the floor. Tails, however did not care, his eyes locked on Vanilla's as the sexy rabbit made her way to him. In his mind, he thought she would straddle him and they would have sex right there in the tub. Thinking about it made his dick pulse even harder, spewing its pre-cum into the water.

Instead, Vanilla crawled right up to his face and locked lips with him. Tails accepted the kiss, even though it was not what he was really expecting. He cupped the milf's breasts underwater and squeezed them. Vanilla shifted and straddled Tails' waist. The fox then moved his hands to her ass-cheeks and spread them, allowing his dick to slip in between them. One hand then let go her cheek and he grabbed his dick; she knew what he was planning to do next.

Vanilla broke the kiss. "Tails... not yet. The foreplay isn't over." She moved away from him and patted the other end of the tub. "Sit over here."

Tails sloshed over and sat at the tub's end. Most of his bottom half was covered in bubbles, which Vanilla wiped away; paying particular attention to his crotch. Once his dick was visible, the rabbit spread his legs and knelt in between. She grabbed his dick and stroked it, aiming its head at her face. Then, looking up at him with a smirk, she took it into her mouth. Tails moaned as she continued on until he felt his dick hit the back of her throat; still, some of it remained outside her mouth.

Vanilla sucked him for a bit and then slowly popped him out. "I've got something better in mind." She rose to her knees, her boobs breaking through the layer of bubbles. Wiping them off, she grabbed her breasts and sandwiched Tails' dick in between them. She then started to titfuck him.

"Oh, fuck, that's so good."Tails moaned. Every time his dick poked out her cleavage, Vanilla gave the head a lick or kiss. His dick constantly oozed pre-cum and pretty soon there was a trail of it connecting her mouth to the head. The fox leaned back and thrust harder into the rabbit milf's boobs, the soapy water providing just the right lubrication, almost making it feel like a pussy. The combined pleasure of her boobs and mouth quickly had his climax approaching. Moaning through gritted teeth, his breaths became shorter and his thrusting quickened. Finally with a growl and one huge thrust, he erupted. His dick pulsed as nine huge spurts of sperm shot out of his dick.

Vanilla could see the white blobs coming straight for her face. Some got into her awaiting mouth but most hit her face with surprising force. A few dripped down onto her breasts. Her tongue darted out and licked what it could reach, before she finally swallowed. "Wow, Tails, you came so much. And the taste is just so... good. What do you eat to make it so sweet?"

"Fruits." Tails simply answered, still taking recovering breaths.

"Oh. Maybe I should follow suit." Vanilla said as she licked the remaining cum off his semi-hard dick. She stood up and turned, taking the handheld shower. Turning it on, she aimed it at her face and washed off the cum her tongue could not reach.

Looking at the rabbit washing her face gave Tails an idea. Standing up, he walked up behind her and grabbed her breasts from behind. "Allow me to wash these for you."

Surprised at Tails' sudden boldness, Vanilla could only nod before aiming the showerhead's jets of water at her boobs. Tails ran his hands all over them, rubbing his sperm off.

"Oh yes, Tails. Your hands are magical." Vanilla moaned. When it was all gone, however, Tails did not stop rubbing her breasts. Instead he pressed himself even closer to her, his hardening dick slipping in between her ass-cheeks. His fingers glided over Vanilla's erect nipples, drawing short moans from the milf. She started to squirm around and Tails took the opportunity to start rubbing his dick in between her ass-cheeks, hotdogging himself. Vanilla was probably too lost in the pleasure her nipples were receiving to notice. After all, barring that, the fox had yet to pleasure her at all. That was soon about to change.

"Bend over." Tails whispered in her ear as he moved his hands to her back and pushed.

However, letting go of her nipples seemed to snap her back to reality. "What? No, not in here, Tails." She extricated herself and turned to face him. "You know where it ends." With that, Vanilla stepped out of the tub. Walking to the towel rack, she took the only towel hanging there, which was Tails'. "I hope you don't mind."

Tails shook his head. "Not at all."

Vanilla started to dry herself with Tails ogling the whole time. Once again, she teased him by bending over at him, showing him her ass and pussy. "Wow, I think I'm starting to feel the effects of your formula." She said after she finished. "My whole body is starting to cool off." She then smirked at Tails. "But there is one part of my body that's still needs relief from a different kind of heat." Her smirk widened when she saw the young fox's dick twitch at hearing that. "I'll be in your bedroom when you're ready." With that, she sashayed out, swinging her hips as she went.

Tails thought he looked like an idiot, standing there like an idiot with his erect dick sticking out. He ungracefully stepped out of the tub, splashing water onto his floor in the process but he could not care less. Grabbing his towel, he hastily towelled himself, doing a sloppy job. He was about to wrap it around his waist when he remembered that the woman waiting for him in his room was not wearing anything. Hanging the towel back onto its rack, he walked naked to his room, finding the door closed.

 _Play it cool, Tails. Don't just barge in like the horny boy that you most definitely are. Clearly she's setting up a mood. Don't ruin it! Just play it cool_. It was one of those rare moment s when his horny mind and logic mind would agree on the same thing.

Slowly opening the door, the fox was greeted by a very sexy sight: Vanilla was lying on his bed in a seductive pose, her head resting in her propped up left hand while her right hand was slowly fingering her pussy. A trail of juices was running down her leg.

As Tails approached, Vanilla shifted her position and got on all fours, presenting her behind to him. "You've seen me a lot in this position. I bet you've been waiting to fuck me doggy style."

"Oh, yes." Tails replied as he clambered onto the bed behind the milf. He grabbed her ass-cheeks and spread them as he positioned his dick at her dripping pussy. But rather than shove it right in, he teased her, running it up and down her pussy lips before sliding up to her anus.

"Tails, not there!" Vanilla gasped when she felt the head brush over it.

But Tails had no intentions of doing anal. Instead he simply hotdogged his dick between her cheeks.

By now, Vanilla had grown so impatient. "Tails, quit stalling! I want that monster of a dick inside me, now!"

Those words allowed Tails to don a smirk of his own. "Just what I wanted to hear." He guided his dick back down to the rabbit's dripping pussy lips and plunged inside her with one huge thrust.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Vanilla moaned out. Rather than start off slowly, the fox was not so gentle with his thrusting. She figured it was about him being the dominant one for the first time. Whatever the case, it was beyond satisfying. Tails was big enough to stretch her pussy to its limits as well as reach her cervix, threatening to break through.

"Harder, Tails."

The fox duly obliged and his pounding increased in strength and speed. The room filled with the slapping sound of his crotch smacking against her ass. Tails started to rub his hands all around Vanilla's ass-cheeks, squeezing and spreading them. A naughty idea then crossed the horny fox's mind. Raising his hand, he brought it down hard onto one of the milf's cheeks, filling the room with the sound of a slap. He was rewarded with a louder moan from her. Emboldened, he began to spank her as he continued to thrust deep into her pussy.

Something about the spanking seemed to turn Vanilla on some more. She had never been spanked during sex before and to feel it done to her for the first time intensified her pleasure. Her juices started to leak out of her pussy, running down her legs. Her walls began to squeeze around Tails' dick, signifying her approaching orgasm.

"I'm cumming, Tails! I'm cumming!"

With a loud scream, her orgasm rushed through her, filling her body with a rush of pleasure. Her pussy clamped down on Tails' dick as he continued to pound into her. The sudden tightness had him nearing his own orgasm and with a final thrust all the way to her cervix, his dick pulsed as he released seven spurts of his sperm into Vanilla's womb, which already had their developing foetus inside of it.

Once Tails had calmed down, he pulled out of Vanilla's pussy. Their mixed juices flowed down her thighs. He lay down on his back, panting and staring at the ceiling. Vanilla remained on all fours, also panting heavily.

"Wow, Tails. You're so wonderful in bed." The rabbit commented once she recovered.

"Thanks." Tails could only say.

Vanilla wiped the cum running down her legs with her finger, which she sucked on. "Are you tired?"

Tails had a pretty good idea where she was getting at with that question. "No."

"Good." Vanilla reached out a hand and grabbed his softening dick, which she stroked back into full erectness. Swinging a leg over, she straddled him with her pussy just hovering over his dick. "Coz now it's my turn to dominate." In one fluid motion, she sank down onto him, taking him inside her to the hilt.

They both moaned out loud at the pleasure. Like Tails before, Vanilla did not start of slow. She started to ride his dick at a much faster pace. Her ass slapping his waist created an audible sound that echoed around the room.

This was the sex position Tails liked to see Vanilla in. It gave him the full freedom to touch the milf's most appealing areas: her breasts and her ass. He went for the former, squeezing them hard as they bounced in tandem with her riding. Remembering how sensitive Vanilla's nipples were, he pinched them, making the rabbit moan even more. She placed her hands over his and arched her back, turning her head to the ceiling and moaning like a common whore.

As the pleasure built, Vanilla fell forward, supporting herself on her hands as she continued to ride Tails. With the milf's sizeable breasts rubbing against his chest, Tails' hands shifted to her ass. It was probably what he liked to play with the most. He grabbed her cheeks, squeezing and spreading them. Then, remembering how Vanilla had taken to spanking, he started do so.

"Oh, yes!" the rabbit moaned. Every time Tails spanked her, he could feel her pussy clamp down on his dick. Vanilla then moved into a squatting position and started to aggressively ride the fox, pounding onto him with all her might. The slapping sounds and her moans increased in volume as the pleasure built towards another intense orgasm. Finally with a final slam onto his dick, Vanilla came hard. Her pussy put the squeeze on Tails' dick as her juices gushed out onto his lap.

The increased warmth and pressure around his dick also sent Tails over the edge. Grabbing the milf's ass-cheeks tight, he felt his dick pulse inside her as he shot out his sperm, four shots in total. It was not as powerful as his first two orgasms but still just as welcoming.

The exhausted lovers finally separated and lay down, both panting as they stared at the ceiling.

When Vanilla had finally recovered, she cuddled up to Tails. "That was spectacular."

Tails could only hum out an answer. Exhaustion was now catching up to him and he gladly succumbed, closing his eyes and falling into post coital sleep.

Vanilla smiled at his sleeping form. He looked so adorable. It reminded her of back when she used to babysit him when he was young. So innocent was he then. But now, he slept with no innocence; rather in the aftermath of hot, steamy sex.

And at the end of nine months, he would be a father.

The rabbit gave him a kiss on the cheek and she saw a smile form on his sleeping face. Cuddling up to him, she too went to sleep.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: There you have it, another chapter out. I'm still debating with myself on whether I should add more girls or just stop at Cream. You may have noticed that she's crushing on Tails and a scene with them is inevitable. Still there could be more. You'll find out later on.**

 **Read and enjoy**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	11. Close Call (Tails x Sally)

Vanilla was woken up by the sound of running water. Sitting up and clutching the blanket to her chest, she looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was, until she remembered the night before. With a smile, she released the blanket.

A sharp pain in her full bladder reminded her of her morning duties. But rather than using the spare bathroom down the hall, she decided to have a little bit of fun.

The rabbit milf entered Tails' bathroom, finding her lover standing in the bathtub, the handheld shower mounted up so that it sprayed him.

Tails was momentarily surprised when Vanilla walked in on him, he nearly covered himself.

Vanilla smirked at his reaction. "Good morning."

Tails tried to find something to say fast. "I... thought you left." He mentally slapped himself for saying something so dumb.

Vanilla giggled. "Then who did you think you slept with the whole night? A Mobian-sized teddy bear?" She sat down on the toilet and began to pee. When she finished, she stood up and flushed. "Hope you don't mind if I join you. I'm running a little late."

Tails could only stutter gibberish as the rabbit stepped into the tub. She stepped into the stream of water, running her hands down her hair and ears and all over her body, making sure every inch of her body was wet. When she was finished, she glanced toward the fox, seeing him standing there staring at her. Instinctively, she dropped her gaze and was not surprised to see his dick rising to attention.

"Aw, Tails. You're such a sucker for a naked woman."

Tails blushed, his hands trying to cover his impressive manhood. "I... can't help it. You just look so sexy when you're wet."

Vanilla smirked. "Wet where exactly?"

A lump formed in Tails' throat. "All over."

"Oh, you're so cute." She glanced down a second time at Tails' dick, which was almost at full erectness. With a seductive smile, she walked towards him. "Hmm, I think we can have a little fun." She squatted down and took his dick in her hand. She slowly started to stroke him.

Tails closed his eyes in pleasure. "B-but I thought you said you were r-running late." _What are you doing, man? She's offering herself!_

"Yeah. But I always make time to rub one out every morning. This time, I've got something to make it more pleasurable." To clarify, she squeezed the fox's now fully erect dick, drawing a moan out of him. "Don't tell me you never jerk your morning wood off."

"I uh... well oh... yes."

The rabbit milf smirked. "I thought so. Now..." She started stroking him at a much faster rate. "Do you want me to suck it or should I put it in between my boobs.

Tails moaned through gritted teeth. "Your... uh... choice."

"OK." Vanilla brought her head closer to Tails' dick. She slowly rubbed it against her left cheek, then dragged it across her lips and switched to the right. She repeated this a few more times until she could feel the stickiness of Tails' pre-cum on them. Finally, she took it into her mouth, till she could feel the head poking her throat.

"Fuck!" Tails moaned, biting his bottom lip as the rabbit milf began to suck him off. Instinctively, he brought his hands to the back of her head, controlling her movements. As Vanilla blew him, she trailed a hand down to her pussy, finding it leaking. She started to rub herself, her moans creating a pleasurable sensation on Tails' dick. He grabbed the back of her head to better control her movements. Vanilla started rubbing her clit faster, feeling her pussy juices dripping into the tub. She could feel her orgasm approaching and inserted two fingers deep into her pussy with her thumb still rubbing her clit. Soon, she started concentrating more on herself, ignoring the fox she was sucking off.

"Um... Vanilla?" Tails tried pulling her head to remind her that she still had to pleasure him as well but she shook his hands off and released his dick from her mouth, fully focusing on herself. He could only watch as the rabbit milf furiously fingered herself, getting so close to release.

"OOOHHH, FUCK!"

Her pussy clenched her fingers as she came hard. Her spattered in the tub, mixing with the bathwater. Breathing heavily, she sat back. "Wow. That was a rush."

"That was so hot." Tails quietly whispered.

That was when Vanilla remembered the fox. He looked really pent up. Dropping her gaze to his dick, she found it pulsing, with a trail of pre-cum hanging from the tip. "Oh! Sorry I ignored you. Here let me make it up to you." The rabbit milf got on her knees. Taking the bar of soap, she slathered up her double Ds. Tails' dick pulsed in anticipation. As he expected, Vanilla grabbed her breasts and sandwiched his dick between them.

"You like that, don't you, you horny little fox." She said seductively as she titfucked him.

"Oh, fuck yes." Tails moaned, eyes blissfully staring at the ceiling. Instinctively, he began thrusting his hips, matching Vanilla's pace. For extra stimulation, Vanilla licked and sucked his head every time it popped out of her cleavage. That seemed to do the trick as Tails' moans became more pronounced. It was clear he was getting close. The rabbit milf sped up her ministrations and pretty soon, Tails was biting his bottom lip, breathing through his teeth as she brought him closer and closer to the edge. Vanilla squeezed her boobs even tighter around Tails' dick, her mouth open, ready to receive his release.

Finally, with a growl through his teeth, Tails' dick erupted, shooting large spurts of sperm at her face. She caught some of it in her mouth and the rest splattered her eyelashes, muzzle, neck and breasts. When he stopped firing, she released him.

Tails gazed down at the sexy rabbit kneeling before him, most of her upper body covered with his sperm. He did not expect to shoot that much. Vanilla smiled up at him in satisfaction before licking the cum around her mouth and smearing her breasts with the rest.

"We sure have a lot of fun in the bathroom."

"Yeah..." Tails breathed.

Vanilla then stood up. "Now that we've had our fun, I really need to shower."

 **-XXX-**

Sally pulled up in Tails' driveway, surprised to find another car parked beside Tails' BMW. Looking at it closely, she recognized it as Vanilla's.

"What's Vanilla doing here so early?" She asked herself. As she got out of her car, Tails' front door opened and out stepped the rabbit in question.

Vanilla lingered at the threshold waving at Tails, who was inside. She then closed the door and turned, finally noticing the princess. A hand flew to her large chest. "Oh, Sally! What a surprise, seeing you here... so early."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Likewise, Vanilla." She noticed a rising pitch in the rabbit's voice, as if she had run into someone frightening. "What were you doing at Tails' house?" She glanced at the time on her phone. "At 7: 45 in the morning."

Vanilla racked her brain, thinking up a lie. Unlike Cream, she did not know about Tails and Sally's relationship, which was very fortunate for her and Tails. As far as she knew, if she told the truth, it would be nothing but serendipity that Sally would find out about her boyfriend's affair. Luckily, Vanilla was not one to just tell someone that she slept with a sixteen year old. She came up short. "I just stopped by to say hi."

Suspicion began to rise in the chipmunk. "But shouldn't you be on your way to work? And why are you dressed like that?" She gestured toward Vanilla's outfit. A low-cut croptop that showed off a generous portion of her exquisite bust and a rather short skirt that revealed too much of her long legs and thick thighs.

"OK um... as much as I would love to chat, I have to get home and change. I'm running really late." The rabbit chuckled nervously before striding to her car. She got in, started the engine and reversed rather recklessly, almost knocking over a trashcan. Once she was on the road, she smiled and waved to Sally before making a tyre-screeching getaway.

"That was weird." The princess said to herself, her suspicion metre through the roof. "Maybe Tails will be clearer." She approached Tails' door.

 **-XXX-**

One moment, Tails was feeling pretty good after a satisfying night of hot sex. The next, he was thrown into the biggest panic attack of his life.

After he waved goodbye to Vanilla and the rabbit had shut the door, his sharp ears overheard a sentence with a name he did not want to be hearing so soon.

"Oh, Sally. What a surprise seeing you here... so early."

The fox's mind was thrown into chaos.

 _Sally's outside! She's gonna find out! Vanilla will spill! This is it, man. Game over! Home slice!_

But he quickly pulled himself together. All he had to do was destroy any evidence of sex.

The fox bolted upstairs to his room. First bit of evidence: the sheets. He and Vanilla had soiled them with their sexual juices; no doubt they would reek of sex. He had to get rid of them.

The bed had been made but Tails threw off the duvet and yanked the cum-stained sheets off the mattress. Where to hide them, where to hide them! He spied the laundry chute and quickly threw the sheets down. He was going to have to wash them later. Now he had to remake his bed. He had some spare sheets he could use to fool Sally but there was no time. Fuck it. He grabbed the duvet and did a slapdash job spreading it over the mattress. At least it hid the mattress from view. Unless Sally threw it off, she would not know there are no sheets underneath.

 _Great. What's next? The smell!_

Sniffing the air, his nose picked up the faint smells of sex that even Sally would notice, despite the open window.

The sound of screeching tyres was the kick in the backside he needed to get moving.

Grabbing his cologne, he sprayed in on the duvet. Then as an extra precaution, he sprayed around the whole room until his nose became irritated.

 _OK, what else am I forgetting?_ Even though everything looked normal, there was that feeling at the back of his head that he was forgetting something.

His eyes widened.

The pregnancy stick! With a plus on it!

Tails stormed into his bathroom, blue eyes darting all over the place.

"Tails? Where are you?" Sally called out from inside the house.

Oh, shit!

"I'll be right down!" he called back.

He spotted the pregnancy stick lying on top of the toilet. He quickly grabbed it but did not know where to hide it. Pockets? That's nasty. Trashcan? It was empty; he had recently emptied it of tissues. Down the toilet? It might not go down. The laundry chute? OK, that could work.

Running back into his room, he quickly tossed the stick down the chute. _OK, I think that's all_. Taking huge calming breaths and willing his heart to pump normally, Tails tried to put on a blank, guiltless face as he walked out his room...

...only to run into a suspicious looking Sally, with a frown on her face. He yelped in shock, nearly jumping out of his fur.

"What were you doing?"

"Getting dressed." The fox quickly answered but mentally, he slapped himself, as he thought such blunt and rapid answers would only raise her suspicions. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Depends." Sally pushed past him and barged into his room. Suspicious eyes scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She suddenly sneezed. "What's with all the cologne?"

"Must've put on too much. Better not aggravate any allergies." He tried to lead her away from the room.

"I'm not allergic to your brand." Sally shook away from his grasp. "Why was Vanilla here?"

Tails silently gulped. "Um... what did she tell you?"

The chipmunk narrowed her blue eyes. "You tell me."

Tails cursed himself for not agreeing on a false story with Vanilla. But then again, they were both not prepared for this contingency, nor did they think about it; they were both too horny to think about any repercussions for their actions. He hoped what he eventually came up with would coincide with whatever Vanilla told Sally. "She was just in the neighbourhood, you know. Stopped by on her way from who knows where."

Sally was silent for a moment before finally nodding. "OK. She did say that. But did you notice what she was wearing?"

Tails shrugged. "What was wrong with that?" _You shouldn't have said that._ He almost jumped back when Sally turned to him with a fierce gaze.

"Oh, I bet you enjoyed ogling her, didn't you? Bet you enjoyed looking at those huge boobs of hers. Or her ass. Or maybe you did more than just look at them."

"Hey, where is this coming from?" Tails said with innocence. Fake innocence.

Sally's voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe from the fact that a busty and curvy woman came out of my boyfriend's house at seven in the morning, dressed like a slutty teenager!"

"You dress like a slutty teenager." Tails retorted, gesturing to her outfit: a low cut top and a pair of short shorts that exposed nearly her entire legs. Topping it off were her favourite knee-high boots and her waistcoat.

"But I'm younger than she is. It's just not appropriate for a woman of Vanilla's age to dress like that." Sally said, defending her choice of attire.

The subject had swung away from him and Tails applauded himself in his mind. "Yeah, you're right. I like seeing you dressed like this." He said, turning on the romance.

It worked. "Yeah, I know you do. I also know you like what's underneath." Sally wrapped her arms around Tails' neck. Tails responded by placing his hands on her waist. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, sharing a kiss which quickly became a heated make-out session. Eventually, they parted for air.

"Let's save the best for last. Right now, we have a whole day of fun, just the two of us. Come on, let's go." They parted and Sally made for the door. Tails did not follow. "Aren't you coming, baby?"

"In a minute. There's something I must do first."

"OK. I'll be in the car." With that Sally left the room.

When Tails heard the door close, he let out a huge sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close." He had managed to get away with cheating but he figured he would not be so lucky if he had a close call like this again. He had half a mind to call off the affair, hell, _all_ the affairs but his horny mind got to him. _There's a simpler solution: don't fuck anyone but Sally at your house._

That could work.

As of now, Tails remade his bed with the spare sheets and this time, he did a proper job. Then he ran down to the basement, where the chute deposited his dirty laundry. He found the filthy sheets in a preset laundry basket, together with the pregnancy stick. Separating the sheets from the stick, he took them out, holding them as far away from him as possible, lest he stain himself with the smell. He loaded them into the washing machine but did not start it. Then, he took the pregnancy stick and threw it in the kitchen's trashcan, which was half filled with other garbage. For good measure, he shook the trashcan, burying the stick in the pile of trash. With that taken care of, he washed his hands with soap and then went out on his date.

 **-XXX-**

All seemed to go well for the rest of the day. Tails and Sally visited a lot of places and had a lot of fun there. The park, the mall, the arcade and that evening, they were seated at a cafe, enjoying scoops of ice-cream.

"Tails, can I ask you something?" Sally said out of nowhere.

Tails was surprised but agreed. "Yeah, sure."

"Do you think Vanilla is hot?"

Tails almost choked on his ice-cream. "You're talking about the ice-cream, right?" he lamely suggested; he knew very well what Sally meant.

"Don't play dumb, Tails. You know what I'm talking about."

"Sal, come on. Where's this coming from?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Tails, just this morning, I saw her coming out of your house in a skimpy outfit that showed off her body. That was the first time I had seen her so... exposed and I have to admit, she has a great body under there. The kind men slobber over. Forgive me, but I think you're no different."

It may have sounded harsh but to Sally, it was curiosity based on facts. Boys were suckers for curves and Vanilla had those in spades. It filled the princess with a bit of insecurity about her body and how it compared to Vanilla's. She had no chance. Tails might have been her boyfriend but she would be fooling herself to think his eyes did not wander. And Vanilla exposing her body as she did in front of him only served to fuel those insecurities. Regardless of age, she had half a mind that Tails would've probably jumped the rabbit's bones.

Tails took a bite of ice-cream and slowly swirled it around in his mouth, stalling for an answer. Sally was right to be suspicious, simply because what she suspected was entirely true. Yes, he thought Vanilla was hot. No, that was an understatement; she was stunning. And yes, he, like any boy his age, would drool over having such a body pleasure him. He had been thinking about that ever since he first saw her naked. Only difference was that it was actually happening for him.

"Tails. Answer the question." Sally looked straight in his eyes, ignoring the ice-cream that was slowly melting in its cone.

"Look, Sally, Vanilla may have bigger boobs and curvier hips but that doesn't mean your body isn't perfect for me. I love you just the way you are. You have no reason to feel insecure and make a rash decision, like, get implants or anything, alright? Besides, don't you think Vanilla is too moral to try anything on me?" Tails thought he had given a satisfying answer. He did not insult Vanilla and he reassured his girlfriend. But at the centre of it all was a pang of guilt that kept reminding him of the filthier lie.

He loved having sex with Vanilla more than with Sally.

Sally's body was also enticing but as she admitted herself, it paled in comparison to Vanilla's.

Speaking of Sally, she seemed to calm down with Tails' reply. Reaching across the table, she took the fox's hand in her own. "No, I don't think Vanilla would do that. Sorry for doubting you."

A naughty smile spread across Tails' face. "Maybe you can make it up to me later tonight?"

Sally donned a naughty smile of her own. "Oh, don't you worry, big boy. I'm gonna make it up to you, alright. Better finish that ice-cream quick, coz I got something even sweeter for you."

Tails gave himself a brain freeze as he bit off a large chunk of ice-cream.

 **-XXX-**

A screechy, haphazard park of the car and a slam of the front door later and the two lovers were already on each other, kissing each other for all they were worth. Tongues twisted against each other, hands groped all over each other's bodies. It would be surprising if they managed to make it upstairs.

Tails grabbed Sally's ass and lifted her up, with the chipmunk wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Staggering up the stairs with his girlfriend's weight on him, Tails almost fell over multiple times. Eventually, they reached the hallway and made their way to Tails' room, the fox walking backwards until he collided with the bed, allowing himself to topple backwards with Sally on top of him.

Without breaking contact, Sally shrugged off her waistcoat. Tails' hands roamed up her waist, hooking into her top and pulling it up. Sally then sat up, straddling him. She lifted her arms, allowing Tails to pull the top off.

Tails rolled them over, putting him on top. He started to kiss Sally's neck, giving her little love bites and making her moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him, feeling his hardness through her clothes. Her pussy leaked and begged for attention, which he was not yet giving her.

"Tails... quit stalling. I want you... inside me."

Tails lifted himself from her neck. "Patience, Sal. We haven't even begun foreplay yet." He began trailing kisses that felt like sweet fire down her neck to her chest, her bra the only article of clothing left on her upper half. Reaching behind her back, Tails felt around until he felt her bra's hook. After fumbling with it for a while, he finally got it loose, pulling the bra off and gazing at her breasts. They may not have been as big as Vanilla's but they were perfect for Sally's body.

The fox took Sally's left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Sally moaned sharply, her senses being pushed to higher levels of sensitivity. Tails then switched to her right nipple while playing with the left one, rubbing it just right to have the princess squirm under him. He could feel her on his crotch, merging with the heat from his own hardness, which had begun to stretch his jeans. A sudden jolt of pleasure shot from his dick when Sally slid a hand down. She had begun to undo her shorts and when they were finally loose, she slid her hand underneath her panties. He released her nipple from her mouth.

"Sally, I told you to be patient."

"Fuck patience! I want something inside me and I want it now. My pussy is going crazy!" She yelled.

Tails finally relented. "OK. Things are getting pretty tight for me too." He slid off the bed, trailing hot kisses down her body as he did so. Hooking his fingers in the hem of her shorts, he slowly slid them off, together with her panties. Sally arched her legs up, allowing Tails to easily get them off and also giving him a view of her soaking pussy and asshole. Only her boots remained.

"You look so sexy with nothing but your boots on."

Sally blushed, keeping her legs up. "Should they stay on?"

Tails responded by grabbing her leg and undoing one boot. "You won't need them for what I'm about to do."

"What are you about to do?" The princess' pussy leaked at the thought of him impaling her with his huge dick.

But that was not what was on Tails' mind... yet. He took off her boot and went to work on the other one. "Just wait." Finally taking the boot off, he grabbed the back of Sally's knees and pushed them back. Sally gasped in anticipation of what Tails was about to do. She eagerly spread her pussy lips.

Kneeling in between her legs, Tails took off his shirt and gazed at Sally's dripping wet folds and the pink flesh inside. She looked so delicious. Licking his lips, he leaned down and ran his tongue up her open slit. Sally moaned and bucked her hips up. Unlike last time, Sally's pussy had a hint of sweetness about it. Maybe she started eating fruit. Or maybe it was the ice-cream. Either way, he found eating her out to be much more pleasant than before. He eagerly dove in, shoving his tongue deep into her pussy. He wriggled it around, tasting more of her and sucking on her clit. Sally moaned loudly, curling her toes to the pleasure. She grabbed Tails' head and seemed to push him deeper into her.

Tails could feel a steady flow of juices entering his mouth. Some of them dripping down his muzzle. Her taste was beginning to intoxicate him, drive him wild. His tongue began a snake-like dance inside her pussy, licking every spot it could reach. Sucking on her clit much harder brought an increasing flow into his mouth and even louder and more erotic moans from the princess. It made him hornier than he already was, his dick pulsing in his pants. He did not know how much waiting it could take. Sally had not been eaten out to orgasm yet. He figured _fuck it_ and withdrew his mouth from her pussy.

Sally's head shot up at the sudden ceasing of pleasure. "Tails, what the fuck?"

Tails stood up and Sally could see the enormous bulge straining against his jeans.

"I got tired of waiting." Tails said as he unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down, together with his boxers. His nine inch dick sprung free, bobbing up and down. The tip glistened with pre-cum. Stepping out of his pants, he approached the chipmunk, who instantly started leaking when she saw how big he was.

Sally rubbed her pussy in anticipation. "Tails, please, I can't wait anymore. I want you inside me, now."

"As you wish." Tails smiled as he got into position between the princess' legs. He grabbed his dick and rubbed the head against her leaking pussy. Sally looked up at him with annoyance and that was when he plunged himself inside her.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Sally exclaimed as she was suddenly filled. Her arms and legs instantly wrapped around her boyfriend, trapping him. "I'm not letting you go until you fuck my brains out."

Tails smiled down at her and slowly began to thrust into her wet pussy. Sally moaned out in pleasure, her pussy now getting the pleasure she had been craving all evening.

"Mm... oh yes, baby... oh, fuck... yeah, that's it."

Turned on by her moans, Tails sped up his thrusting, getting a good rhythm going. He gazed down at Sally, who gazed back, her mouth open, moaning away. Her breasts bounced back and forth with each thrust, enticing the fox. Unfortunately, they were doing it missionary, which meant his hands were too preoccupied supporting himself, otherwise he would be squeezing those mounds of flesh. So, he could only indulge in fucking Sally's pussy, enjoying the rather pleasant sensation of his balls repeatedly hitting her ass.

Sally pulled the fox down and began moaning into his ear. "Harder, baby. Do me harder."

Tails obliged her, pounding into her relentlessly. Sally's pussy soon got so wet, it made slopping sounds every time Tails' dick hit her cervix. The princess' moans escalated into screams as her orgasm was fast approaching. Her legs wound tight around the fox.

"Oh, fuck... oh, fuck yes, Tails... oh, I'm cumming... I'M CUMMING!"

With a loud scream, Sally came hard. Her limbs locked her lover in place as a surge of pleasure rocked through her. Her pussy contracted in waves, squirting her love juices on Tails' dick, crotch and lower abdomen. Breathing heavily, she finally calmed down under Tails.

But Tails was yet to have his release. He flipped them over, taking Sally with him so that she lay on top, straddling him. Grabbing her waist, he moved her up and down on his dick. Eventually, Sally recovered enough to start riding him herself. But Tails wanted it hard and fast, so he squeezed both her ass-cheeks and willed her to increase her speed. Now nearing his own orgasm, he began to moan sharply through gritted teeth. Sally was still sensitive from her last orgasm and she felt another approaching fast. With another scream, she came, but not as hard as before. She only squirted a few droplets, which ran down Tails' waist. Her pussy's tight squeeze on his dick was enough to send him over the edge. But not inside her.

Rolling them over once again, Tails was on top and quickly pulled out. Having calmed down, Sally quickly moved her face to Tails' dick, taking the head in her mouth and jerking off the shaft. She got her just reward when, with a grunt, Tails' dick gave off strong pulses as she felt him shoot seven strands of his warm cum into her mouth. the first three filled her up and the other four were left to spill out onto her muzzle and onto her boobs. She swallowed what she could and licked what her tongue could reach.

Breathing heavily, Tails collapsed onto the bed. Sally slid off and went to the bathroom, where he could hear the sound of running water. Later, Sally came out, her face and chest damp. She got into bed with her boyfriend and cuddled up to him.

"You were more virile than before."

Tails shrugged as if it was not a big deal. "It's probably the diet and workouts." _Not to mention the sex with the other women._

Sally circled her fingers on Tails' chest. "Whatever it is, it's turning you into a beast. I don't think I will be able to keep up with you."

"Better start getting used to it." Tails pulled her body in close and they started making out. It was not long before Sally felt his hardness poking at her leg.

"Oh no, you don't. I'm exhausted." Sally giggled, turning away from him. A moment later, she could feel his dick pressing against her ass-cheeks. She sighed and lifted a cheek, exposing her pussy. "Fine. One more time."

With a kiss to her neck, Tails slid inside her.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: If anyone was expecting another lemon, sorry to disappoint. I'm just too tired. I'm slowly getting back into the game and renewing interest in my stories. Hopefully I can find peace of mind in the next few months.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


End file.
